Forbidden Memories
by Always.Cryd.Confidently
Summary: Part Two in The Forbidden Series. Please read full summary inside. Do not have to read Part one to follow the story. Hermione and Ginny have lived the past 4.5 years in muggle london and return in disguise to open a daycare together. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Memories

Summary:: Part 2 in a 2 pt + Ep series. Hermione and Ginny have lived with their children in muggle London for the past 4.5 years without contact to the Wizard World. The two decide to return to the Wizard World in disguise to open a wizard daycare. What happens when fate brings the father of her daughters back into her peaceful life? Well, you can be sure that her peace will be shaken, stirred, and rattled.

**Sequel to Forbidden Touches. You don't have to read it to follow along, but it would give you a backstory

Rated: M for future

Disclaimer: Don't own…Don't sue. Rule of thumb – if you don't recognize the person from the actual book series, they are mine. Everything that you do recognize isn't—and never will be—mine.

* * *

Chapter 1:: A Day Care?

"Gin, you know we are fine here." Hermione rushed around the room, cleaning up toys left out by the kids Ginny watched daily.

"But Hermione! It's been four and a half years already. We haven't progressed that much. Why don't we go back to Wizard London and open a daycare? We have plenty of money to pull it off. We can change our names and no one will know the wiser. I miss magic, Mione. I miss our world. Not to mention, we haven't heard a thing about home."

"We know enough to know Voldemort is dead." Ginny shivered involuntarily at the name earning a stern look from Hermione.

"Are you scared?" Ginny asked, promptly shifting away from the topic of Voldemort.

"I just don't think it's necessary."

"Mummy! Austin an' Mo'gan keeps picking on me!" Skylene Nichole Marie's tearful voice was shrill and high as she ran to her mother for cover. Abbigail Austin Elise and Morgan Lee Aiden rounded the corner in a rushed blaze then stopped abruptly. Morgan looked to his mom before turning and darting away. Austin stood with her feet shoulder width apart and her hands braced on her hips, a mad scowl on her face.

"Yo'we such a cwybaby! Skycwy! Skycwy!" Austin taunted her twin with her own nickname for the more sensitive of the two. Though she couldn't quite get her R sounds out right yet.

Hermione was always amazed at how truly different they were—and how much Austin had changed physically, she looks nothing like she did that day in the hospital. Austin had piercing, deep green eyes with flecks of flashy ember in them and usually wore her long locks of thick, tight spiraled, curly, chestnut hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Her skin was a deep ivory with a tinge of golden tan, her freckles that dusted her cheeks and nose barely noticeable. She preferred shorts and pants and playing in the dirt; and her favorite pastime was teaming up with Morgan against her twin. Skylene, on the other hand, loved her girly clothes – skirts, dresses, frills and bows. She had her straight, thin, platinum hair back in braided pigtails. Her skin was fairer, being pale and light; her light freckles stood out but accented her stormy silver eyes.

Both girls were very animated, their eyes being true windows to their souls. Skylene was the sensitive one, smart and clever. Austin was a rough and tumble tomboy with an adamant since of curiosity; it seemed nothing scared her and nothing slowed her down. She was brave and bright, though hasty with her actions. She never thought a lot through, so she tended to get in trouble more than the younger twin.

"Austin, you know what to do."

"I'm sowwy, Sky." Austin then hung her head and went to her chair in the corner and sat.

"Surely you're ready for them to play with children of their own kind." Ginny whispered after Austin had promptly placed herself in her time-out corner.

"Yes, Gin. But Austin is the only one to even show slight ability in you-know-what." The two older women never spoke about magic in earshot of the children.

"She's just an early bloomer. Morgan and Sky will catch up. Don't tell me you don't miss it?"

"I do… okay. We can do it." Hermione sighed. Ginny had been wearing her down for months. And truthfully she would have had no issues returning, if it hadn't been for him. He's been searching for her, she knew this. Returning would make it easier for him to find her. She could change her name though. That would be legal enough.

In three months' time, the two women had packed up, moved to their new home together, and opened their daycare.

* * *

"Mrs. Crabbe!" Hermione–now Alyssa Myrick—called out into the small front room.

"Yes, ma'am?" A tall woman with straight black hair and bright blue eyes came forward.

"I understand you want to add the Godfather to the list of people who can pick up little Zander?"

"Yes. Since my husband was murdered I have had to take on his company work and it has required me to take leave from the country for a minimum of a year. In that time, Zander will be living with his Godfather, Mr. Draco Malfoy." Hermione wasn't surprised. She had found that her daycare was one of the very few that was strictly for wizard children. This had captured the attention of many famous wizards and most of the very wealthy wizards. She would be more concerned except her disguise was foolproof. Even Ron had been into the daycare with Lavender to sign up their four children. Neither Ginny nor Hermione had been given away, so she was confident in her new self.

"Most certainly. I am sorry to hear that you will be parting from your son, but rest assured that we will take good care of him here at Young Wands Daycare. May I get you to fill out this form? It is a consent form for Mister Malfoy to drop off and pick up your child; and please fill out all the details we need to contact him should the occasion arise." Hermione smiled sweetly, handing a pen to the woman.

"Here you are. I have arranged it with Gringotts to automatically transfer the fees to your vault from mine so just send the invoice there. I am leaving today so Draco will be by to get Zander tonight."

"Of course, ma'am. Have a safe trip." Hermione gave a respectful nod as she filed the form in the proper envelope.

She sighed deeply and went into Zander's classroom. "Amelia. You know Mr. Draco Malfoy, correct?"

"Ahh.. well… I know _of_ him. Everyone here does. But I've never met him or anything. He's a recluse you know. He's only dated a few women since he fled from Hogwarts his final year…" Hermione tuned the woman out, knowing it was near impossible to stop a rant once Amelia started on a celebrities private life.

It was true. Hermione had seen it for herself when she returned. Draco had made a success out of his career and even managed to clear the Malfoy name. He still had a long way to go to fully gain the public's trust, but he was well on his way. He had become somewhat a celebrity and was known throughout Wizard London as the most sought after—and most eligible—bachelor. He had dated precisely 3 women since his failed engagement.

"Amelia. Please." Hermione had had enough thoughts of Draco lately, she didn't want more added. "Mr. Malfoy will be here today, and every day from now until further notice, to pick up his Godson Zander. Make sure that only Mr. Malfoy picks him up."

"Of course, Ms. Myrick. I will personally make sure little Zander goes home with Mr. Malfoy." Hermione gave a curt nod and a simple pat on Zander's back before she walked into her office.

"Ms. Myrick, there's a call for you on line four." Ginny—now Amanda Stoneforth—gave a playful tone at her friend's alter ego.

"Thank you, Mandy." Hermione picked up the phone and paused a second before hitting the 4 button. Something was unnerving her. "Young Wand's Daycare; this is Alyssa Myrick speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi, yes. My name is Draco Malfoy." Hermione could feel her heart stop, even if only for a beat. Her breath hitched in her chest as she listened to him. His silky voice had gone even smoother and polished to perfection. The tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. "I have come to understand that I am to be taking temporary custody of my Godson."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Malfoy. We were informed this morning by Mrs. Crabbe. There's no worry, we're expecting you." She had to force her voice not to sound forced or choked; but truth is, she was finding it quite difficult to come up with the right words to say to him after all this time.

"I am aware of this. However, since I am taking temporary custody, I want to have a personal tour of the facility to make sure I am satisfied."

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione could feel a flush to her cheeks as her anger rose slightly, "I assure you that my facility is top notch. We have the best trained staff that works diligently and patiently with the children, highly experienced staff fixing lunches and snacks for the children, plenty of cognitive—"

"I was not insinuating your facility was inadequate, Ms. Myrick. I do apologize for sounding rude. However, I am a powerful man with many powerful enemies. I have to ensure the safety of my Godson while he is in my care."

"Oh, I can understand your concerns, Mr. Malfoy. But as it is, my facility is highly adept with plenty of security measures in place for parents and guardians to pick up their children. We care for many children and our system assures us that they are going home with their proper guardian. We know every child's primary chaperone and have many checks that must be done in order for someone we don't know coming to our facility."

"Be that as it may, I would like to come by a little earlier this evening in order to get a tour. That shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

Hermione gritted her teeth. He was insinuating she couldn't care properly for the children in her care! Of course she had a problem here. "Of course not, Mr. Malfoy. What time were you hoping to come by?"

"I will be there at, shall we say, four-thirty exact?"

"Certainly. We will see you then, Mr. Malfoy. Have a nice—." Hermione hung up the phone after hearing the abrupt click on the other end. "How rude!"

" 'Mione?" Ginny had closed the door softly before walking over.

"Malfoy is coming here at exactly four-thirty for a private tour. The git insinuated we were not adequate protection for the children!"

"He didn't!"

"Yes! He said that he wants to make sure the facility suits his satisfaction before he will allow Zander to attend our daycare in his custody." Hermione sat at her desk, glancing at the clock.

3:45 PM. She had exactly forty-five minutes to prepare for her ex-lover's arrival.

* * *

A/N::

Hey everyone! Welcome to Part Two of the Forbidden Series. I'm sooper excited to be bringing this part to you! I want to thank everyone who have been following since part one! And I want to welcome new readers to this story. Part one is over and I'm not looking back anymore. I am—for all intents and purposes—making this a whole new story. Part one you can consider the back story to this one. This one—most likely—won't be as long running as Part one and there will be a one-shot epilogue after this one just to wrap everything up. I hope you all enjoy this story, and I promise I will try to get some good lemons in this one.

Abbigail Austin Elise is copyright to ME as well as Skylene Nichole Marie and Morgan Lee Aiden. These names are a few of the names I have picked out for my future children so be unique and use your own names!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, does anyone know how to insert a horizontal ruler without having to edit the item in our document manager? I used to just put it in my document while typing and it would show up but now they don't work anymore. Does Anyone know how to do this? I'm using Microsoft Office 2007.

* * *

Chapter 2:: That Odd Child

Draco Malfoy strode up to the doors at exactly four-thirty. He had an aura of confidence around him as he breezed into the room.

"May I help you?" The front receptionist, a young, blonde girl named Choley McAdams, looked up from the stacks of paperwork.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Ms. Myrick."

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione came around the corner after making sure her dark red-auburn hair was deep and curly enough. She had her black rimmed glasses on, and her eyes were charmed green. This was her usual charmed appearance, but she had to reassure herself that he would not be able to recognize her.

She strode up to him, her lengthy 5'6'' body dwarfed next to his 6'2'' frame, and stuck out her hand to shake his. "My name is Alyssa Myrick. I'm the co-owner and operator of this facility." Draco took her hand but looked at her questioningly.

"I wasn't aware that there were two people in charge here."

"Oh, yes, my partner is Amanda Stoneforth." Draco gave a look at their still joined hands and took his from her; her hand was shaky, but warm and comforting. Nearly _familiar_. "Would you like her to join us for your tour?"

"That won't be necessary, but I would like to meet her."

"Most certainly. Wait just one moment." Hermione stepped away from him and went around the corner to the shared office. "Gin!" Hermione whispered a harsh hiss. "He wants to meet you too. Make sure you're charmed up."

Ginny stood abruptly and after making sure her freckles were charmed away and her normally flaming hair was a platinum blonde color, she looked at her amber eyes in the mirror and after a short spell with her wand they were a perfect crystal blue.

Both women came forward and Hermione turned back to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I would like to introduce you to my partner and co-owner of this facility, Amanda Stoneforth. Amanda, this is Mr. Malfoy, Zander's Godfather."

"Pleasure." Ginny had her country charm on and stuck her hand out to shake his. Draco took her hand briefly but his eyebrows were scrunched in thought.

"Did either of you girls attend Hogwarts?"

"No sir. We were in a less prestigious wizarding school in Wales." Ginny was perfect, extremely convincing in Hermione's opinion.

"I see. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Stoneforth. Ms. Myrick, if you will."

"Certainly." Hermione stepped past them both and led Draco through a glass door. "Every day the parents step into that lobby and check in with the secretary. The secretary will notify the teachers of who is checking in. You need not say who you're picking up, just your name. The teachers all have a charmed mirror that shows them who is in the lobby. Our teachers know the parents or guardians of all children in their class. They would never release the child to other parents."

"What about charms and potions for identity impersonation."

"They do not work on our premises. Our entire property has been charmed by the ministry of magic. No spells—with the exception of staff members—will work on the premise; as well as any outsiders' charms or potions performed off the premise. Zander is perfectly safe in our care."

"The magic is blocked here?"

"Yes, sir. With the exception of staff members."

"When you thought to do that, was it your concern that people would attempt to harm the children?"

"We did do this for the safety of the children however, the thought process behind it was slightly different. See, developing young wizards and witches tend to show, signs of magical ability. They cannot control this ability though and it can often wreak havoc in its path. With the wards up, no child can perform accidental magic." Hermione paused for a brief second when a child was spotted to their right levitating. "Except her."

Draco raised a skeptic eyebrow at Hermione as she rushed into the room, he breezed in behind her. "Amelia! I told you not to let Austin do that!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Myrick, but she can't seem to stop it." The class teacher—Draco presumed—was a frazzled young witch. "I don't understand how she can break the wards." The small brunette girl simply looked around before her chair lowered. All the other kids in class turned away from her as if she were and outcast. But two little boys stayed at her side, patting her gently and reassuring her that she wasn't strange. Draco noticed that one of the little boys trying to make her feel better was his own Godson and he beamed. He was a bully in his youth, so he was proud to know that Zander wasn't following in his footsteps.

"Ms. Myrick, perhaps you would enlighten me as to how a child can break your wards?" Draco asked when they had exited the room to continue their tour.

"We don't understand it. Even the Minister himself has come down and checked and rechecked the wards. His best guess is that it isn't magic related."

"Then what on earth could it be?" Draco seemed to be letting his temper slide a little. But how is a place supposed to be safe when even a child can outsmart the security. He couldn't see that as very safe for his Godson.

"Who knows? Maybe she has telekinetic abilities. We won't know for sure until she is older. But her sister can't do that."

"She has a sister?"

"Yes. They're twins." Hermione knew they were treading some rather, dangerous waters. She didn't want to delve too much information to him. She already let slip the name, she didn't want to let on to anything else.

"Who is their mother?" Draco's mind was reeling about a million miles an hour. He wasn't completely sure, but he could have sworn that Ms. Myrick had said Austin; and how many little girls could be named Austin?

"I fail to see the connection to you, Mr. Malfoy. We don't delve out information about our children's parents. We have a privacy policy in effect here."

"I need to know. I… I believe the mother is an acquaintance from school. No one has seen or heard from her in about 5 years. I… We've all been… worried sick."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot break our privacy policy. I will, however, tell the mother your concerns and let her do with the information as she will. This," Hermione gestured around the small, messy room, "is the arts and crafts room. Children have plenty of things to keep their imaginations turning at high speed here. And this," Hermione led him to the adjoining room, "is where we have story time, nap time—for the younger children, and we play some fun indoor games and sing songs in here, too."

Draco took a look around; there was a lot of space for the kids to run. He was feeling more at ease, and seeing his Godson with a friend made him happy. He had a feeling he was going to allow Zander to stay, even though he wanted to know more about the mysterious daycare owners and that odd girl.

"We feed the children snacks in this room." Hermione led him into a smaller room with little tables and chairs. The floor was a simple white floor, easy to clean with no chances of stains. Draco could hear the clinks and clanks of the kitchen through the metal doors. "They're preparing dinner for the children who stay late."

"How late are you open?"

"We are a twenty-four hour daycare. You see, there are some witches and wizards who have to pull third shifts, or some that work entire on third shift. Those parents usually bring their children about three in the afternoon, and then go home to rest before work. They usually pick their children up about six or seven in the morning. We have plenty of staff to cover the shifts; so no, I do not stay all night. My partner usually comes in halfway through second shift and I go home."

"But you didn't today?"

"Sometimes I stay late to go over last minute paperwork or to balance the books. And of course, I needed to stay to show you around."

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you." Draco sounded a little put out, and not too sincere with his apology.

"Oh no. I had work to do after this anyway. I won't be out for another two hours or so. But This brings us to the end of the tour." He found himself back to the classroom that contained Zander and the odd child. He didn't see any other child that looked like her, so he assumed her twin would be in another class.

"Zander. It's time for you to go home. You will be going with your Godfather."

"I know." He grabbed his stuff and ran up to Draco. "Hi, Uncle Draco!" The little boy smiled up at him, the grin was silly though because the boy was missing his two front teeth. Draco bent down and had small chatter with the boy and promises to talk all about his day later.

Draco introduced himself to the giggly teacher. Amelia nearly melted when he gave her a perfected wink. He then gave a curt nod to Alyssa and walked into the lobby to sign Zander out.

Hermione strode into her office and flopped into her chair with a heavy sigh.

"Rough tour?"

"I think he recognized Austin."

"Nah. She looks nothing like that picture you sent him. And you look nothing like Hermione. Just relax."

She tried. She really did. But Hermione just couldn't shake the unnerving feeling she got being in his presence.

* * *

Draco walked into Malfoy manor with the young Crabbe by his side, the child chatting away about daycare.

"And you know, I have three girlfriends up there. Vincent says I shouldn't have girlfriends. He says girls are icky. Are girls icky, Uncle Draco?"

"I wouldn't think so. You might think so now, but you—and Morgan—will change your minds when you get a little older."

"But he says my favorite girlfriend isn't girly like the others. She's always playing with the boys in the mud and when we play the King in the Fort, she's always the first to overthrow the king! She's so cool!"

"Haha. So you got yourself a tomboy for a girlfriend, huh?"

"I guess so. Though you know Ms. Alyssa? She's a nice lady. She's always nicer to me than my mommy. One day I'm going to marry her!"

"Haha, really? What about your other girlfriends? Won't they get jealous?"

"Ms. Mandy might." Zander nodded his head, then put his fingers to his chin in deep thought. Draco was mildly amused by his display of deep concentration but played along.

"Who's Ms. Mandy?"

"She's the co-owner with Ms. Alyssa. She's real pretty too. Though she's Morgan's mom."

"Morgan, is that one of your girlfriends?"

Zander shook his head and laughed. "No! Silly, don't you know Morgan is a boy! Morgan Lee…umm… well I don't know his other middle name. But he's Ms. Stoneforth's."

"oh." Draco didn't know what to say. _Who names their son Morgan? What a weird woman she is! Boys should have strong, manly names._ Draco was in his thoughts and got snapped out when he heard Zander talking again.

"—is really awesome though. But the other kids get scared of her sometimes. Ms. Amelia says it's just her special abilities and she doesn't know how to use them yet, but that we will all have things like that starting soon. But I don't know… Either way though, she bullies the other kids when they make fun of her, but I've seen her cry."

"Is that why you were helping her when the other kids left her?"

"Uh-huh. She's my favorite girlfriend."

"So I've heard. Say, Zander. Have you ever seen her mom or dad at the daycare?"

"No. I always leave before her. And I always get their after her. She said her house is real close and that Morgan lives in the same apartment building."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I think it's that building behind the daycare. Uncle Draco?"

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry."

* * *

AN::

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2!

Thank you all so much for your compliments and your reviews. I hope you all are enjoying this story.

Keep those reviews coming! I love you guys. My inbox was FULL with reviews and people adding me to their alerts and favorites and it just makes me feel all warm inside n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this one is semi-short. I have to go to the doctor. But I will try for one more tonight!

* * *

Chapter 3:: Rough and Tumble Boys

Over the next several weeks, Draco never saw Alyssa at the daycare when he was picking up Zander; and she was always tucked away in her office in the mornings. He did see Ms. Stoneforth a lot in the evenings. He would make small talk with her and found she was quite the charming country girl.

It was a month after he started picking Zander up that he saw Alyssa once more.

"Ms. Myrick? Mr. Malfoy is here for Zander, you needed to speak with him first, correct?"

"Yes, send him in please." Hermione was tired, her hair was more voluminous with soft, curly ringlets, and she was rubbing her temples attempting to soothe a migraine when Draco was shown in. She stood when he entered. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy." She accepted his hand and after a brief shake, gestured to the plush conference chairs in front of her desk. "Please, take a seat." She then sat as he sat, shuffling through a few pieces of paper.

"Okay, I'm very sorry for the abrupt conference. Please forgive any inconveniences." She started, eying him carefully for any signs of his temper.

"I have all the time in the world, Ms. Myrick." Draco flashed her a perfect—and rather professional— smile. Hermione, for some reason unbeknownst to her, felt herself blushing at this and had to shift her attention to the papers, hoping he didn't notice; he did.

She politely cleared her throat and after a slight pause, she returned her eyes to his. "I wish we had happier news to tell you Mr. Malfoy; but, unfortunately, Zander has been caught in a some-what serious fight."

"How serious can a fight between two children get?" Draco leaned in slightly. He knew that fighting was not something to condone, but really what was the worst they could do?

"This one was pretty bad. You see, little Zander has: pushed a child off of a jungle gym, where the other child broke their arm and fractured a rib; jumped on top of that child, biting his other arm; then began to punch the child in the face. The other child suffered a broken arm, a fractured rib, a broken nose, a black eye, several bite marks that needed stitches, and several bruises."

Draco's jaw literally dropped and Hermione allowed him a moment to compose himself before continuing. "I understand that Zander may be a little…uncomfortable… with his mother gone. However, we cannot tolerate violence; especially when a child is hurt so severely. We were able to numb that child, but we had to have him taken to St. Mungo's."

"Of course. I'm terribly sorry for all of that trouble. I will take full responsibility for Zander's actions. If the mother attempts to sue, please tell her to contact me."

"That's the thing. The child attacked is the child of my partner."

"Huh? That Morgan boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why on Earth did he attack Morgan? He said they were best friends!"

"We thought so too, but for some reason, Zander refuses to tell us what happened. We did all we could do. We talked about this with him, gave him a time out, did not give him snack with, and we separated him from the rest of the children for the day. We didn't want to do anything too rash because we don't know _why_ he hurt Morgan. We figured maybe you could talk with him. You may punish him how you wish at home—within reason, of course—but if he tells you what happened, could you please tell us? Amanda is devastated by what happened, but Morgan won't say a word either."

"I will try. Do any of the other children know?"

"Not to my knowledge. S-uh-Marie said she saw everything, but she won't say in front of everyone so I will talk with her alone after a while. If you could, just see if Zander will tell you?" Alyssa had a pleading look in her eyes and Draco found himself being pulled in. She mystified him and he wasn't quite sure why. "Would you like me to pull Zander in for a moment? See if he will tell me anything if you're here?"

"Uhh..oh! Yeah. That's fine." Draco had been snapped out of his mind in just enough time to see her stand up and walk around her desk and past him. He turned and watched her leave, mezmorized by the hypnotic sashay of her hips. He took a mental note of her long, shapely legs and the shape of her tight rear; admiring the way her tight office skirt rose ever so slightly as she moved, exposing trace amounts of her flawless thighs.

When she returned with Zander by her side, she made the child sit in the chair next to Draco.

"Why don't you tell your Godfather what you did today?" Hermione started, her tone neither angry nor excited.

"I beat up a kid." Zander hung his head, not allowing his teary eyes to meet Draco's stern ones.

"Can you tell us why?" Hermione leaned forward on her desk, speaking softly. Zander burst out bawling. The tears and sobs were loud and Hermione gave a sympathetic frown. She walked around the desk—much to Draco's great pleasure—and took the small boy into her arms. "Zander, you'll be in less trouble if you are an honest boy." The little boy only cried harder.

Alyssa stood and handed the child to Draco. "If you find anything out, please let us know. We just want answers." Draco nodded and walked out of the office, leaving Alyssa to return to her desk.

* * *

Draco looked down and noticed a small girl sitting on the bench next to Alyssa's office. She had platinum blonde hair pulled back into two short braids and bright silver eyes that rose to meet his. She was wearing a pretty pink skirt and a mint green spaghetti-strap blouse. Her socks were a mint green and pink diamond print that rose to her knees and she wore black Mary Janes with two silver buttons on each.

Draco nearly stopped short of oxygen when he saw her. "Excuse me, child." He said softly to her, lowering himself to about her level. "What is your name?"

"Sky. Sky Gwangah." She turned her head away but watched him out of the corner of her eyes wearily.

Draco—in so much shock—nearly dropped Zander, but he corrected his arms before danger could come to the small boy.

"Tell me, what is your mother's name?" He was getting excited. This could be his link to Granger.

"Evawee one knows da~t!" She cried out almost as if he should have been able to read her mind. She sighed heavily—and rather exaggeratedly at that. "Haar name is 'Mummy.' Wha elz wooh et be?" The look on the child's face showed that the answer was so obvious that Draco suddenly felt extremely stupid for not knowing.

"Do you know what other adults call her?"

"No. But I used to live with Mummy and Austin and Moegun and Miss Jeanie." Hermione, for the first time since Sky started talking, was so happy that Sky's speech was underdeveloped that hardly anyone could understand her. She listened in, praying that she wouldn't be given away by her own daughter. But Draco pressed on gently.

"Jeanie? Do you know her last name?"

"Uh-uh. Sometimes! Ummm… Sometimes she yehws at Moegun cawwing him Moegun Wee Aiden Weezuwee. It ahways makez me 'n Austin wafs." She gave Draco a huge smile. "I hav a woose toof, shee?" She opened her mouth really wide and wiggled one of her front teeth for Draco. "Mummy says I am getting to be a big geru now an' dat I can puht my toof undah my pewwo an' whaoo I am asweeping, tee toof faywee wiuh bing me munnies." Draco couldn't help smile. She was trying so hard to talk and she was telling him a story with such excitement her eyes lit up with joy. When her smile was wide, he could make out two dimples in her cheeks and he noticed her soft bridge of freckles dusting her nose and cheekbones.

"Oh? Do you like getting monies?"

The girl nodded excitedly before pulling out her change purse. She showed him the contents, beaming proudly. Draco inconspicuously counted as he told her she shouldn't show her money to strangers. She only had 5 knuts but she was so proud of the coins that Draco patted her head and ruffled her silky hair.

"What's your daddy's name?"

"Mummy says dat we hab Mummy an dat we wiuh be okay. She says we don' need a daddy wike ubbah kidz."

Before Draco could ask if she ever met her dad, the little girl was pulled away from him by Choley, the young receptionist in the lobby, and ushered into Alyssa's office where the door was shut quietly. The receptionist only looked at Draco, scrutinizing him.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me for stepping out of place, Mr. Malfoy, but I don't think it's proper for a stranger to delve into a child's life and ask them about their family. From what I understand, Sky and Austin have had a childhood with a single mother. They've never met their dad, from what we've been told, the mom doesn't want to talk to him."

"Do you know her mother or father's name?"

"I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to release any names. Ms. Myrick has very strict privacy policies."

Draco merely nodded impatiently. _Stupid privacy rules_. "Well, if you will excuse me, Ms. McAdams. Have a pleasant evening." Draco strode out the door after a curt nod and once the apparition point was reached, he apparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

A/N::

WAAAH! You guys are amazing. I've had quite a few reviews yesterday so I'm glad to bring you part 3. Okay? Is there anyone who has a problem with me bringing them part 3? Okay. Didn't think so XD

But really guys, I LOVE reading your reviews. I get so many supportive comments and reviews and it really makes me want to work my best at getting the next chapter out. Unfortunately, this weekend I have to study big time. I have a vocabulary quiz in Japanese on Monday so I really need to study =) but in between studying all weekend I MAY get chapter four done and up =) so keep looking out for it.

Until next chapter! ~Cry


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:: Somebody To Lean On

Draco smiled. He had received a rather large sum of information from Zander about the Sky child. He now knew that she was Austin's twin. He also knew that their last name, from what he gathered from the little girl, was Granger.

_Now tell me, how many little girls are running around with the Malfoy eyes, and the Malfoy hair? At that, how many of those little girls were born to a Granger girl. How many Grangers could possibly be in the Wizarding world? How many that could have a child that looks just like me?_ Draco only had one answer, and it was the only one he needed.

The next morning he dropped Zander off and proceeded to the receptionist's desk.

"Can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Uh, yes. I would like to speak with Ms. Myrick."

"Do you have some time? She's with another visitor right now." Just as Draco was reply, the office door opened and a man slightly older than Draco exited the office.

The man's sparkling green eyes met Draco's for a split second before the man's mind registered who Draco was. He was surprised, and a small smile came over his face. "Good Morning, Mr. Malfoy. How have you been? Good from what the media says." His eyes twinkled with a bit of knowing mischief, but he stayed cordial and polite; he didn't want to seem too friendly with the blonde, after all they were rivals.

"Valentine." Draco ground his teeth together as the name left his mouth. He let his eyes half-shut into a death glare as his former professor greeted him. "What business do you have here?"

"I am merely finding out the answers to some unknown questions that have been eating away at the back of my mind. I'm sure you're here for the same cause?"

"Actually, I'm here to drop off my Godson and speak with Ms. Myrick about an incident that occurred yesterday. Not that that is any of your concern."

"Oh? Forgive my assumptions. It would seem I struck a nerve." His tone wasn't very apologetic and Draco didn't appreciate this bastard's attitude.

"You know what? You can take your sick games and shove them up your ass. Your pretend sincerity won't work anymore." Draco looked ready to pounce at any second and the receptionist looked on between the two, debating whether she should call Alyssa out or not.

"I really don't understand what you're talking about Mr. Malfoy; but I can assure you, once more, there is no need to cop an attitude with me. I have done nothing to you personally."

"Sure, fucking my girlfriend 5 years ago was no big thing! Almost knocking her up was no big deal. You just fucked up my relationship because you're a sick fuck that has to get his jollies off with his teenage students! But you're right! It's nothing to get upset over or anything." Draco was practically yelling; the hate, the venom, the sarcasm, it all melted together in a malicious hiss.

"Mister Malfoy!" Alyssa stood tapping her foot in the doorway, clearly fed up with the argument. "We do NOT tolerate that sort of language in the preschool. Please get into my office immediately. Mr. Valentine." Alyssa gave a respectful nod to the older man before pulling Draco into her office and slamming the door shut.

Draco knew it was wrong to find this side of her attractive. It was so very wrong indeed. Hermione shoved him into a chair roughly and Draco had to fight his urge to grab her roughly and slam her over her desk. He did, much to his pleasure, fail to abstain his eyes from inspecting her body. He absolutely loved her short office skirts she wore, and her long legs. But he loved the way her top fit her perfectly today, and he loved how the rough movements of slamming doors and shoving him down made her perfect breasts jiggle just right; yeah, he really loved that.

When she sat, he was able to bring his mind back to her face. Her mascara was running slightly and her eyes were a bit puffy. It was no doubt that in the brief argument he'd had with the former professor, Alyssa had been upset about something he'd said or done and was crying after he walked out. Draco was sure because from what he'd seen from her, she was the type who would not let personal emotions interfere in her work. She was the type that would hold it together and break down later when they could be alone. This was his impression of her.

"I'm really sorry, Ms. Myrick. I didn't know it would upset you so much it'd make you cry." Sure, why not use her tears to guilt her into not being mad at him. After all, how can someone be mad at you when you're apologizing for causing something; especially when that something was actually caused by someone else.

"Oh, you didn't— it's just— well… some of the things you mentioned… I've been in a similar situation. I didn't know it would hurt my boyfriend so much at the time. But… seeing you react so… angry and hurt… it just makes me think of how he must have felt."

Draco was quiet for a moment, debating whether to ask what had plagued his mind for years. "Could you tell me…" he trailed off slightly, unsure of how to progress. He never wanted to ask Hermione why she did what she did. He only ever wanted to show her it didn't matter; that all he wanted was her. Perhaps this daycare owner… perhaps she could tell him what would lead a girl to that. "I mean… what made you do it to your boyfriend?"

Alyssa looked up a little shocked but more questioningly; but Draco didn't want to meet her eyes. He decided that he would busy his eyes with observing the floor. "Why would you ask?"

"Well… that time. My girlfriend slept with that man, he was our Potions professor. We only had an argument. It was a misunderstanding and she wouldn't listen to me. I guess this sounds really stupid to you. But it's something that always plagued me. I could never understand why. Why would she sleep with him just because we had an argument? I thought we were a working couple. We had our flaws… but who doesn't. I guess I just thought she wanted more out of her life than what I could offer…" He trailed off once more, still not meeting her eyes. She was grateful for that though. She didn't want him to see the fresh tears that were silently rolling down her cheeks.

Suddenly Hermione wanted nothing more than to run. She wanted to run as fast and as far as her legs could take her. But she didn't run. She had been running this whole time. She wasn't sure how much more running her body would take. She wiped the stray tears before speaking.

"You know, looking back on it, I don't really know why. I was scared, I was selfish, and I just wanted out. Most likely your ex was the same way. We females tend to be a bit unstable when we get emotional. I don't think you really have anything to blame yourself."

"Do you blame your ex?" He met her eyes with his own now; his eyes stormy, reflecting the surge of memories flowing behind them. She shook her head, only slightly though.

"I couldn't. He had done nothing wrong. The only thing he was guilty of at the time was caring. I'm sure you're innocent too, Mr. Malfoy." The way she addressed him brought him crashing back to now. He shook his head in order to regain his control.

"I did what you asked." Alyssa cocked her head slightly to the side, trying to remember any requests she'd made to him. Draco continued on anyway, "Zander told me all about why they were fighting. He said Morgan pushed Austin down and called her all sorts of names. Zander was really upset. He was completely crying saying that Morgan was good friends with Austin and that he only hurt her because the other boys were telling him that if he defended her, then he was just as bad as her."

"So… sort of like a pureblood that would associate with a muggleborn? That pureblood was considered a bloodtraitor and just as low?" Alyssa had to put it in a way that made more sense to her. Draco nodded.

"Granted… your reference is a little outdated."

"Huh?"

"I mean, yeah, there are still a few pureblood families that are a bit… prejudiced still. But since the fall of You-Know-Who, no one has really bothered with continuing the prejudices."

"Voldemort's dead?" Alyssa clamped her hand over her mouth with wide eyes. There were only three wizards that could speak the name without fear: Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Even Ron and Ginny Weasley were afraid to say the name.

Draco didn't seem to catch her grave mistake, much to her relief. "You don't have to be afraid of saying the name anymore." Draco chuckled slightly. His laugh was warming to Alyssa. She hadn't heard him truly laugh in so long; she really did miss that laugh. He got serious for a moment though. "You didn't know he was dead? He was defeated about four and a half years ago."

"Harry Potter beat him?"

"Almost. You really don't know?" He leaned forward curiously. There weren't many witches or wizards alive that hadn't heard about the final battle.

"I've been home with my parents for several years. They're muggles in Wales." Draco gave a simple "oh," then he sat back again.

"Harry Potter died at the hands of Voldemort. He let Voldemort do it to protect that sack of shit Weasley boy. He should have just let the death eaters kill the weasel and taken the guy down. But Potter always did have to rescue everyone."

"Did Ron kill him?" Alyssa's eyes were wide, she was in shock. Harry was dead.

Draco seemed to get a good laugh out of that question before raising an eyebrow and leaning on her desk. "You think that coward would have beaten Voldemort? Hell no. That sorry excuse for a wizard ran. He ran as fast as he could. He abandoned his family, his friends, his whole team, and even his dead best friend. He just ran away from the battle the second Potter hit the ground. It was that man earlier, Sidney Valentine, who finally defeated Voldemort."

Alyssa couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She cried. There were no more silent tears. She had broken down. She had toughed it out through a lot of hard times in her life; and she just couldn't do it anymore. What else could she do? Her best friend, the boy who stood up for her and defended her, the boy who befriended her when no one else would; he was dead.

A strangled sob came from the girl as a fresh wave of tears came over her. Before common sense could stop him, Draco listened to his instincts and took the girl into his arms. He thought she would resist him, that she would turn him away. She thought she would to… but she didn't. She stayed there in his arms. She let him hold her while her world crashed down on her.

For the first time in almost five years, the two in that office felt right.

* * *

Draco didn't understand it. He sat in his office that night, after Zander had been safely tucked into his crib. He had gone to speak to Alyssa about Sky's mom. But in all that happened, Sky was the last thing on his mind.

That scared him more than anything.

Here he was, searching for Hermione Granger; the love of his life and mother to his child. But when Valentine walked out of Alyssa's office, he felt possessive of her. He had multiple encounters that he found sexual feelings towards her, especially today. Even still, more than all of that, he suddenly felt like he had to protect her.

He was confused. He loved Hermione, he wanted Hermione, and he needed Hermione. But this Alyssa was exceptional. She was beautiful, sexy, entrancing, exciting, passionate, sensitive, and smart. Being near her had his mind racing and his stomach in knots. But more than that, holding her felt right. Every time he shook hands with her, and today when he was holding her, it just felt right.

"Man…" Draco spoke out loud to no one, alone in his empty manor. "What should I do?" He put his face into his hands, rubbing his face in concentration. _Continue the search for my elusive ex? Or go for what is right in front of me?

* * *

_

AN::

Awwww… I just want to huggle sensitive Draco D: it's so sad to me.

Guys! Oh my goodness! You have been AWESOME so far! Your reviews make me so happy! I just had to write another chapter today! I hope you guys enjoy this one! I promise the next one will revolve a little bit more around Hermione/Alyssa and the two girls. =) This one was a little bit more Draco-POV biased, ne?

Oh! For the people who were curious! I have been using Hermione and Alyssa interchangeably and some people messaged me asking why I flipflopped. This is because when she is interacting with Draco or work I want to refer to her as Alyssa Myrick. When she is in her mind, I want to refer to her as Hermione. Does that make sense? Kind of like. On the outside she's Alyssa so everything that deals with her outside alterself is Alyssa. Her emotions are still Hermione's, so any thoughts or emotions will be Hermione.

I know there are a few inconsistencies… that's where that fine-line crosses where it's a mental action and a physical action occurring and I can't decide so I go with which one is more prominent to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Shout out to bloodyphoenixofhell:: I am going to post my reply to your review at the bottom of this chapter. =) It's a pretty lengthy reply, so if you're too busy to read it or just don't want to, that's understandable. =)

I just posted the reply here in case my readers are curious about why I write the way I do, because I did explain a little bit about everything. Though, I got a little too into it I think… the reply is longer than this very brief chapter—barely on the third page in size 11 font—and the reply took me 45 minutes to write x.x

* * *

Chapter 5:: Where's My Daddy?

For the first time since Hermione and Ginny opened the daycare, Hermione found herself not wanting to go to work. The news of Harry hit her hard, the impromptu meeting with her former professor scared her, and her reconnection to feelings long buried were trying to recover. She wanted, no—_needed_—this personal day. She trudged her way to the phone and called Ginny up at work.

"Mandy?" She was hoarse with sleep. "Can you tell Marissa to cover for me today?"

"What's wrong?" Ginny's voice immediately going to concern. Certainly Alyssa wouldn't skip work without a good reason.

"Some things have come up that just bother me too much. And I need to talk with you about something excruciatingly painful. So, I'll send the kids over and get my things to do the paperwork here. Can you just have Marissa come in? She's been wanting more hours anyway." When Ginny agreed, Hermione stood and dressed rather lazily in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a loose, off the shoulder, white blouse. She brushed her hair out and slipped on her sandals.

Hermione, after deciding she was decent enough for public appearances woke the girls and began her ritual of getting them ready for pre-school. She laid out three outfits each and let them decide on what they wanted to wear and went down to fix breakfast for the two.

A banana, a glass of orange juice, a piece of buttered toast, applesauce, and two fried eggs for each, Hermione smiled as their eyes lit up at the feast before them. Their giggles and cheers of glee made the work of cooking it all the muggle way worth the effort. Sure, she could just give a flick of her wand and it'd be done; but she liked cooking and cleaning the muggle way. It kept her mind occupied, and when it was over she always felt better.

She looked over their outfits before doing their hair. Sky had chosen her green summer dress and flip flops while Austin preferred her cut-off jean shorts and a red t-shirt that had a lion on it. For some reason Hermione was over done with pride at seeing her little girl choose a Gryffindor-type shirt.

Just as Hermione was preparing to do Sky's hair, the little girl turned to her. "Mummy? Why don't we hab a daddy?"

"Huh? Why would you ask me that, baby girl?" Hermione tried to stay calm and understanding. If she were to get upset or emotional, she could scare Sky from talking about him. She had every right to know, Hermione was well aware; she just wanted to wait until the girl was a bit older.

"Well, aw the udder kidz hab a mummy an' a daddy. Moegun, Austin, an' me onwe hab mummiez." She reasoned.

"Yes, but what made you want to ask me now?"

"Well, dat man… ummm… Zanduh's daddy… he ass'ked me what my mummy's name was."

"What did you tell him."

"I toad him dat youah name wuz "Mummy" becaaze dat's wut Austin an' me caw you." Hermione couldn't help the giggle that came forth. She could only imagine Draco's frustrated face at asking a four year old about her mum. "But he ass'ked me my daddy's name too. I didun get a chance too ansuh him dou. But I didun know wut I shood hab toad him."

"Honey, you don't have to tell him anything. He doesn't need to be prying."

"I know. But it made me tink. We doan hab a daddy."

"You have a daddy just like every other kid, but he's just not living with us."

"But Tywer an' Kwisten daddy doan wib wif dem. Dey stiww know him dou." Hermione couldn't argue. She wasn't so aware that Sky and Austin knew so much about the relationship of the other kids' parents. "You say we hab won. Did he not wub us wike you doo?" Her eyes were wide, tears starting to well up. "Is me an' Austin bad, mummy? Is dat why he weft us?" The tears were rolling down her face now, her brows bunched together and her face just imitated that of a person in pain. She was not only a scared child; she felt guilty for things she had not done.

"Oh, Baby." Hermione took the crying child into her arms, trying to shield out the pain that was unavoidable. "Your daddy loves you very much, sweetheart. Mummy just, needs some time to organize her thoughts before she brings him back into her life. I'm not ready to see him again."

Hermione suddenly felt like the bad guy in all of this. When did she change from the victim to the perpetrator? When did her feelings affect her daughters this much? She felt inadequate as a mother, selfish as a human, and suddenly she thought that she was lower than dirt; that the worms were worth more than her to the world.

She had spent this whole time trying to protect her daughters. She had even gone so far as to not date other men. She knew she couldn't be single for the rest of her life; the idea of being a crazy, old cat-lady plagued her relentlessly. After all, she was Hermione Nerdy Jean Bookworm Granger; nerds and bookworms were meant to spend their lives in solitude, right?

* * *

Hermione and her daughters spent the rest of the morning getting ready in silence and were soon ready to make their morning stop at Little Wands Daycare.

Hermione kissed her daughters goodbye and entered her office to gather her paperwork. She met Mandy's eyes and put her fingers to her head in a mock "pulling the trigger" motion. Of course, Mandy didn't understand the reference but she could sense Hermione's distress, despite her ignorance of muggle expressions and motions, and walked over giving her business partner a hug. Hermione nearly lost her cool, practically breaking down right there at work; but she willed herself to keep her emotions in check. They would have some girl time, gossiping and comfort foods were a given. Hermione was sure she would feel better.

What she didn't count on was running into Draco in the lobby, standing upright as he released Zander from a hug.

* * *

A/N::

I'm sorry its short guys! It barely broke 1000 words. But I REALLY wanted to get another chapter out before this weekend was over for me. I have a feeling this week is going to be pretty busy. We're starting a new lesson in Japanese and I need to really focus until I get the material down. I would have written about a thousand words more tonight, but my head is pounding and every time I look at a computer screen my head feels like exploding so I can only take it in small increments right now. Fuckin migraines.

Also, I'm going through a bit of a depression stage. I don't really know what's wrong with me but I feel pretty awful about everything right now. I guess you could say I'm feeling really hardcore emo without the "hate the world and everyone in it" and the "I want to cut myself" moods. All that leaves is whiney, depressed, hate my life. Right? Yeah… that's about right.

Some people have been asking me about my use of ",ne?" I'm really sorry about that ^^; It's an author slip. I'm in the habit of typing the way I talk. Some of my old fictions (which I will spare you the agony of reading x.x ) say "aye" in like, every other statement it was there because I was in a habit of saying "aye" as "yes." Well, after studying Japanese and having to say "ne" at the end of half my statements, it's kind of become second nature to me and I put it in without thinking about it. Saying "ne" is like a rhetorical confirmation at the end. Similar to how we say "It's a beautiful day, huh?" or "Great weather, don't you agree?" Stuff like that. =) Sorry about the confusion.

* * *

**My shout out to bloodyphoenixofhell::**

Hi. =) I really appreciate your taking the time to respond to my fic with constructive criticism. It really means a lot to me that you took the time to read and review this and that you were so honest. I kind of felt the need to defend/justify (whichever you prefer) myself juuuuust a tad bit.

A few things some people miss when reading is my publish date and such. The first several chapters of Part One were—for lack of a better word—shit. I can't believe people read them and actually like them and even still I get reviews about people who got hooked reading the first chapter of part one. I'm like, "really? O.o'' it can't be that good." I look back on it and think, "those first several chapters are shit." But, even now, looking back on all of part one, except the last like 2 or 3 chapters, I'm thinking is crappy. Honestly, the rest of Part One got so chaotic because I have piss poor planning when it comes to stories.

I originally intended for this to just be a short 5 or so chapters of pointless smut. But I abandoned it along the way and about a year later, I picked it back up when I randomly got a review from someone who wanted me to write more. It just kind of spiraled into this odd, roller coaster plot that came from my twisted little mind. I generally prefer writing pointless—almost, but not quite, plotless—fictions. I decided to finish part one rather fast and get to the real train of thought I had when I chose to make this more than the pure smut.

I don't really think its correct to say I have horrific grammar though. When it came to writing essays and other serious writings, I took the time and attention necessary to write well. My teachers, going back to the fifth grade, were always impressed and complimenting my writing. It's continued to this very day as I am preparing to enter my fourth year of university. My English professors have critiqued my papers harder than all the other classmates because I showed amazing talents writing, and they always used my essays as examples for my classmates to look on and better enhance their own writing.

The difference is, I write well when I'm serious; but fanfiction is just a release for me. It's simply just a way to occupy my time and enhance my imagination. You are absolutely correct in assuming I don't look over my work after I type. If I did, my work would look way closer to a professional level. But to be bluntly honest, I am lazy. I don't put a lot of serious work into my fanfictions just because it is a way for me to have fun. I'm not out to impress my teachers and since I'm not trying to make a buck off of this, I don't see the need to try and polish every detail. Sure, I could hire a beta. But then updates would take longer in between and I like updating as soon as I write the chapter.

It's obvious that even with my non-polished grammar and ridiculous amount of typos, I have a large following here. As long as I'm having fun, and readers can understand what I meant and they enjoy my writing, I'm happy. Hell, I think I'm tons better at this writing thing than Stephanie Meyer, and she got famous. She actually has, printed in the first Twilight book, "… more beautifuller…" I read that, and promptly put the book down and never read another word, nor do I watch the movies (though that argument is neither here nor there).

I appreciate your saying I have potential. It really does mean a lot to me. It makes me want to think a little harder about being more accurate with my typing when it comes to fictions. But as long as I'm not making money, I don't see the need to try and be polished up.

You were asking me to contact you if I were interested in writing? I'm not exactly sure what you're implying with that, but I'm willing to hear you out if you're still willing to talk with me. My only problem with breaking free of fanfictions is I have a lot of issues with Character creation and getting all the back story stuff done. I just don't feel creative or original enough. That's why I tend to do fantictions; because while I love writing and making plots, I have serious weakness with the previous issue and fanfiction allows me to just borrow premade characters that everyone knows the background story for. It basically has everything set and I just get the joy of creating a plot. That and I feel Draco and Hermione were destined to be together LOL. So, I don't really have any original fiction. Well, send me a pm if you want to talk more.


	6. Chapter 6

Shout outs to Katilady and mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys at the bottom in my A/N

* * *

Chapter 6:: Five Years Is A Long Time

Draco looked up as Alyssa came out of her office. She looked terrible, like she hadn't slept or ate anything. Draco felt horrible. She must have had some strange connection to Potter; she was fine before he told her about the war.

He wished he hadn't told her, at least not all the details. But, like an idiot, he just _had_ to continue going when she asked him to tell her more. Every time she asked for more details he divulged everything he knew; telling her everything until she knew just as much as he did. She thanked him for telling her, but he knew it was a mistake. Oddly enough though, he found that getting to hold her while she cried into him was the third best sensation in the world; third only to: holding a sleeping Hermione Granger in his bed after the hot, passionate, rough and wild love-making sessions; and the love making sessions themselves.

_I have to do something, or say something at least_. Draco approached her quietly. "Alyssa… I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said so much yesterday. I shouldn't have hel—"

"Don't say any more. I am really grateful for you telling me this Mal-uh… Draco." Alyssa went quiet. Thankfully Draco spoke up; Alyssa couldn't find anything to say and she didn't want to babble like a blubbering buffoon.

"Listen… I know this is really, um… unprofessional… But Alyssa, I would like to take you out to lunch sometime to apologize. We can go anywhere you'd like; my treat, of course." He found it he was quite comfortable being less formal with her, and even found the blush that rose on her cheeks when he said her name endearing.

Alyssa's eyes bore into his, their intensity strong enough to rival his own globally renowned orbs. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and knew it must obviously stand out. Many emotions manifested within her; some scared her, others brought fluttering butterflies to her belly while some just made her think about those two precious girls as the rest of her was just embarrassed. Would they be okay if she started dating again? How long could she keep up the multiple personalities? How long could she keep her stories straight? Even more than that, how long could she keep her daughters separated from him?

_Wait a minute! What am I thinking? He just wants one meal and that is the end of it. It's not like he wants me to date him._ She looked to him again; she was sure that she had been making all kinds of odd concentration faces because he now looked concerned.

"If you're… uh… too busy, I understand." He was looking at her curiously now as her head snapped up. "You're not obligated by any means so don't feel pressured."

"I'm sorry; I've had a LOT on my mind. I'm actually not feeling well, either. But I would love to go out sometime for lunch; it would make for a good way to actually get out." She blushed slightly thinking she sounded as if she didn't have a life. _Well, I don't_.

Draco's face lit up at the prospect of not being rejected. "If you're not feeling well today, you need to rest and get your strength up. When would it be convenient for you?"

"How about next week? Say, Teusday?"

"That sounds great. So, I'll owl you to figure up specifics." He smiled, but caught her as she walking past him. With a quick fluid movement, he put his forehead to hers; his entrancing silver eyes closed.

Her whole body lit up with just one move. Any part of flesh contact he made with her was on fire, her skin sensitive to his touch. She could feel the heat rising to her face; but as fast as he was there, he was gone. Her skin felt strangely warm from the ghost of his touch but yet cold with his absence.

"You've got a slight fever." He said it as if it were common knowledge, though Alyssa was sure that it was just her blushing. "You're getting a slight bit paler, too; and your hair isn't as vibrant with red. You need to keep up with your nutritious needs." He was sounding extremely worried over something so light.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Alyssa was slightly stunned; it seems like she was at a loss for words more often these days. "Well, Draco, I will hopefully see you tomorrow." She smiled as she walked out the door he opened for her.

"Most certainly. Rest well and hopefully you'll feel better." They had crossed the perimeter to the apparition point.

"Thank you. Take care as well." After a brief wave, she popped herself back home where Ginny was waiting for her.

* * *

"Surely you're going right?" Ginny still had puffy, red eyes.

The two had cried together about Harry, but Hermione was amazed that Ginny had held herself together as well as she did. She was still able to smile at her memories of Harry, so he wasn't completely gone from her life. Hermione shared this belief and the two had spent hours laughing and crying until the stitches in their sides became unbearable as they recounted stories and memories of him. It was the best way to mourn in Hermione's opinion. Harry wouldn't have wanted them to cry, right?

But as the sullen topics came to a close, Hermione continued recounting the events after. She told Ginny about Draco holding her while she wept, about Sky's outburst this morning; she told everything up to the events that played out just before she came home.

"I am going; it would be rude to refuse." Hermione took a big bite of her chocoholic ice-cream.

"Leave it to you to always be polite. Why don't you just tell the man that you're you and you have his daughter? Why hide it? Clearly he's been looking for you, prying poor Sky for information about himself." Ginny's argument made a lot of sense in her own mind. She dug her spoon back into her strawberry cheesecake ice cream; chocolate, while she craved it and loved it, broke her out and she didn't want to have to cry over that later on.

"Clearly he's also only interested in his daughter. He's taking Alyssa out to eat. Surely he's moved on."

"Hermione, you may be Alyssa at work, but you are still Hermione. Draco may completely fall in love with Alyssa. But that would only happen because you are underneath Alyssa's exterior. He may not know it, but his subconscious will pick it up."

"How very psychological of you, Gin." Hermione's facetious tone stung with venom. She simply didn't want to hear the truth.

"Look, I'm not trying to place blame on anyone; but I do think you should fix the situation. It's clear you both need each other." Hermione scowled. She didn't _need_ anyone and this was important to note. Ginny ignored her look and continued, "Besides, obviously a lie will come out. I think it best for him to hear it from you than to figure it out on his own. He might be angry if he figures it out." Ginny shuddered.

Angry Draco was something the world had every reason to fear. In just the past month, the girls had heard tons of stories of him ruining his rivals. He took his competition and ran them so far in the ground they had to leave the country to get any sort of business back. Draco was a powerful man, and anyone who doubted that or underestimated him was shown just how wrong they were.

"At that, what if he discovers she is his daughter? He may get really angry and convince the courts to take her away. And you know the courts would side with him for fear of ruin." Ginny took another large sample from her ice-cream as she thought this out loud.

Hermione dropped her spoon into her bowl. She hadn't thought about the father testifying for custody. She needed Draco to do a paternity test, and fast. She was almost sure there was no denying her daughter's pure Malfoy-like hair and eyes. But maybe it was a genetic fluke? After all, Austin's hair and eyes changed.

Regardless, Hermione didn't want to take chances. She wrote a letter to the residing Genetic Testing Prompter at St Mungo's. Through the whole time Ginny just shook her head.

_To whom it may concern:_

_My name is Hermione J. Granger. I am in need of a paternity test for my twin daughters. However, I do not want the father knowing where I am or meeting my daughters until after the results. Is it possible to call Draco L. Malfoy up for an anonymous genetic request? I understand you'll need to screen my daughters too, but I would prefer to do that separately either before or after he is tested. Please write me back if it is possible._

_Hermione J. Granger_

Ginny read the note, then shook her head as she handed it back to Hermione. "I'm telling you this is not a good idea, Hermione."

"Look, if he comes out as the father then I will tell him. But if he isn't the father, he will not meet me. How is that?"

"Hermione, do you _look_ at your daughter every day? Sky is the _spitting image_ of that man; an almost exact genetic replica. She has your love of books and your nurturing, sensitive personality; but she is the carbon copy of her father." Ginny had the extreme urge to smack Hermione upside the head as she gave the letter to Ginny's owl, which hooted happily to have a task to perform and took flight.

"Ginny, they are _twins_. They have the same father yet Austin looks nothing like Draco."

"At any rate I want to get this genetic thing sorted and under the water. When it's over I will go from there what to do about my daughters."

"Well, are you going to date Draco again? What if he wants to date Alyssa?"

"I don't know. I just want what's best for my daughters. Draco is brash; he does what he wants without a second thought to the consequences."

"That may be so, but he is certainly dedicated. Hermione, the man has been pursuing you since you left. Who else could make a better father figure for your girls?"

"Oh, I don't know; someone who won't get angry every five minutes and leave every ten days? He's not a very stable man."

"I think you're exaggerating. He loves you. At that, the man is rich; not saying to be a knutdigger, but your daughters never have to go without. It's a relief that we don't have the luxury to ignore right now. Even with the daycare being a success, we're barely breaking even. It would be a relief to have a guy willing to help me with Morgan. You're luckier than you think you are." Ginny looked at her son's bedroom door. "Even I need to get out dating again. It's hard to find a guy that will stick around when you're a single mom. I don't think I need to tell you about that."

She shifted her worried amber eyes to Hermione. "You don't know how lucky you are to have a guy who wanted to stay with you despite paternity. Most guys would do exactly what Blaise or Harry did." Ginny stood and walked to her room, stopping briefly to pat Hermione's shoulder warmly. "I'm not going to point wands, but they've had a great father all along; even with you keeping him from them." With that she walked into her room, quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Hermione was unsure of how long she sat there on their couch, deep in blank thoughts, but the irritated wrapping on the window alerted her to the return of her roommate's owl. Apparently it had been raining somewhere between St. Mungo's and her house, and the owl was not at all hesitant to show its disdain to Hermione's task. She took the letter from the bird and gave it an owl treat, letting it sulk in its cage.

_Ms. Hermione J. Granger:_

_Indeed, it is possible to request an anonymous paternity test. However, being that you are requesting this of Mr. Malfoy anonymously, he is not obligated to comply. He has agreed, though, with the condition that this ordeal is kept quiet from the public. He has stated he would only come in if his terms are met. If you are willing to accept please come in sometime on Thursday afternoon. Mr. Malfoy's appointment has been set for 10 AM on Friday. He has also agreed to pay for the testing for all four of you. We appreciate your cooperation and hope to see you Thursday._

_Department of Genetic Testing_

Hermione huffed slightly. He didn't want it to get out? She scoffed. How much more obvious could he be? He didn't want the public to know about his potential paternity with halfblood kids. It infuriated her beyond belief. Then he went and insinuated she couldn't pay on her own! Did he really view her as such a pauper?

Then she saw that terrorizing Eagle Owl tap her window. She had seen that owl a lot over the past few years, but she never replied to a single letter. This time when she took the letter from the owl, it took flight immediately; he expected it now apparently.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you and the girls are well. I've noticed that you've finally decided to see who fathered them. I wish you would have done this sooner; but as it stands, better late than never._

_I've been patient. Hermione, I've waited for five years for you. I was hoping you'd get your space, find yourself, and then you would seek me out. You never did and I'm done waiting. I'm done playing this childish game of tag, Hermione. I've grown up; I'm not the little tosser I was in school. You'd be a fool to not see that._

_If I am the father, I am demanding full rights to see my child. If you wish to deny me my rights as father, you will leave me no choice but to take custody. I hadn't wanted it to come down to this, but you've left me no choices. I hate having to do this to you, Hermione. I've wanted nothing more than to stay with you._

_Despite everything between us, all the bickering and spats, I really wanted to make it work with you. I was, and still am, willing to raise the girls; even if they are that Prat's children. I don't know what more I can do to make you see that I love you with all my heart. Is five years not enough to prove that?_

_Well, what's done is done. After this test, I'm not playing. If you don't want me in your life that's fine; I will move on. I can't wait on you forever, everyone deserves to be happy. I may be a sodding bastard, but I am not stupid. Hell, for all I know, you could be sitting on a couch curled up with a lover laughing over this letter; but damn it all, Hermione, I will not allow you to keep my children away from me._

_After the test on Friday, I want to meet with you. It is strictly for the results and a plan of action. We need to meet somewhere quiet and more private though. I don't want all this leaking to the press. No. I know what you're thinking and don't. Just stop and keep reading with an open-mind. I'm obviously single, have been for nearly five years. Could you imagine what the press would do if they discovered I had a long lost child? They would go stark raving mad. There would be press following you and your children everywhere, they'd be outside your home. Just trust me. You want this out of the eye of the public; for you and your daughter's privacy. Need I remind you about Skeeter?_

_That being said, we can meet where ever you would like. Thought I would prefer it be at one of our places, or a room in an inn. No, not for the bed; keep your mind on the task at hand. I still have feelings for you, yes; but right now, my sole concern is getting this children thing sorted out. So, you have no need to worry about anything…mature… happening._

_So, send me an owl before Saturday morning with the details._

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Hermione was filled with so many emotions that she felt numb, though silent tears were falling down her cheeks. It wasn't the time to be sentimental or unsure. Now was the time for Hermione to be decisive for the first time in five years.

She could only think about her daughters. The pain they must have been feeling while missing a father, imagining it made her feel guilty. Draco; she knew his misery was all her fault. Why couldn't the ruddy boy just let go. She had seen him do it to tons of girls at Hogwarts. He had no guilty conscious at fucking them then turning them away. He had done it a lot.

She looked back to his letter: _I've grown up.

* * *

_

A/N::

YAAAAAY I made this chapter extra long to apologize for the extreme shortness of the previous.

WOOOOW Draco has a lunch date with Alyssa on Friday. He has to do a Paternity test on Friday as well. He gets to finally see Hermione after all this time. I wonder what is going to happen XD

Is it me or is Draco sounding a bit fed up with the games she is playing? Maybe he is really tired of it, or maybe he just wants an excuse to move on to Alyssa?

* * *

Shout Outs::

**mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys**

Kudasai desu ka. If you're asking me for an update, you really just need to say onegaishimasu. Kudasai literally means something like "please give me this" where as onegai is like "I ask you this favor" So for an update you can say onegaishimasu … if you're purchasing/ordering something you would say kudasai "ano tokei wo kudasai" (I'll buy that watch, please) or "ano mado wo akete kudasai" (translates to "please open that window" but literally means "give me that open window")

Using onegaishimasu would be like begging or pleading for something while kudasai is for formal requests… does that make sense? ^^;; I'm bad at explaining, but I actually just asked my teacher about this on Monday XD

**Katilady**

Ahhh… Yeah ^^;;; my depression has lifted a little. It's just my dog is kind of sick. He needs a surgery that's going to cost $1000 at the minimum. He needs to have a certain gland removed to stop some fluid from building up in his neck. The condition doesn't bother him, he still eats, runs, plays, everything. The only bad thing is risk of infection. My mom and dad can't afford the surgery, and my mom says to put him down. But why should I put my buddy down just for something that's not impairing him? His quality of living won't change. He won't be sick anymore. Killing him is so pointless and I don't want to lose another pet. Especially not over this trivial matter.

My boyfriend and I are working to scrap up the money but it's going to take us a few months. I just hope that infection doesn't settle in before we can do that.

Aside from that, I've just been really upset that my life is really, really, really dull. I am 21 years old and just wishing I could go out and get into dance and movies and music… BUT I have no experience there because we can't afford the expensive schooling and we just don't know the right people. So that's out. Unless any of you [any readers reading this] know someone willing to train me for free? LOL doubt that'll happen. Oh well.

=)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey just a memo. My computer decided to screw up three times when I was typing that last chapter. The final time it messed up, I had 7 pages written then when I came back I had half a page. None of my changes were saved, even though I had saved it. Due to that and my sheer laziness of not rechecking my chapters, there was an inconsistency. Draco and Alyssa are having their lunch date on Friday after his paternity test; Not Tuesday, that was my original idea but I changed it.

maddie00reader & Naiya Kokoro get the honors of this update's review shout outs! At the bottom yo!

On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7:: Ask DNA

Draco was pacing in his study, contemplating deep thoughts and doubts. He had received his letter back from Alyssa. She had agreed to lunch later today, saying she wanted him to pick the place. That she had only moved here a few months back. She was very busy with the daycare and never got much opportunity to get out. Draco could easily believe this.

He knew about operating a business; he owned his own after all. However, his artifact recovery business was large enough that he merely had to oversee everyone. His job allowed for a lot of free time and did not require him to be as intertwined as Allysa's position.

She involved herself, which was something he liked about her. She opened this business with the children's interests at heart. She cared for each child and knew each child by name. She was whole-hearted with her job; passionate and unwavering. Draco had to admire her strength. She seemed troubled, yet she continued working hard every day. Draco didn't have that kind of dedication to his job. He was content watching everyone else.

He truly felt enamored with the determined girl. She couldn't have been much out of his age, if at all. But, he would find out in a mere hour if he was a father. His mind was plagued with thoughts of being a father. He was angry, no doubt. The possibility of fathering a child had settled to near truth when he laid eyes on that little blonde girl.

He balled his fists up at his sides. He'd missed so much of that little girl's life; her twin's life, too. The thought that Hermione hid them away from him as a child would do to a puppy or kitten their parent didn't want them to have, well it was safe to say he couldn't think clearly. He loved Hermione, and he would give the world to make her happy. He would sacrifice anything in his life to protect her. He also was disgusted with her childish behavior. Her deceit had hurt him more than he let her know. There were times he had blinding rage, other times he wept; though he would never let that secret out of his study—not even Noggles, his ever faithful house elf since Draco was three years old, knew that Draco cried in his study.

His study, once the late Lucius Malfoy's study, was his sanctuary. The house elves were forbidden to entire that room when Draco was home. When he was away, they were allowed to clean. But the second his wards alerted the house elves of his return, they were to leave immediately; task finished or not. This is where he was now located; at risk of wearing a pacing trail in his lush carpets.

He turned his head to the clock on the mantle. It was 9:45. Fifteen minutes left; he might as well head to St. Mungo's. He checked his appearance one last time in the mirror before apparating to the front entrance of the magical Hospital.

With a heavy sigh he walked up to the desk of the Genetic Testing Department's waiting room, clearing his throat to catch the attention of the inattentive attendant. _It's a little ironic that this bimbo is an attendant. She isn't attending to anyone._ Draco was about ready to speak when she finally looked up at him. Her bright green eyes lit up when she recognized the most wanted bachelor on the market.

"Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise to meet you; to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you in this department?" She batted her long, obviously fake, eyelashes at him; giving him her sweetest smile.

_Suck up anymore and you may just win a sperm dumpster award_. "I have an appointment for ten."

"Oh yes. Please fill out this chart with all your information. Then sign here, here, here, initial here and here, sign here, here, and here; and date here." She had bent over the packet flipping the pages fast showing him every X and dotted line he were to make a pen mark on. He also noticed that she lingered bent over a slight bit longer than he thought necessary; then he noticed why. She had been not so subtle in the flaunting and modeling of her overly enhanced breasts. When she leaned back up, she swept her loose, blonde hair back over her shoulder as if to push it back out of her way; inconspicuously showing him her neck.

Draco, however, was by no means stupid. When you held the title for four years running as the Slytherin Sex God, and being blessed with the stamina of a stallion, you get used to girls trying to bed you. Draco had even found it interesting that amount of fame and money you have to your name is directly correlated with the amount of sluts that follow you around. Thankfully, he had plenty of practice pretending to not have noticed their slutty subtleties; he was relieved that ignoring them usually gave them the hint.

"Thank you." Draco didn't even hesitate in his turn to a chair in the waiting room to fill out the papers. He also knew to not even glance at her changes to catch his attention when he returned with the papers. He did notice though, that her zipper front dress, the standard uniform of all the females in the office, had conveniently unzipped another two inches or so to give him even more view of her creamy, pale breasts. He wouldn't take the bait though; as far as she could tell, his eyes never strayed from her face.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Malfoy. They will call you back shortly." She was slightly cross. He had blown her off; his eyes had never even once strayed to her ample bosom. Honestly! She noticed his amused reaction to her coldness as he went to turn away. He was _amused_ by her? "Ah. Mr. Malfoy?" When he turned back, raising an eyebrow, she continued, "I happen to know that you're single. I'm a pureblood too and would love the chance to go on a date. You must be looking for a wife right?"

He snickered. "You're not what I'm looking for. No self respect, no modesty, no personality." He could have continued naming off items he found distasteful about her, but she had crossed her arms with an insulted face and cut in on him.

"No personality? And how would you know about my personality?"

"If you have to show cleavage to try and get a man's attention, it tells me that you have nothing else to offer." They were speaking low so the old woman in the back of the waiting room wouldn't catch their conversation. "You're not very subtle with your flaunting. I have had my share of sluts and I'm getting serious; you don't fit the bill. You're more what I would have used for stamina practice when I was thirteen."

"Mr. Malfoy!" A nurse from the back came out to call Draco back. He gave one pitying look over the insulted secretary before following the nurse back to get tested.

"Good Morning, Mr. Malfoy." A cheerful man in a white lab coat stuck his hand out to shake Draco's. "My name is Charles McWherton. I will be administering your paternity test today. So please sit here for me." He man gestured to the chair. Draco's eyes got wide at the site of the large needle and a syringe. He never admitted it to others, but he hated needles; especially when he didn't know how, exactly, they planned to use it.

Of course, they drew blood. They also made him urinate in a beaker, and they made him open his mouth to collect some of the soft tissue. He was wondering just how elaborate the test was going to be when a cauldron was pulled out. The test prompter added a dash of this and a pinch of that before carefully measuring out the urine. He then added a tad more of this and some of that. He poured all the blood into the cauldron that was now a smoky blue color. He added the tissue scrapings last, and the cauldron's contents became a fiery-red for a brief moment; finally settling into a deep shade of green.

_How fitting._ Draco only thought it was appropriate that the color would just so happen to be green. He perked up when he saw the man pour in a new beaker; the contents a bright orange color. The beaker had the name _H.J. Granger_ on it and Draco found himself in dire need of oxygen. He had forgotten to breathe through most of the process and his breath hitched when he saw that beaker.

The prompter then ladled the mixed contents, now a bright mass of yellow, into two beakers. Draco saw two small vials; one was silver and one purple. The prompter gently added a measure of the silver to the first beaker of Draco and Hermione's mixture. He then did the same with the purple in the other vial. Draco couldn't bear the wait any longer. He was sure his stomach couldn't knot up any more, and he was also fairly positive that his knees would have given out on him if he wasn't sitting in a chair. He, of course would not admit that he was scared; but dammit, he felt anxiety close to the point of wetting himself while his skin got real clammy and the sweat started beading up on his forehead. But no, he wasn't scared; never scared.

The first vial with silver turned to a bright white. Draco wasn't sure what this meant exactly, but he felt his stomach do what seemed to be flip flops. When he saw the second turn to a deep black, he didn't know how much more his anxiety would take. The prompter was writing notes down the whole time, quiet "interesting"s and "I see"s emitting every other second or so.

When the notes were finished, the man smiled and looked up to Draco who seemed to be nearly three shades lighter than what he had been when he entered. The prompter either never noticed or was used to people losing color. No matter what it was, he just smiled. "I will be back momentarily with your report."

He left the room, leaving Draco to control his breathing before he burst into hyperventilation. Why couldn't people just tell him what was going on. Why did they have to continually act like this were some top secret mission and he was the test subject? He knew why he was here.

* * *

He had been brooding the whole time, but when the prompter came back in, he sat up a little straighter; some of the color returning to his face.

"Here you are, Mr. Malfoy. All the results are inside. We have kept the original copies on file. Both you and Ms. Granger have copies. Or rather, Ms. Granger will have a copy of the tests arriving within the day."

Draco's head snapped up. "I never said the name of who was testing me. This was supposed to be anonymous, am I correct?"

Charles just smiled. "She came in yesterday. She was rather flustered about the ordeal. Something along the lines of, 'It's all in shambles. He knows. He contacted me about this almost immediately.' She wasn't too thrilled that you had pieced the puzzle together."

Draco only nodded. He didn't think it necessary to divulge information to a third party. Charles already held, in that small folder, enough evidence to destroy the peace and quiet in those two little girls' lives. Draco didn't want to risk upsetting the man for fear of him selling the results to some tabloid.

Instead, Draco merely reached for the folder then offered a brief departing excuse before stopping by the front desk to pay for the tests. Thankfully the girl had left in the some forty-five minutes Draco was being tested.

Draco didn't dare open the envelope. Not until he was safe and alone in the quiet of his private study, did he break the seal on the envelope. He pulled out the two sheets of paper, though he was terrified to look at the highlighted part on the bottom. Yes, now Draco, in the comfort and security of his study, would admit that he was terrified.

_Page One of Two:_

_Skylene Nichole Marie Granger; Age: 4.5 years_

_With the combined parts of one Ms. Granger and one Mr. Malfoy, the DNA test has a 86 percent genetic match with a .03 percent margin of error._

_In the case of four and a half years old Skylene Granger; you are the father. _

_St. Mungo's Department of Genetic Testing finds this result to be 99.07% accurate._

_Page Two of Two:_

_Abbigail Austen Elise Granger; Age: 4.5 years_

_With the combined parts of one Ms. Granger and one Mr. Malfoy, the DNA test has a 13 percent genetic match with a 24 percent margin of error._

_In the case of four and a half years old Abbigail Granger; you are not the father._

_St. Mungo's Department of Genetic Testing finds this result to be 76% accurate._

Draco was stunned. There was no other word for his state. He didn't move, he didn't think. He wasn't even sure if he was blinking or breathing for that matter.

He had a beautiful little girl that looked just like him. He had a daughter.

He could feel his heart breaking into little fragments of guilt, anger, fear, remorse, and pride.

He was a _dad_.

* * *

A/N::

Yeah Yeah… you all called it. Draco and Sid one baby each. "But how can that be?" You ask? Well that explanation will come later ;D

Awww Draco. Haha. Trying to be the big tough guy in public. We all have to be afraid of something, it's okay Draco. We will forgive a little bit of human emotion from you! Next chapter is his date with Alyssa =3

OK! So I have TOTALLY been in love with this fic that took me forever to read. It's called the Dragon's Bride. It's a Dramione fic and you can't miss it, it's 61 chapters long. But it was one of the most AMAZING fics I have EVER read. I envy this author. They were so amazing. Little details would come back, plot twists, tantalizing plot twists, and a roller coaster that will have your stomach in knots. I LOVED this story. I HIGHLY recommend it. Even if you can't sit and read it all at once, just try it. It incorporates so much. And it is so amazingly canon while being Dramione anyway. Awww I loved it so much D:

* * *

Shout Out Time!

**maddie00reader::**

Yeep! Morgan Lee Aiden Weasley is Ginny's little boy. AKA Morgan. Skylene Nichole Marie Granger is Hermione's Blonde Daughter. AKA Sky. Abbigail Austin Elise Granger is the brunette daughter. AKA Austin. They are long. But I really like the names and they're rather unique. These are the names I am going to give to my children when I have them. =3 Yup. So you were correct.

**Naiya Kokoro::**

わあ！ないやちゃんの日本語はすごいです！私はとてもうれしいです。ないやちゃんのコメントありがとうございます。

Unfortunately, I'm only in Japanese 1020 at the moment so I'm still rather basic… but I understood your comment and it made me so happy to see it in Japanese and be able to read it and understand it. You brightened my day a little bit and I even told my teacher that you did that XD she was really excited.

I hope I was right in my Japanese ^^;;; I'm pretty bad with adjectives still. Next chapter をよんでください！

I really hope the characters show up on .O


	8. Chapter 8

This Update's Shout outs go to: Cherrygeri and EYESviolet =3 At The Bottom Yo!

* * *

Chapter 8:: Wooing Alyssa

Alyssa bustled around the daycare center, ready for her date and simply busying herself with things to occupy her mind. Hermione had received the results, and she was sure Draco had, too. Was this going to complicate Alyssa's date with Draco? Alyssa was jittery, jumping slightly at any noise no matter how quiet.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the bell tinged to let her know someone had walked into the lobby. It was Draco. He was a tad paler than usual, but he otherwise looked like himself. He was well dressed; colors of emerald, black, and silver encompassed him like always. His hair was well groomed and styled to look nice and messy at the same time. He was clean shaven and Hermione found the hair style to make him appear more roguish; not that that was necessary considering what a bad boy he was in school.

"Hey. You look stunning." He greeted her warmly as he looked her up and down. His eyes hungrily chewed at her figure sheathed in the form fitting strapless white and black dress. She blushed under his heavy gaze, inwardly praying he couldn't see through her glamour charms; though the logical portion of her brain was telling her this was an unnecessary worry, she had checked and rechecked and triple checked her glamour.

"Thank you. You look right charming yourself." She smiled when he offered her his hand.

Choley McAdams, the young, blonde receptionist, openly gawked at the exchange. She knew her boss didn't like getting personally involved with the children's parents; said it always caused biases and other mental blocks to her open-mindedness. But, Draco wasn't actually a parent of a student… merely a temporary guardian, right? Choley turned back to her work as the couple walked out, still baffled by the exchange she witnessed

"I hope you don't mind me pulling you from work." Alyssa blushed as she apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Draco gave her one of his infamous, heart-stopping smiles. It was easy to see why nearly every girl wanted to sleep with him all over again. "I'm the owner and manager of a company. I can afford to step out just about whenever. It's me that should be apologizing for taking you away from work."

They reached the apparition point together and Draco gave her another award-winning smile. "How are you with side-apparition?"

Alyssa inwardly cringed. She really didn't like any methods of transportation that the wizards created, but of all of them, apparition was the least nagging in her body; thought she preferred floo it was mildly inconvenient to find a fireplace with the floo set up. When she met Draco's eyes, she nodded. Draco smiled and took her hand. With that, they were gone.

When Alyssa reopened her eyes, she was in Italy. She gasped and covered her mouth as Draco pulled her out of the hidden alley they had emerged from. When she turned to look, it had been charmed so that anyone who didn't know it was there would see a blank wall. "How is that—?"

Draco chuckled. Of course Alyssa would be the girl more impressed by a hidden alley than a date in a foreign country. "You have to know it's there to see it. Come on, I have reservations for us." He tugged her lightly.

He gently led her into a little restaurant, the lights were dimmed, and the atmosphere screamed something expensive to her. _Holy hell, he really did mean wherever I wanted_. Draco spoke with the man seating them and Alyssa was shocked by his fluency. When the host went away, she looked at him with large eyes. He just smiled and asked her, "What?" He shifted a little under her gaze quickly regained his composure.

"You're fluent in Italian?"

He looked taken aback. "That's what you were so surprised about? I figured you'd be more surprised by a sudden lunch date in Italy."

"Well forgive me, but I don't meet bilingual people every day, and I'm very shocked to see Italy. It's just the former is a bit more shocking to learn about." She sat back in her chair a little, averting her eyes.

He gave a light chuckle. "It's a good thing I'm not bilingual then."

"Huh?" She had just heard him speaking fluently to the host. How could he not be bilingual.

"I guess you don't know much about my family, seeing you're from Wales. Yours is one country we don't have too much influence in." He paused momentarily. "It's not to sound boastful or anything. Believe me, my family is not one of the best families to meet. They've done some horrid things, and now I'm left to pick myself back up. There's a reputation that follows me, which I did nothing to earn."

"You mean with the war and such?"

Draco nodded, his eyes coming back to hers. "My father was a big supporter of the Dark Lord. As for my mother, not so much. She believed in his cause, but she threw a fit the second he ordered me do things for him."

"You were a death eater?" Her voice was low, she hissed it out.

"No. No, I never got initiated." He pulled out his left arm and showed her the bare, pale skin. "I was going to though. Until I met the one girl who made me believe that muggle-borns were just as competent as purebloods." He trailed off slightly.

"What happened to her?"

"That's neither here nor there." He gave her an apologetic smile. "I didn't bring you out to talk about my past loves. This is to say I'm sorry. I really did say too much when it came to… yeah." He looked down. He didn't want to say Harry's name and he was sure that he didn't want to see the tears welling up.

"How did we get on this topic anyway?" She questioned lightly.

"You were being shocked about my fluency. Oh yeah! I derailed, huh? My family always has private tutors for their children. Mine included French, Italian, and Latin teachers. They were around me at all times of the day, talking with me. My mum was around enough to ensure I learned English."

"So you speak four languages?"

"Fluently. I can somewhat speak Spanish too, though not by my parents doing."

Their waiter came around with some wine and a soup to start them off. She was slowly warming up to him, as they made small talk about their childhoods and finished their soups.

"So what all have you done today?" Draco asked as the waiter cleared the bowls away, gently patting his lips with a napkin.

_His table manners are impeccable. Those tutors paid off because there is no way Lucius could raise a son like this._ "Oh, just scrambling around the daycare center."

"A little jumpy I noticed." She blushed lightly then raised her eyes to meet his. "Were you nervous?" His question was a whisper but she heard it loud and clear, the chill of her spine and the shiver she got was barely concealed.

"I don't get out much." She answered, hoping not to lead him on. She wanted the conversation to stray as far away from her as possible. "So, Draco, what did you do today?"

"I… I had some testing done at St. Mungo's." He was hesitant to tell her anything more; he didn't want to lie, but he sure as hell didn't want to tell her the truth.

"Oh?" Her interest perked. "Is everything okay? You're not sick are you?" She allowed a curious concern to come over her face. She only hoped he couldn't see through her lies.

"Oh no, no. Nothing like that." He sipped on some water for a chance to think, but she continued on.

"Then, is this something more personal that I shouldn't be asking about?"

"It isn't so much personal as it is just… It's something I haven't fully had time to run through my mind. It's nothing to worry over though."

"Does this have to do with that girl from your past that you're looking for?" Draco closed his eyes momentarily before looking to her. He didn't say anything, but he allowed a small nod. "Do you need to talk about it?" Hermione knew it was wrong to use her guise as Alyssa to pry into him, but could it really hurt that much?

"Well… I'm not really the bear all your feelings and secrets type." The waiter returned with a much appreciated distraction, their main course. When the waiter walked away, Alyssa smiled at him.

"You know, you don't have to hide secrets from me. Who am I going to tell that would benefit me? I don't have a vendetta against you, and telling tabloids would only give attention to you." She said it matter-of-factly, taking a large bite from her chicken parmesan.

"This is true." Draco reasoned allowed, taking a small bite from his food. He took a sip from his wine and dabbed at his mouth politely with his napkin.

"You don't like to answer people openly." She sounded a little disappointed. He wasn't going to tell Alyssa anything, how could she expect him too? She was simply a stranger.

Draco quirked a pale eyebrow up in curiosity and a slightly mischievous smirk coming over his full lips. "Blame it on my raising. Trust no one, answer no questions. Thankfully, I've learned to trust; even if it is only a little. But I can't say I enjoy answering questions about myself." He saw the slight frown of confusion come over her pout; suddenly he wanted very much to kiss her. He didn't though. He, painfully, pulled his eyes back up to hers. "I'll make a deal with you." Immediately her interest seemed spiked. "I'll answer any questions you have honestly, no matter what that question is; but you have to let me take you out on a real date tomorrow night to get those answers."

"You want me to _let_ you take me on a date?" She couldn't contain the giggle that came up rather flirtatiously.

He chuckled. "I can't very well make you accept it. You have to let it."

She smiled at him, finishing off her wine. "Tomorrow night. Is seven ok?"

"Seven it is." Draco nodded his head.

Draco told the waiter to charge the bill to his account; together they walked out and back to the little alley, apparating back to the daycare.

"Thank you, Draco. I had a wonderful time."

"Then I'll have to do my best tomorrow to top today." He gave her a playful wink then kissed the knuckles of her left hand. "Until tomorrow." He gave her one last long look into her eyes before apparating away, leaving her to float into her office and daydream for the rest of the day.

* * *

Draco walked into his study, gently bringing the door to a click. He was nervous about what she'd ask him, but now was not the time to revert back to old Malfoy. He would have to be honest. This is what honesty was, right? Being able to tell someone the truth even though it's easier to lie; when it works more convenient for you to lie, you should be honest right? Well, he was not going to push Alyssa away like he did Hermione. But first, he had to meet with Hermione; he had to discuss their child visitation agreement.

_Hermione,_

_I got my results, as I am sure you did. We need to meet to discuss this. Floo to my manor tomorrow morning at ten. It's private; we won't have to deal with eavesdropping. You don't have to worry about my parents. There won't be anyone here. I'll leave my floo gate open for you, my address is enclosed._

_This isn't a request. If you have a more preferred location, yet still just as private, owl me by nine tonight. If you do not message me, and you fail to show tomorrow, you will be getting a summons. I don't want it to come to this, but it seems that is the only way you will come._

_Draco L. Malfoy_

He sent the letter off and then sat at his desk, returning his attentions to his date with Alyssa. He was done with Hermione if she let him down. He couldn't wait forever. He knew it was stupid to hold on to his beliefs of an heir, and he didn't care for the pureblood factor; but he did want a family. If Hermione didn't want that, then he was ready to accept that.

Alyssa wasn't a bad lady, and she obviously had an abundance of maternal instincts—her job required it, right? She would make a perfect addition to his life, if the dates go smoothly. Yes, he'd just have to wait for Hermione's decision; then he could date freely again.

When nine o'clock rolled around and no word had come from Hermione, he allowed himself to fall asleep, anxiously awaiting his morning meeting with Hermione.

* * *

A/N::

You guys keep asking if Hermione is ever going to show herself to Draco. LOL, YES! Of course she will. She can't very well decide to leave him, but allow Alyssa to see him, right? And of course Sky will come into play. And there's a big role for Austen.

I don't understand why everyone thinks Sid is such a creeper. I love my OC, he's sexy, flirty, mischievous, mysterious, kind, respectful. He's like the ideal guy… with one or two flaws ;D hee hee I has plans for him!

You guys are amazing readers though! I love the reviews! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I check my emails and see that I've gotten so many reviews! I love you guys so much! Lets try for even more reviews, ne?

* * *

Review Shoutouts!

Cherrygeri

I can't help but giggle every time people mention how much they loved the first part. The first five chapters of it were… crap to say the least. And then it got so messy and craptastic that it was near abandonment quite a few different times. The only reason I kept with it was to appease the reviewers… Now I've got an idea of where I want this to go, I'm sooper excited to finish this up.

As far as the kids, I love them too. Their speech is annoying to personify, but I feel like if I type what they're trying to say without putting their speech problems in, they sound too mature and understanding for children. It really loses the child feel they hold. At least in my mind. So I am going to keep writing with the speech issues. =3

To the Japanese. This fall will make my third semester of Japanese in college. We're using the Genki books. =3 I'm enjoying it immensely. Unfortunately, it moves really slow, so I'm not very far in, and I don't know many kanjis… I think I'm up to 50? Somewhere around there. =3 But I want to go to Japan and teach conversational English =3

EYESviolet

Haha, I know that they were extremely OC in the first 5 chappies of the first part… but since I wrote those, I'm hoping that I've well made up for it. =3 People will always complain. I actually got complaints on my latest one-shot that I wrote it too long and they didn't finish it… Its like… why'd you start? I put the word count at the top -.-;; lol

Ahaha, thank you =3 I love those names. I thought them up a long time ago and was like OMG I'm going to name my kids these names. Skylene's is actually a long standing joke because the initials are SNM and if you say SNM it kinda sounds like S 'n M LOL YAY! XD my poor child. I hope she doesn't hate me XD I pulled Austen as a girl's name from that country song "Austen" by blake Shelton. Lovely song, and it just makes me picture a lovely girl. I decided after that that Austen made a gorgeous girl's name. My mom disagrees, but oh well… She named her daughter Sandra Kristina -.- so boring. Lol Morgan as a boy's name came from the movie "Signs" if you're wondering, and I fell in love with the name Aiden after watching "The Ring" =3 Sure did.

OMG Your image just made me picture the first daddy visit chapter I'm going to write and it inspired some lovely ideas I'mma give you credit if I use them, kay? =D

Heh, my grammar is pretty bad. I never in depth studied my English. I let it go in one ear, kept what I needed for the tests, then let the rest slide out the other. I hate grammar. But, for someone who never tried, and doesn't use a beta, I feel I do a decent job. =3 I know about those crappy fics ._. Boy do I… I read some that I just couldn't get past the first two paragraphs. And that's saying something; I always try to keep reading for the story, even if the grammar is bad… but some it's just "…no…" LOL

Don't worry about long reviews, I love them. It makes me feel like the people who leave long reviews really appreciate the story. Others are just "keep going" or "love it so far" and while I love reviews and will take any I can get… it just makes me feel like they wasted the time reviewing, they didn't really tell me anything about the story. Even if they just mentioned what they really liked about that chapter, or what they didn't. You know, PavedwithbadIntentions is the only reviewer who mentioned anything about the Draco/Secretary interaction of the last chapter? It's always the longer reviews that I remember, and always the longer reviews that catch my attention to the name of the reviewer. That's how you guys end up in my shoutouts. Lol.

As I wrap this up, I am fascinated with German, I think it can sound really nice… but most of the time it sounds really harsh and "grrr in your face" lol. But my boyfriend studied it in high school, so when he speaks a little I'm like, "it sounds so neat!" lol. The characters for Japanese really aren't that hard. Hiragana/Katakana were REALLY easy to remember, and Kanji all have one meaning even though they have a billion ways to pronounce each character. But Kanji is like art and pictures. So it's not so bad =3 I'm having fun with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:: You Can't Take My Daughter

Hermione looked into the mirror feeling overly nervous. Her reflection showed, not the confident, caring Alyssa, but rather the shaky bookworm she once was. She suddenly felt like she were eleven again, back when the mere thought of Angry Draco made her heart stop cold with fear. By the time she had reached thirteen, he no longer scared her; so to see herself now, terrified of how he's going to act, she was angry with herself.

Draco's temper was legendary. Even now, people would comment on how he ruined this person or destroyed that person. He was fearless now. He had no reason to fear anyone. With him having the upper hand, she had no choice but to comply with whatever his demands were. What would he ask of her? How far would he take this? The more she thought about it, the more she felt like this was blackmail; like she was getting the short of the stick.

She had talked with Ginny about this last night, and Ginny was quick to point out Hermione's fault in the ordeal. _"Draco missed out on five years of his daughter's life. In his mind, and I fully agree, he got the short end of the stick."_ Sure, it was Hermione's fault; but did Ginny really have to be so blunt?

Hermione sighed, making sure her hair was managed and her denim skirt straight. She had originally been a little concerned about wearing a mid-thigh skirt, but she blew it off. She was at least going to look good; it would let Draco know she was doing fine on her own. She double checked her makeup then brushed the remaining dryer lent from her silk, purple halter-top. When she decided she looked decent, she walked into the living room to do cover some last minute details with Ginny.

"Remember, I'm placing his address here. If I'm not back in two hours, come for me." Hermione put the address on the refrigerator door. Ginny merely waved her hand dismissively in a "yeah-yeah" motion. Clearly she wasn't going to pay too much attention. "Okay then, guess I'll be going now."

"Hey, Mione?" Ginny looked up from a magazine that had been occupying her attention, stopping Hermione from leaving. Hermione just turned and looked, raising an attentive eyebrow. "What do you think about me possibly finding out Morgan's father?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I mean… It won't mean much now; you know, now that Harry's gone and Blaise never cared. But, you know, so I know."

"Well, what would you do after finding out?"

"I don't know. I guess you could say it's just for peace of mind." Ginny shrugged, her big amber eyes glossing with the shine of the light.

"Well, if you want to know, I say just do it. It couldn't hurt. And at least then, when Morgan asks, you have an answer you can give him. That day won't be too far away you know." Hermione gave her friend a sympathetic smile. Ginny looked over at her napping son, stroking his nappy black hair. Hermione said her quick bye and strapped her purple sandals to her feet. She sighed and stepped into the floo, an icy coldness overcoming her stomach as she yelled his address.

* * *

She stepped out of the floo to find a house elf waiting for her. The house elf gave a deep, awkward curtsey. Hermione noted that this house elf was wearing a pink dress strapped sundress, and a necklace. The necklace was odd to Hermione, just a standard chain that a muggle would use to tie a dog up outside, with a small, light pad lock as the charm and clasp. The padlock was also odd to her. It had no key hole, no combination, just the Malfoy crest engraved on the lock.

"Hello, Miss. Tingle is to show Young Miss to the young master's study. Please follow Tingle, Miss." Tingle turned, leading the way towards the door.

"Tingle?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Why is it you're wearing the lock on your neck?"

"Why, this is Tingle's owner's crest. If the young master frees Tingle, Tingle's necklace will break." Hermione inwardly grimaced. She had given up on her _S.P.E.W._ motion, but she sure hated when creatures said they were owned. "Is Young Miss feeling okay?"

"I'm okay, Tingle. Say, are you happy being here with the Malfoys?"

"There are no other Malfoys. Young Master is the only Malfoy left. But the young master is very kind to Tingle. Master is also very kind to Tingle's brother, Jingle. Tingle and Jingle is the only house elves left. Master pays kindly, though Tingle and Jingle are not needing Master's money. Master feeds us and clothes Tingle and Jingle too. Master says Master doesn't like Master's house elves wearing sacks. Master changed house elf law so that house elves may have clothes."

"Malfoy did?" Hermione was surprised that his parents weren't around, but she was extremely shocked to hear he was promoting the welfare of

"Yes, Miss." Tingle was leading her through a serious of halls and wings; Hermione wasn't sure if she could find her way back. "Master says an old acquaintance of Master was spreading the idea that house elves is not just slaves. Tingle thinks Master's acquaintance is silly. Tingle thinks house elves live for house elves' masters. House elves is not happy without a Master to wait on." Tingle said this matter-of-factly, turning a corner. "The young master said Master would never do away with Tingle or Jingle. That Master appreciates Tingle and Jingle's hard work. Master treats Tingle and Jingle very good."

Tingle turned down a hall to their left and stopped in front of two large, heavy oak doors. Tingle knocked twice and received a distant "Yes?"

"Master's Miss is here. Tingle brought Young Miss here as Master asked."

"Thank you, Tingle." Draco said answering the door. He stepped aside to allow Hermione in then closed the door, effectively closing the small elf out of the room. Hermione noticed the room's décor, surprised in the color arrangement. The plush beige carpet called to her feet, making her wish she could remove her shoes and relish the feel of it against her bare feet. The deep mahogany wood of the furniture in the room looked rich and well polished. The deep, brown-stained, wood wall paneling gave the room a classy feel. Hermione noted that it was eerily clean and organized.

"Any day you're ready to talk, you're welcome to sit here." Hermione just noticed that Draco had already crossed the large room and was sitting at his desk, reading glasses perched classily on the bridge of his nose. He was looking over some papers and hadn't even looked over them as he spoke.

"Fine. It's been a while, Malfoy." She said it politely as she slid into one of the plush chairs in front of his desk.

"It has." He placed the papers aside on his desk, taking his glasses off and ran a hand through his hair tiredly, ruffling it slightly and giving it that neat and messy look that he naturally possessed. The actions themselves were miniscule, ordinary, and even rather dull; but when Draco, who exuded an aura of effortless perfection, performed these actions, Hermione felt her stomach do flip flops.

He seemed to be waiting on her; he was staring at her expectantly. "I… I don't know where to start I guess." Hermione felt the heat rush to her face. Draco leaned back in his seat, a quiet "hmmm…" escaping his lips.

"How about you start with why you left?" He raised an eyebrow to her.

"To let you and Professor Valentine off. So you two didn't have to worry about being fathers for my mistake." Hermione looked down at her hands, ashamed.

Draco raised his eyebrows in shock, leaning himself forward to prop his arms on his desk. _That was rather open of her_. "You know, you really have no right to decide what we should do; especially when we had a part in creating said mistakes. Which by the way, you shouldn't regard your daughters as a mistake."

"I don't. But the actions that brought them to me were."

"I see… so it's good to know that you view our relationship as a mistake. Valentine I can understand; but I thought you had more regard for us. Or was it just a mistake you couldn't stop making?" He sat back again, his tone condescending and insulting.

"Don't patronize me, Draco Malfoy." Hermione snapped angrily.

"Listen, Hermione. I told you many times I was okay with this, even before I knew the paternal results. You didn't have to do this alone. You chose to. Don't come in here insinuating your struggles are my fault. Do you even care what your selfishness has done?" Draco's tone was rising, he wasn't at a yelling volume, but his voice was loud and harsh enough to really get her guilt gears rolling. "It may not have affected them much when they weren't around others; but I'm sure by now they've realized they don't have a father."

"Actually, Sky only just now started asking about her father. I have a feeling _you_ had something to do with her suddenly asking. Thanks to you, she spent the good portion of a morning crying, thinking she was a bad child and that her dad thought she was horrible and he didn't love her. You got those wheels turning in her little head. Sky is sensitive, she was really hurt."

"Well, Hermione, I can assure you that had you _allowed_ me to be in her life, she wouldn't have ever felt unloved. I'm sorry, but I can't feel at fault when I did everything in my power—even lowering myself to near stalking—to find you, to be a part of her life. And damn it, I can assure you that she will not sit here and think her father doesn't love her."

"You can't sit there and tell me you love her when you haven't even met her." Hermione's voice was meek, her eyes averted to the carpet in front of her toes. Draco almost didn't hear her; almost.

"The hell I can't! You don't have to know someone to care about them. She's my daughter; regardless of whether or not I have met her, there is not a damn thing in this world I wouldn't do for her. There is not a damn thing I wouldn't do to see her smile. Just knowing I have a daughter is enough justification for me to say I love her; Austen too. Even if she is that prick's daughter, I was—and still am—willing to be a dad to both of them."

Hermione hadn't realized she was silently crying until a salty tear reached her lips. Draco seemed to ignore her tears, leaning back into his seat.

"Don't even try to tell me that you still want to be with me."

"Being with you and being their dad is two different issues, don't rope them together. I will always be willing to be there for those two girls, no matter what happens between you and me. As for being with you, I'm willing to give it a chance; that's to say, I'm willing to work _with_ you to make us work. But if you refuse to cooperate, there's nothing much I can do. But even if that's what you choose, you have to know that I _will_ take my daughter."

"You can't take my daughters from me!" Hermione seemed close to the brink of hysterics, her breath was ragged. "You can't be with me anyway. The receptionist told me you're dating the daycare owner."

"Going on one or two dates hardly commits me to someone. I'm not tied down to anyone, and I'm not in a relationship with her. I took her out once."

"But you do like her right? Or are you going to lie to me like you did with those poor girls in school, saying 'she means nothing to me' to get your way?"

This seemed to push Draco's patience too far. He stood and slammed his hands on his desk, closing his eyes tight and breathing deep to control his anger. The sound of the wood being smacked so violently startled Hermione, causing her head to whip up and a small squeak to escape from her lips.

"Hermione, I never once lied to you about something like this; I'm seriously insulted that you'd insinuate I would start now."

"So what is she to you? You're probably fucking her; once a manwhore, always one, right?" _Why am I jealous about his affections with me?_ Hermione didn't understand it, but her jealous side was coming out; she was having to vent it the only way she could. Right at Draco.

"She's a really nice girl, but I definitely haven't _fucked_ her. Hermione, I've only eaten lunch with her one time. I don't know her that well. Do I like her, sure; Do I find her attractive, hell yes. But, I'm not going to simply replace you with her. Even to this day, I still love you. But, there's a limit. I can only take so much of your indecisiveness. Did you ever think that maybe I'd want to have a family someday? I can only play your games so long, and this is it. I'm done with it, Hermione. You have some choices to make, and you'd better damn well make them soon; before it's too late." His voice was gruff, low and warning. It sent chills down her spine; and not the good kind.

Hermione was silent for a good three minutes, wiping the free falling, silent tears away. She finally decided they should discuss what he originally wanted to talk about. "Well, what do you want to do about Sky? Until we can sort us out."

"I can take her on weekends for now; once she gets used to me, until school starts, I want her every other week including that week's weekend."

"Huh?"

"As in, I take her on a Sunday, early afternoon; and she can stay with me through that Saturday night. Coming home to you that Sunday, early afternoon."

"Oh… That's a long time away from home." Hermione sounded reluctant, she didn't want to let her daughter stay away that much. She'd spent five years around her daughter; the longest time her daughter had been away was two nights.

"Well, you've kept her away from me for five years. I don't want to just throw her here for a week though. I want her to get used to me, get to know me and vice versa, etcetera. Once she adjusts, I want her every other week like I said."

"She won't have anyone to play with here. She'll be lonely in such a huge manor."

"Zander is here. Well, right now he's out with Jingle at the pond swimming."

"You let a mere child run away by themselves?"

"Relax, I always send a house elf with him."

"And you think that's any better?"

"House elves are amazingly reliable, Hermione. I was a troublemaker and I had Tingle and Jingle when I was running around. They saved my life many times. I would trust them no matter what. It's even been said that their magic can be stronger than a wizard's if their resolve is strong enough. Shall we not forget my old house elf Dobby protecting The Boy Who Wouldn't Die from my father? Lucius was going to Avada Potter's ass right back to his parents' care. Dobby knocked Lucius right off his feet. There is no more arguments, I trust my life and any child with my house elves." Draco gave her a tone that said that discussion was finished and she was not to be arguing with him. "The point is, Zander will have a playmate, and Sky will have a playmate. If you want me to take Austen as my own, I have no qualms doing so."

Hermione bowed her head in defeat. She had a lot to think over. "Draco, I don't know. I don't know what to do about Austen. This is a mess. She's showing abnormal abilities when there have been wards placed to not allow magic. She's a real handful. Even at that. If you get to be the father to your child, then I need to concede with Professor Sid. He wants visitation with Austen."

_So that's why the bastard was at that daycare; to inquire about Austen. But… why would Valentine go to Alyssa to talk about the girls?_ Draco made a mental note to analyze this information after Hermione was gone. He could talk to Alyssa tonight. "Tell the bastard he's done enough of ruining our happy _family_." He stressed the word family as if he had everything planned out down to his own death.

"He's just as much a father in this as you are." Hermione countered pointedly. If he wanted to play this immature game, then she could too.

"There was a twenty-four percent margin of error! I'll adopt the child. You don't have to let him near." Draco's voice only raised a little, enough to sound harsh and commanding.

"Then I shouldn't have to let you near either!" Hermione brought herself a little louder than Draco. It was after all the laws of nature to make yourself appear larger and louder; it made you more intimidating and quite close to the dominant one.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Draco, being the Malfoy that he was, wasn't going to let anyone dethrone him from being the Alpha Male. Damn it, this was HIS house. He'd be damned if he was going to let some harpy come in and metaphorically castrate him; even if he did love the daft bird.

Hermione backed down. When she sat down, Draco seemed to relax immediately. He knew he overreacted a lot, but wasn't it normal for a guy to get defensive when being challenged? Okay, so maybe she wasn't challenging him. But hey, he was Draco Malfoy, he was well known for his temper; Hermione knew this coming into any relationship with him.

She spoke first. "Because you're demanding I share my daughter. Sid was much nicer about everything. He didn't threaten me. He didn't trash talk you. He understands your position, and he respects your paternal rights to Sky. He would never try to keep you from her. It pisses me off to see you trying to step in his way." Fresh tears were coming up in her eyes and she quickly swatted at them with the back of her hand.

"Hermione…" Draco let out a soft sigh, getting up and walking over to her. She shied away from him as he wrapped his arms around her. It surged through both of them; they could both feel the pulse of electricity flowing through their bodies. It had been all too long since he had secured her in his embrace. He took a deep, shaky breath; the scent of her freshly washed hair, a strong citrus scent from her pomegranate shampoo, enticed him. He couldn't help running his long fingers through her silky ringlets, lightly tangling them into her hair.

It felt good, it felt _right_. Draco pulled back slightly to see a mixture of shock, confusion, and pain on her face. He cupped her face in his hands, "Hermione, I don't want to take Austen from her dad. I don't disrespect his role as a father; I disrespect him as a human. What I'm saying, is if you want one home for your daughters, one family, one mommy and one daddy, I am still willing to give this a chance; for you and those two little girls, there is nothing I wouldn't do to see a smile on your faces." His thumbs rubbed her cheeks just under her eyes, wiping away her tears. It did nothing to help. She began sobbing; trembling and taking uneven, ragged breaths.

"Why? Why do you still want to be with me? After everything I've done? Why would you stay with someone like me?" She buried her face in her hands, braking free from his hold.

"Because they were the snowballing results from a mistake you made when you weren't thinking rationally. The girl sitting in front of me isn't the Hermione I fell in love with when I was seventeen. But, I know that my Hermione is in there, somewhere; I would do anything to see her radiant smile again. I want the real you back." His words were soft, barely audible over her choked sobs; but she heard him. She heard every word.

She raised her eyes to look at him, her soulful brown eyes full of guilt and shame. What he said rang an air of truth around her. This is no way that Hermione would handle the situation. She thought hard, but no matter what she thought up, she couldn't think of how she would act. She needed reflection. She needed her own life.

Draco knew what she was thinking. "Don't. Please, don't." Her eyes bore into his. He lowered himself to her, brushing his lips lightly over hers. His lips were still just as soft as the day she first kissed him, all those years ago. She felt his right hand come up and cup her face where jaw meets her neck, his other hand lost in her hair. She was confused, but she was content. He pulled back from her slowly, her lips mourning his absence. "Don't run away again, Hermione." His face was still close to hers, his forehead resting on hers. "I'll give you space if that's what you want. If you cooperate about Sky, I'll leave you alone; if that is what you want. Just tell me what _you_ want."

She shook her head lightly. "I," she breathed the word, her voice weak and broken, "I don't know." He kissed away the tear that trailed down her cheek.

"Then take your time. But, Hermione, I'm going to keep seeing Alyssa until you decide. She's a sweet girl and I don't want to give up on her if you decide you don't want me." Hermione looked hurt. "She's not replacing you. She never could. But I don't want to live alone if you don't want me."

Hermione nodded. What else could she do? She could break up with Draco as Alyssa; but then she'd be hurting him. She could tell him the truth; but then he would hate her. _Isn't that what I wanted_? "Draco…"

"Hmm?" He looked at her questioningly.

"What if… what if Alyssa wasn't the girl you think she is?"

"That depends on what she really is. You should know I'm the _last_ person who has any right to judge people for past actions." Her heart stung her. He was so different from his school days. He was forgiving and understanding now, and she wasn't sure she could handle her guilt. "Do you know something that I don't?" He was walking back to his side of the desk, staring her down, scrutinizing her actions. It's bad she was shit at lieing.

"I do. And I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. When Alyssa is ready to tell you." Hermione stood quietly and walked out of the room. Tingle met her outside, curtseying then leading Hermione back to the fireplace where the floo was.

* * *

A/N::

OMG! I was going to put his date with Alyssa in this chapter too, but this one is nearly 2000 words longer than my usual chapters. I'm not doing the shot outs or this update, because I'm really trying to focus on my studying. My finals are coming up next week.

Someone did ask me how many chapters I thought this would end up being. I honestly can't tell you, I have no idea myself. After I finally get Get the love triangle with Alyssa out of the way, I still have to complete Sid's part. I don't want to give away any spoilers, but I would venture maybe 20-35 chapters. Yeah, that's a huge margin but that's the most I can narrow it down for now. I'm so sorry lol. We're only reaching the first hump of the metaphorical camel's back.

Anywhoo, until my next update - Enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

SHOUT OUTS ARE BACK! Going to toavoidconversation and fail3dxfairytal3

This scene contains Graphic Detailed Lengthy Delectable Smut. Do Not read if you do not like that.

* * *

Chapter 10:: Ah… Shit

Hermione was unsure what to do. It was a Saturday morning and she was sitting in her office at the daycare. They weren't officially open, but Amanda and Alyssa come in every Saturday evening to prep lesson plans, menus, activities, et cetera. This evening, Amanda was running late as Ginny was in a heated debate with Blaise that afternoon. Alyssa was sitting at her desk, just finishing with everything, and looked over to her desk clock.

_Six fifty-five. _Draco would be there any minute for their date and she was nervous. He seriously wanted to court Alyssa when Hermione didn't know how she felt. She looked herself over in her desk mirror, running a couple soft, shaking fingers through her glamoured red hair; her bright green eyes staring back to her.

She was scared out of her wits when her office door slammed open. She looked up expectantly, silently praying Draco wasn't pissed about something. Her eyes instantly relaxed as green eyes met amber. "Ginny! You gave me such a fright!"

"Sorry. Blaise was being totally unreasonable. Can you believe it? The dimwit really wants a paternity test now! _NOW!_ As if he had any right to such information. He didn't want to know when there was a chance to be the father; and now, he comes waltzing into my life demanding I submit my son to genetic testing! The nerve!"

"You were thinking about doing it anyway."

"Yes, but that was for my piece of mind! Not for Blaise to walk around getting a higher amount on his income! The bastard even admitted he only cared because his new boss offers a slight raise if you're a single parent! He's using _MY_ son to get more money; and he isn't going to be giving any of that money to me to help pay for a kid that is potentially his! The arse already has enough sodding money; he can go play a nasty nest of Devil's Snare." Ginny gave an indignant "hurrumph" as she plopped angrily into her desk chair. "So when's Malfoy due by to pick you up?"

"Any minute now." Alyssa had turned herself back to finishing the final looks. He had told her he would go casual tonight, he wanted her as comfortable as she could be without being in pajamas. She supposed she could have kept it down to sweats and an old, too-large for her t-shirt; but that would have been a little too casual in her own opinion.

She subconsciously pulled her denim miniskirt a little farther down her honey-tanned thighs, hoping Ginny wouldn't comment on it and embarrass her. She was just smoothing down the black cami, which was hugging her torso snugly, when a soft knock was at the door.

Draco stood there, looking good even in casual; wearing a white tee that fit to show is form while still being just a little loose, a pair of black jeans and black tennis shoes. His hair was sloppily neat, styled to be unruly and falling into his eyes just a little. Draco smiled and waved at her, but he did a double-take. "Weasley! Why are _you_ in Ms. Stoneforth's desk!" Ginny looked into her mirror shocked for only a split-second before trying her best to lie.

"I'm good friends with Amanda and Alyssa, I'll have you know! Amanda asked me to come here and get something I'd lent her. She's watching the—my son." She originally was going to say the kids, but Draco would have caught on. He seemed to believe the lie, passing off with a simple shrug. Thank Merlin she lived her whole life with Fred and George growing up.

"Don't you live with Granger?" He went for a change in topic.

"So she's Granger to you now?"

"Not at all. I just didn't want you to have a heart attack knowing I can be civil." He let a playful smirk linger before returning a serious expression. "What is Blaise pulling on you?" Ginny was shocked. Just how long _had_ he listened.

"That's really none of your business, Ferret."

Draco raised his hands in surrender, but the smirk came back full force. "I can't make you confide in me. But I kind of do see it as my business. After all, it is my money that would be going to him." Ginny's eyes grew wide, fearing the worst.

"What could you possibly mean? He's bumming off you?"

Draco let out a chuckle before answering. "No. He works for me. I'm his boss; the one who offered all my employees a small raise if they had children living with them. Knowing Blaise, he'd want a paternity test and if your son is of his seed, he is going to take custody for the money."

"So you can tell him the offer is not included to him?" Ginny's eyes were hopeful.

"Unfortunately, I can't. I offered that to all my employees. If he has a child in his care, I cannot deny him the same raise. I'm sorry, it's bad business for me to go back on my deals. But, as a long standing best friend of his, I can talk a little sense into him. But, he is entitled to know his son; if the boy is his."

"That fucking snake didn't give two warts to my son before. He wanted me to abort the child."

"That's the part that is none of my business, Weasley. I do not pry into the personal lives of my employees, only the parts that deal with my money and how it is getting dealt out." He looked apologetic to Ginny.

"Of course you would side with him. You didn't care about Hermione either." Alyssa grimaced as she saw Draco's eyes suddenly guard themselves from readers.

"Listen here. I did _everything_ in my power to find you two when you ran away. I did everything to talk her into coming back. _She_ left _me_; not the other way around. Don't ever say I don't care about her."

"So that's why you threatened to take her daughter away! You're just like Blaise. You whole lot of Slytherins are nothing but evil, twisted, disgusting snakes."

"Knowing that about us, you shouldn't have climbed into one's bed. Play with the snake; you're going to get bit. You should have made sure of what you were getting into before having unprotected shagging with Blaise." Draco knew he had taken one step too far. After all, Hermione came to him, right?

"I threatened to take Sky away because that was the only way I'd even know her. I didn't do it because I'm a cruel, heartless Slytherin. Nor did I do it for extra money. I don't need extra money. I don't want more money. If that is so hard for you to understand, then you need to go brood in your apartment and worry about your own son, not Hermione's children." His voice hit that low, threatening tone; his eyes narrowing to silver slits. He didn't want to give Weasley anymore time of his day, but as he turned away from her, she unwisely replied.

"You're all the same. You're all manipulative, lieing, sick, vial Death Eaters."

Draco clenched his fist over and over, contemplating hitting the red head. He rushed at her, making her flinch; his arms were rising up as he moved. "Is this what you wanted to see, Weasel?" His arm was bared to her. "I am not, nor was I ever a Death Eater. Not all of us followed our parents. Blaise didn't either. How about you stop pulling the same shit you accuse us of. You're just as guilty as us when it comes to prejudice. The few of us that survived the war, and didn't face charges in trial moved on from purity; but you're still quick to call us all death eaters despite that. Quite frankly, I was done with it when I jumped in bed with Hermione. I don't want my kids to be incest like the rest of my family. Call it a lie all you want, but nothing hides a dark mark. I was serious what I told you back in my dorm that day. You saw our arms then, you see mine now."

He pulled his sleeve back down, and Ginny visibly relaxed. "Don't feel lucky. I have never hit a woman and I will never start. I'll be damned if I turn into Lucius." He turned to Alyssa, his eyes apologizing to her for the scene. "Are you ready to go? Or do I need to wait out in the lobby for you?" It wasn't a harsh or commanding question of impatience; he seemed rather calm and retained.

"Give me just one second and I'll be ready." He gave her a small nod before turning and going into the lobby.

"Ginny! He almost found out!" She hissed her voice in a whisper; she didn't know how far Draco had gone into the lobby.

"I'm sorry! I forgot. My row with Blaise was still bothering me. Then he went all arrogant prick. What do you see in him?" Her voice was just as quiet.

"He's not that bad when you actually stop pushing him." Alyssa grabbed her small purse and smiled to her roommate. "I'll be home late most likely. Don't wait up. You know my rules." She smiled as Ginny nodded then walked out to see a contemplative Draco against the far wall. She skipped up to him smiling. "So. Where are we off to today?"

"That's up to you, my dear. However, those answers I promised you, I would rather answer you in private. Eavesdroppers could sell these secrets to the tabloids and all hell would break loose for me."

"Tabloids?"

"It's the whole Malfoy name. Something gets out about me, it's plastered over every tabloid in the area." He smiled to her.

"So, in other words, you have no plans tonight."

"I have plans, but I can put them in effect wherever you want to go." He paused thoughtfully. "Actually, I do need to make a stop in Diagon Alley. Would you mind having dinner there? We can eat and I can stop off in Flourish and Blotts."

"Flurish and Blotts?"

"It's a bookstore."

"Well, I know that much. I mean, why would you need to go there?"

"I need a book." He said it matter-of-factly, but he had a playful smile on his face. She was reminded of Sky when Sky had her I-have-a-secret face on. Her face must have softened a bit because his smile widened a bit before he brushed a stray lock of her hair aside.

"I don't mind a trip to Diagon Alley. I need some more parchment and ink for the office anyway." She took it as her turn to smile.

Draco offered her his hand. "Well then, shall we." She smiled and gave him her hand, almost instantly feeling the chilling pull on the back of her stomach. When she opened her eyes she stood in Diagon Alley.

* * *

Diagon Alley was normally crowded, but tonight it was unusually packed. Draco had her pressed against the wall, their bodies mere centimeters apart. He placed his hand on the wall to push his weight against, sparing her further embarrassment by closing the gap; after all, he did want to allow some modesty between the two of them.

"Oh my! I've never seen it this packed!" Alyssa looked claustrophobic in the cramped alley way, severely uncomfortable and near hyperventilating.

"Welcome to Saturday nights." Draco gave a playful smile. At her confused expression he gave a knowing smirk and explained a little further. "About three years ago, a man decided to open up a dance club. It was a huge success. Unfortunately, Friday and Saturday nights are near impossible to navigate down here. The man was pure genius though; the club is a huge hit with the younger crowds." He had to yell a little for her to hear him, despite their close proximity.

"I see. Well, where shall we go first?" She was looking more anxious every agonizing second that ticked by.

"The restaurants are going to be packed right now. People want to eat dinner cheap before going into the club. Let's go do our brief shopping first." Draco gave her a small smile, taking her hand to guide her from the mass of bodies.

When they got farther away, the crowd was less pressing and they could open up to their own personal space again, talking in their normal voices.

"Sorry, it was a little chaotic back there." Draco released her hand and turned to face her. Alyssa moved quick, hoping to hide the small frown of disappointment that graced her face for less than a second.

The two moved in a comfortable silence, at least on their part it was silent, into Flourish and Blotts. Draco led the way into the Dark Arts section, almost instantly making Alyssa a little edgy. "Sorry, I need this book for work. We got a recent artifact in and I have never seen or heard of it before. A little research led me to this book." He gave a somewhat shrug before opening the book to the back and scanning the index. His finger stopped about a third of the way down, then he flipped hastily to the page.

Alyssa was transfixed on him, her eyes studying as much of him as possible. He was an intelligent man, she had always known it. But she didn't think he actually _studied_ back in school. The only time she'd seen him open a research book was for his essays; even then, she couldn't recall anytime he'd actually used his text readings for the usual homework. She assumed he just retained lecture information really well. To see him standing there, flipping through the pages of a book, she couldn't help but be dazzled. His eyes moved rapidly over the text as he skimmed paragraphs; his large, nimble hands held the book gently and his fingers turned the pages with care.

He closed the book quietly, tucking it under his arm while smiling back at her. "We can go. I just need to take care of this purchase." And together they headed to the checkout where the poor assistant was fighting to find a couple of rogue books that decided to be funny and turn invisible on her. She looked up to Draco and Alyssa and breathed a frustrated sigh, standing straight up. Alyssa had to admit, the poor worker seemed stressed. Neither the Manager nor the Assistant Manager was to be seen; and the frazzled assistant looked utterly stressed, her ponytail skewed sideways slightly and a few strands went rogue.

"Can I help you?" She was aggravated and Draco didn't rightly appreciate her tone. The books may have been a nuisance to her, but she shouldn't take her anger out on customers.

"I need to purchase this book." Draco's tone was controlled, and his voice still feigned a sound of cheerfulness. He handed the book over, the assistant taking it rather abruptly. She rang it up then looked to him expectantly. He slid the coins over, irritated but not wanting to make a scene. He may have a temper, but his mother always told him, "Pick your battles wisely; if it won't matter tomorrow, it's not worth fighting over." He never understood it then, but now, he was more open to the theory; perhaps it was his way of attempting to atone for his bad attitude back in school. The assistant lazily handed the book back to Draco, slipping the receipt inside the cover.

When they left, Alyssa blurted out the statement she had been holding back. "That was terribly rude of her. I might have been willing to help her if she hadn't been so unwelcoming to us." Her arms were crossed in front of her, an angry pout on her full, rosy lips. Draco chuckled lightly then put his arm around her shoulder casually.

"Don't worry about it. She's the one having the bad day." He gave a playful wink then opened the door to the building next to the bookstore, Scribbulus Everchanging Inks. The couple walked into the dimly lit store, smelling of fresh ink and parchment. The sound of display quills scratching on parchment could be heard across the quiet store. A small, old lady hobbled from the back storeroom to the counter; a watchful eye following the two around. Alyssa breezed up and down the aisles familiarly, finding several packs of parchment and envelopes; blue, black, green, and red ink. She was about ready to check out when a journal caught her eye. It was a dark green, leather bound, hardback journal with silver tabs in the two open-side corners on the front and back cover. The spine was ribbed and ever third rib was silver. On the front was a silver embossed picture of a little girl swinging on an old rope swing, attached to a large, shady tree. Inside the parchment pages were blank, and Alyssa had the increasing desire to purchase the journal and fill it with the story of her life.

Draco watched her eye the book before she turned it over in her hands. To any untrained eye, she was merely looking at something that had caught her eye. No one could really tell that the longer she looked at it, the more she wanted to buy it. She didn't though. Money was tight enough as is, she would just simply hope it was there when she had some spare cash. She set the book down then turned on her heel, leading Draco towards the checkout.

After a brief argument between the two over who should pay, Alyssa finally got her way and pulled the money from her coin purse. Draco merely crossed his arms and feigned hurt with a strong, well-practiced pout. With her supplies in hand, she shrunk them down and put them in the zipper compartment of her purse.

When they exited the store, Alyssa could make out the bright, colorful umbrellas of the outside tables that belonged to the many cafés in Diagon Alley. Draco looked down to her, watching her as she lightly bit her lip as she was deep in thought. "What are you in the mood for?" Draco didn't want to look away from her lips, but he tore his eyes to hers as he asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe a sandwich and soup?" She suggested it in hopes he would take it. She wanted to eat light tonight; the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering every time his eyes shifted to her, making her feel like anything more would later be returned to a porcelain thrown via the way it had entered her body.

"Sounds good. Come with me. I know a good place." He took her hand and together they walked, going behind one of the shops to a shop that hardly anyone knew was here. Draco waved familiarly to the person behind the counter before sitting at a table to look over a menu. He didn't really need the menu, he was just going to get his usual order of vegetable soup and beef; but he didn't want Alyssa to feel pressured under his gaze. He was also afraid he would stare at her and accidentally say a thought out loud.

He was looking her over quite a bit through his peripheral vision. He loved the slightly bronzed skin that seemed to glow against the black cami. He couldn't resist his eyes traveling to the tops of her smooth cleavage, shown off by the low-cut of the cami. He could make out her curves when they were walking; her cami did well to show off her perfect hour glass. He had to fight of his temptation to run his hands up and down her sides. When she chewed her bottom lip in concentration, it caught his attention and he couldn't help staring like a deer caught in headlights.

She lowered her menu, looking up to him. He never lowered his, so it took her by surprise when he spoke. "What are you eating?"

"I think I'm going for the classic. Chicken noodle soup and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." She smiled. "It reminds me of my childhood."

The corner of his mouth tugged slightly, wanting to smile at her nostalgia. "I'm having the vegetable soup with beef." He pretended to be in thought for a second longer before continuing. "For my sandwich, I'm feeling a little like peanut butter, no jelly."

"You don't like jelly?"

"I do sometimes. It's really sweet though, and I don't particularly care for overly sugary foods." He shrugged and beckoned the waiter over so they could order.

They ate most of their food in silence, though it wasn't awkward or empty. They found that they were simply enjoying each other's company. It had been a long time since Draco had been on a date with a woman who didn't try to talk his ear off, and he couldn't say he didn't appreciate the comfortable silence. They would sip on their water here or there, talk about this part of their day, or just happily eat.

* * *

When the food was gone and the tab paid, Draco led her into the street. "So, on to my place so you can get the answers you were wanting?"

"Sounds good to me." She shut her eyes tightly as his hands grabbed hers and that all too well known pulling on her stomach yanked her away. When she looked up, they were standing outside the wrought-iron gates to the Malfoy grounds. Draco opened then shut the gates, leading her to a carriage that pulled them to the house.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor. It's a little dark right now, but I'm remodeling in many areas. I have also added a large ballroom that has a full-glassed, bow front, wall of windows that overlooks the gardens. The ceiling over that room is pure glass as well." She was listening to him, but her face was out the window, taking in all the sights.

When the castle came into view a short while later, Alyssa got shivers. It was noticeable to Draco and he leaned forward slightly. "Are you nervous?"

"Will your parents mind?" Her voice was a little uneasy, "You said they followed the Dark Lord, and I'm a muggle born."

He offered a sympathetic smile. "They passed away. My mother was killed by Death Eaters; a punishment to my father for not knowing where I ran to. My father lost everything when Mother passed on. He was captured at the end and placed in Azkaban. He died before they could get him to trial. I have the slightest suspicions that he committed suicide and the Ministry is just lieing to me."

"And you escaped with no punishment from the ministry?"

"There wasn't much they could do. They wanted my father's estates and everything, and had I been 16, they would have gotten it. Since I was of age, and did not have the dark mark, they had no choice but to let me have my rightful inheritance."

He smiled at her sadly, causing her stomach to sink. "Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

He waved her apology off. "I don't ask for pity, Alyssa. I can't simply shrug off the bad memories. That would be denying my entire existence." His words chilled her. "I may not have been the best person, I was born into an elite family, but everything I learned growing up was to prepare me to succeed the Dark Lord."

"Succeed?"

"My father was appointed by the Dark Lord to give his first born son over. I was supposed to be a trained heir for the bastard, but he didn't count on me getting a mind of my own. That's why I say this. I can't just shrug off the bad memories and forget them. That would be forgetting my entire life until I hit my seventh year at Hogwarts." Alyssa nodded her head in agreement; no one should forget their lives. These aren't failures for him; they are merely points to improve on.

The carriage stopped and Alyssa stepped out of the carriage, Draco gently helping her down. She looked up to see the old home tower above her. She got a cold chill looking at the unwelcoming doors. Draco smiled to her and put an assuring hand on her lower back, guiding her gently to the doors.

"It's not amazing, but it's home." He led her up corridor after corridor, turn after turn, staircase after staircase.

"How big is this place?" She said it more to herself, thinking out loud, but Draco gave a chuckle to her words.

"Too big, my dear; too big." He opened a set of large, dark mahogany, double doors.

"An office?"

"Ehhh… More like a research room. We can talk in here, or we can go through to the next set of double doors to the library."

"You have a library?" Her voice was eager, excited like a child on Christmas morning.

"Of course. Mother and Father thought public libraries were filthy and below us." He noticed the brief disapproving look on her face and quickly went to rectify himself. "However, my parents were moronic in their beliefs and believe me, I was brainwashed to everything they said when I was younger. But, I use the public Library quite often; just, having this one here is much more convenient."

She nodded her head in understanding. She couldn't say she was shocked to hear his parents' opinions. She followed Draco through the little office room to the other side. He opened a set of wooden double doors with stained glass set in. She walked past him and suddenly felt like she had died and gone to heaven. The library was bigger than Hogwarts's, even if you added the restricted section.

* * *

The Malfoy Library spanned three full floors. The room was circular, a large, glass dome made up the ceiling where the largest chandelier she had ever seen hung. The walls were a bright peach color with white and silver feathers embossed into the paint. The center circle of the floor was all bright, white marble tiling—where four extremely cushy, peach recliners and two matching love seats were arranged comfortably—that made a path leading to the doors they were standing at; the rest of the floor, which the aisles were situated on, was a white, plush carpet like the beige one that his study had.

"How many books are in here?"

"We lost count. Some of these are so old that they're still in the original author's handwriting. Some are the only copy in existence, and some are technically supposed to have been banned." Hearing that sent a chill down Hermione's back in all the wrong ways. Anytime you hear "banned" and "Malfoy" in the same situation, it _has_ to be dark magic. "Don't worry. The dangerous, illegal, and downright evil books that we owned have been safely locked away and sealed in a room in the west wing."

He led her to the chairs and loveseats, picking the seat next to her for himself after she perched on a love seat. She sat quietly with her eyes down to her hands in her lap while he waited patiently for her to begin.

"So…" She seemed uncomfortable. She was suddenly being put on the spot though she had a lot of questions to ask him. "Uhh… You said you had testing at St. Mungo's yesterday; what for?"

Draco was quiet for about fifteen seconds. _She went directly for that question_. He let out a deep sigh before letting his guard up around his emotions. As long as he had to answer, he was going to block his emotions. "I had a paternity test done."

"You don't think Lucius is your father?" She seemed taken back. Sometimes she had to wonder just how much of Alyssa was actually Hermione.

Draco gave a hearty chuckle. "Unfortunately, I'm the spitting image of that bastard, inside and out; except for my mom's cheeks and lips." He waited just a second more to let that sink in before looking up at her, catching her eyes. "I was being tested to find paternity of two little girls."

"Oh? How'd that turn out?"

"Is it going to change your opinion? Not that that will change my answer, just wanting to know."

"Of course it wouldn't! I work with children who don't know either of their parents! I wouldn't judge you." She seemed slightly hurt he thought that about her.

"Okay. Christ…" He trailed off slightly leaning his head back bringing his arm to cover his eyes, his elbow placed on the bridge of his nose. "Skylene Granger is my daughter."

"I thought something was up about her. She looks just like you, and you've been trying to pester me about her mom. Is her mom the girl from your past that changed you?"

"The one and same." He uncovered his face while still leaning back, letting his long arms hang behind the couch.

"Have you gotten to meet her?"

"Tomorrow I will." His voice faded and she could have sworn his voice was on the edge of cracking under emotion. _It really is a pity seeing him like this._ "Hermione sent a letter this morning saying I could start my visitations tomorrow. Though, tomorrow will just be for a few hours; to let her meet me."

"What about Hermione?"

"What about her?" Draco lifted his head as he asked this. Hermione had nothing to do with his relationship with Alyssa.

"Well… are you going to get back with her?" Alyssa sounded nervous, apprehensive; like she feared he would.

"Honestly… I don't know."

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?"

"I do. She's the mother of my only child, the first girl I ever seriously cared about enough to marry and then she cheats on me, gets pregnant, turns down my proposal, and disappears for five years. She turns up just shortly after I meet you. But, I don't know what to do about her."

"Well, do you want to get back with her?"

"I don't know." She gave him a questioning look, telling him to elaborate a little more. "I love her to death, sure; but I have to do what's best for me, right? I'm glad she's been perfectly happy to keep my daughter from me and raise a happy little family on her own while I rot in this huge manor, cold and alone. But I do want my own family. I want to get settled. I want someone who is serious about me and us. And even now, I have to find someone who will love and cherish Sky just as much as I do. I'm getting older every day; it's time for me to be trying to settle down. You know, start properly seeing women and finding my match."

Alyssa could feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes. She blinked slowly, willing away any tears. "If you still have feelings for her, why would you try to date me?"

"Because feelings change; we are never in control. I get a good vibe from you; and you're not using me for my money." He gave a goofy grin to her, telling her he was only half serious. "Don't get me wrong, I love spoiling sweet girls with surprises; but I don't like a girl to expect me to crack open my wallet every time she says 'I want it! Draco, please!' And yes, there have been a few that broke up with me because I refused to buy them a ring for every date we went on."

"It must be awful for people to have such high expectations of you." She gave a small frown as she said it. "Can only imagine how many must have been after the money or the—" She went wide-eyed, her hand going to cover her now gaping mouth. Her cheeks filled with a rosy blush, only to be deepened when he took notice and gave her a knowing smirk.

"If we're going to delve into my sex life, you should know two things. One, we should probably be chugging the firewhiskey down." He gave a playful chuckle before continuing. "Two, I'm going to be bluntly honest no matter what you ask, so make sure you want to know those answers." He seemed to loosen back as Jingle appeared proposing a bottle of firewhiskey to each occupant. He placed about eight more on the table before bowing and disappearing. "As for the girls chasing me…" He gratefully took a large swig from the bottle, enjoying the burn of it down his throat. Alyssa followed suit. "It's been like this since puberty kicked my body's ass. Can't say I'm not grateful though, it did me wonders and I'm well-used to the treatment by now. School added another pressure of being the star of the Slytherin House Quidditch Team."

"You mean to say you actually _like_ having people fawn over you because of a sex reputation?" She was astounded, how could anyone be proud of that.

"As long as it was a good reputation I am happy. I won't lie, I'm an arrogant guy." _You could say that again_, she thought it quietly in the back corner of her brain as he continued. "When people admire and appreciate your body enough to throw themselves at you, it makes you feel good about yourself."

"Maybe in the case of men, but I certainly wouldn't like some stranger admiring my body thinking all kind of disturbing things about me." She leaned back, relaxing deeper into the love seat as she took her fourth large swig from her bottle. Her cheeks were pink already, burning with the effect of alcohol. She wasn't drunk, nor was she even remotely buzzed. She was just feeling feverish; her body always did burn alcohol fast.

"Not just in the case of men. Think of it this way." Draco downed the rest of his bottle in a chugging fashion before turning to her. "If you're out, wearing a nice and tight shirt, a cute little skirt, and black heels, do you not feel gorgeous?"

"I do. But men don't throw themselves at me and beg me to let them in my panties." She finished her drink, reaching for another.

Draco smirked at her action. "No. We have to use more tact than that or we'll get rejected. But anyways, if a man were to walk up to you and tell you that you're stunning, sexy, hot, gorgeous, and or delicious, do you not feel better about yourself? The only kids who have poor self-esteem are kids who weren't told they looked amazing enough. A lot of people call me arrogant; I just say I'm confident. I don't think I'm better than anyone else. But, I do think I'm a prize and whoever lands me will be the luckiest girl in the world." He took a chug out of a freshly opened bottle downing a half of it in one go. She was still a quarter ahead. Two good drinks and she'd be ready for her third.

"Well… I mean… yeah… It would make me feel pretty irresistible if someone contemplated me that much. But, I never am. Even the single dads at my daycare don't pay me any mind."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." She finished her beverage off. She reached for another only because she saw his eyes challenging her.

"Well, I'm a single dad that has a kid in your daycare, and I'm on a date with you right now. If you consider this a date that is."

"I do." Her words were slurring. She was just at her happy buzz; she had drunk her firewhiskey too fast. Add that to her weight and you have an instant recipe for an easy.

"Hey, Alyssa? Can I ask you a question?"

"Ummm… Yeah…" She gave a light giggle after her statement.

"You're hiding something from me." Draco was always the person to get straight to his point, wasn't he? "What is it?"

"Unfortunately, I can't say." Her voice got quiet, suddenly small and meek in shyness and guilt. "I swore I wouldn't let another individual hurt me and this secret is a very hurtful one."

Draco leaned near her, cupping her chin in his hands and forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Don't lie to me." He wasn't being harsh or commanding, he wasn't being threatening in any way; his voice was soft and sweet, pleading for her honesty. His eyes were hypnotic, almost reading her.

"From here on?" her breath was a whisper, feint but the warm air still tingled his lips.

"From here on." He nodded, his lips coming and meeting hers and his hand moving from her chin to cup her jaw next to her ear. His free hand fingered through her hair, lightly getting caught in all the curls. Damn Granger, she had gotten him hooked on girls with curls.

He felt her lips kissing back, her soft, warm tongue running along the seam of his lips. He allowed her in, accepting her more than willfully; the way her tongue caressed his was unreal. He slowly found himself thinking he could get addicted to her taste, to her tongue's gentle caresses, and even to the way her cold fingers lazily danced around on the skin under his t-shirt.

She moved her lips from his, only to go to his neck and attack it with gentle bites and licks. Her taunting kisses were driving him crazy. Normally it was him doing this and the girl being teased, never had a girl taken over like this. He was okay with this; he would regain his position of dominance before the night was over.

He was drawn out of his coherent thoughts when that soft, wet tongue of hers ran lightly over his Adam's apple. She climbed over straddling him softly, her already short miniskirt bunched up to the point where her hip turns into leg. Her pretty pink and mint green striped, silk panties were warm with her heat against his groin. She ground down as she bit on his collar bone. Much to her delight, she was awarded with a grunt from him and she was starting to feel a pulse from his crotch, his member was starting to wake up.

He let his fingers dig lightly into her hips, though he wasn't sure if he was trying to stop her or hold her against him. All he knew was that her center felt warm and ready and he wanted to bury himself deep in her. She ceased her attacks on his collar bone, giving him a moment to look into her sparkling green eyes; her pupils were starting to dilate with want and lust. She must have liked what she saw in his eyes because she rocked her groin against his a little more desperate for contact.

Draco was straining against his pants now, in desperate need of readjusting; or being freed would work too. That's when his brain made a half-assed attempt to stop him.

"Alyssa," His grunt was low, raspy with need and desire, "As much as I desperately want to slam into you, we really should stop." She nodded her head in agreement; though she continued to roll her hips into his, her breasts lightly pressing into his chest as she cradled him against her moist warmth. "Alyssa." His tone was a warning hiss, he really didn't want to ruin what they had going. "Please, don't ruin what we have." His eyes were closed, his member aching with need.

"What?" She sat back on his lap, a disappointed pout quite evident on her face.

"We're going well, but this is only the second time out together. I don't want us to rush this." His eyes were still closed, his hands gripping her hips with a force.

"Draco…" The way his name rolled of her lips, syrupy with lust. "I want you to forget her."

"Huh?" His eyes opened, transfixed on hers. Had he heard her right?

"Let me help you forget her." Her lips were full, swollen and bruised from their needy kisses and formed a perfect pout. She didn't understand it. Maybe she was playing two people so long she was actually giving herself a personality disorder. As Alyssa, she felt oddly possessive of Draco, jealous of Hermione's place in his heart.

"Alyssa." Never has begging had this kind of effect on him. He was practically pleading with her, begging for her to just accept it and move slowly. "You know I can't."

"Sure you can. Feelings change. Remember?" Her hand slowly ran down the length of his torso, trailing over his defined abs and ending at his hard bulge. She rubbed it with her hand firmly, feeling his pulsing throb.

He grunted lowly and buck lightly to her hand. "Feelings do, but memories don't." Draco captured her hands in his to prevent anymore torture to his cock. "This is the only stopping point. This is the only time my brain will scream to stop and my body will listen. If we go further, I won't stop. I couldn't stop, even if I wanted too." His eyes bore into hers apologetically before he sat her to his side. "Not tonight." He got up and started for the door, but he stopped when he heard her stand.

"Is she that special to you? Am I just not pretty enough? Can you not fuck anyone without her being on your mind? Is she _that_ beautiful to you?" She wasn't speaking hatefully, more so she was jealous; her voice was loaded with hurt and rejection. "You said people feel better about themselves when they're complimented. But what about when they are flat out rejected? How do they feel then?" Draco was stalking back to her, grabbing her wrist hurriedly.

He pulled her through a few more halls before turning into a room on his left. She had just enough time to make out a dresser and a mirror before he pushed her onto a bed. "This isn't about her. Stop making it out to be more than it is. You're not competing for my affections. I'm not seeing her at all right now so don't try comparing yourself to her. The only thing I'm thinking is how to avoid ruining us before we start. I'm pretty sure bedding you on the first day is an automatic disqualification." He was mad, his words dangerous.

"And do you want the honest truth?" She nodded her head shakily. He came in close to her ear, his warm breath ragged and his voice dripping with want. "The only thing that was on my mind while you're grinding that eager cunt against my cock is how hot and tight you must be; I thought about how wet you most likely were. I thought about how well your ready pussy would wrap around my dick. And I most certainly still wonder what you look like when you're writing and convulsing under me from the intense peak of your orgasm; how much your walls would pulse on me as you cum on my dick."

His words were purely pornographic, vulgar and vivid. Normally, Hermione would be embarrassed to hear those kinds of words; but Alyssa was a different girl and she found herself being turned on more and more by his words, her panties dampening as his voice carried images into her head. He nipped her earlobe gently, an audible gasp coming from his victim.

"Don't ever accuse me off thinking about her when I'm with you, and don't even try to say that you aren't pretty enough." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her form to him. "You're beautiful. You don't need me to tell you that, you already know it. And you are fucking irresistible; so fucking hard to turn away." He placed kisses on her neck, inhaling the smell of her pomegranate shampoo.

"But you did turn me away." Her voice was weak, traces of sadness and hurt, but she was moaning lightly with pleasure.

"It wasn't easy." He placed her hand back to his crotch where his raging hard-on was uncomfortably begging for release. She stroked it gently, amazed at how hard he still was. "I'm ready to drill you so hard you'll be raw tomorrow, I want to slam into you so hard you'll scream my name. I really want to hear you scream; so bad that you will never know the full extent. Just hearing that scream from your lips would make me unravel, inside you." He was being so honest, yet his words were enticing her, his eyes slowly dilating with lust at his every word.

She took his reluctant hand and guided it to her pussy. He groaned when he made contact to her moist, hot, panty-clad folds. She moved his fingers in circles around her clitoris, pressing her lips to his and swallowing his second groan. His fingers became animated, rubbing her without her own fingers helping. She bucked against his hand, moaning into his mouth for further encouragement.

Draco pulled his lips away, leaving his stilled hand between her legs. "Are you sure this is something you want tonight?"

She nodded her head, bucking her groin against his hand for more contact. "I do want this; so much." Draco closed his eyes, counting to ten mentally to clear his head of any thoughts of stopping; but one remained.

"Is this going to be a once off thing and then you leave? Because this will change the relationship a bit, we're not even officially dating."

"It'll work out. Just let things be as they are." She gave him a playful wink. "Besides, you still have to top yesterday's lunch date in Italy."

He gave a warm chuckle as he lowered his lips to her neck again. "That, I do." It was a low, breathy whisper that came to her just as he began assaulting her neck with his lips. She moaned in protest when he took his hand away from the apex of her thighs, her whimper of displeasure loud and clear. "If I'm going to do this, Love, I'm going to do it right." His hands gently ran over her shoulders and down her arms, making her shiver in delight.

Alyssa allowed her hands to roam through his hair, her fingers twisting through the silky blonde locks. She stopped to let him pull her top up over her head. She went to reach for her bra clasp, knowing how guys have trouble with them. "Leave it on for now." His voice had changed, raspy from fighting to keep himself in check. His body was rushing to slam into her, greedy for its own pleasure; but his brain was controlling him, focusing on her first. His long, elegant fingers, rough on the pads with calluses, ran smoothly down her flat, soft abdomen, and back up her shapely sides; he kissed the exposed tops of her perky breasts before trailing down the valley and over the bra to her abdomen.

She arched her back towards him, begging for more contact with her whimpers. Draco used his right hand to make quick work of the button and zipper on her skirt before pulling it down her bronzed legs; his left hand coming up behind her arched back to pull her more to him. He ground his still fully clothed groin into hers eliciting a sultry moan.

"Dracoo…" She whined his name with pleading. "Stop teasing me."

"I don't think so, Love." He nipped on her collar bone roughly then licked the wound causing her to shiver.

"Why not?" He couldn't help but smile into her shoulder as he placed loving kisses on her chest. He normally hated it when girls whined and told him what to do, but when she whimpered and whined from his torture, he felt even more turned on.

She reached up and tugged on his t-shirt, pulling it over his head easily. She let her nails drag slowly down his chest as he went back to her lips for more, her own lips eager for more. The softness of her stroking was giving him goose bumps down his torso and arms. She then let her fingers trace all his well-defined muscles giving him an even stronger ache in his groin.

Her hands fumbled with his pants button, but she got them unzipped easily and he pulled back to step out of them. When he climbed back up to her, she violently flipped them over, allowing herself to be on top. She slowly kissed down his torso, each fluttery kiss leaving behind a small red mark from her teeth as she nipped each spot before kissing. He groaned when she let her fingers follow his soft, curly happy trail to the waistband of his boxers then back up to his belly button. She lowered her lips to his pelvic hipbone line, lightly running her tongue up their length and back, repeating the action on both sides.

Draco sat up, her on his lap, and kissed her roughly, growling into her kiss as she rocked on his groin. He reached around her and unsnapped her bra with well-practiced, skillful hands. He slid the bra off and threw it somewhere, neither actually knew nor really cared, taking her firm breasts in his hands. He started with the one on his left, lazily tracing the outer rim of her areola. He slowly made his way her sensitive nipple, taking it into his mouth with his tongue flicking over it; his right hand slowly kneading her other breast, gently pinching and twisting her nipple.

She arched her back, moaning loudly and grinding into his groin with force. Draco let out a satisfied growl, biting sharply on her nipple before gently nursing the sore with his tongue. She cried out, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his silky hair. He switched his attentions to the other, repeating what he'd done just second prior. He could feel her claws digging in to his shoulders; he hadn't had such a bed cat in a long time, the thought urged him to keep going so he could see what other pleasant surprises she had in store for him.

He laid her on her back, his lips returning to hers for another go of bruising kisses. His right hand slid down to her panties again and after rubbing her from the outside, earning him lots of mews and moans, he hooked his index finger into them and pulled them down and off. She expected his fingers to go back to their previous work, but he had other plans. Draco lowered his face between her legs, his tongue teasing her slits before plunging into the folds. She gasped as his tongue circled around her clitoris, his fingers finding refuge in her moist opening.

"Dra..co… uuuu… please…" She was bucking against him wildly as he continued his skillful play, his fingers hitting her sweet spot every time they thrust back into her. "I'm.. so close… nnn.. Dracoo" She purred his name as his tongue flicked repeatedly over her sensitive bundle. He added a third finger to her and sped up his attentions, causing her undoing. She bucked against him fiercely, her walls clamping hard around his fingers, her crying his name repeatedly out, getting louder with each repeat, catching his attention fully. He let her ride her orgasm out, continuing to finger her until her body seemed to begin relaxing. He smiled as he lapped up her sweet juices.

He licked his fingers clean then came up to her, kissing her sweetly. He removed his boxers and her eyes settled on his freshly exposed, and quite excited, anatomy. The light fluttery feeling in her lower abdomen was strong, sending a tingling throb to her lower lips. Draco positioned himself in between her hips then kissed her with care. "Last chance. Now or back out." His words were low, dark with desire and need. She looked into his silver eyes and saw nothing but a skinny rim of silver to his overly dilated eyes.

"I want you to take me now."It was all she said before Draco plunged inside of her with a suspicious smirk. Her soft, tight walls sheathed him warmly, and he groaned in appreciation. She gasped at the sudden fullness, feeling whole and stretched to her max. Draco slammed into her again causing her to moan loudly. _Fuck she's so hot when she opens that mouth_. Draco picked up his pace, burying himself to the hilt in her before withdrawing himself to repeat. Her nails ran down his back, encouraging him.

"Ohh, fuck! It's… so…. Uuunghh.. fuh… uuuuu…cking….mmaahhh.. amazing!" She cried out the words, managing them out in between his violent thrusts. She continued to beg him for more, encouraging him to slam into her harder. She wrapped her legs around his hips, his dick sinking deeper into her. "Yeah… mmmm… fuck me…" He growled out his approval at her vulgarity, leaning down to suck her nipple with a force that caused her to cry out as he accompanied the action with a slam into that sweet spot. He reached down and pinched her clitoris, rolling it lightly between his thumb and index finger. "Ooohh… yess… Draco!... NNNGGHH.. I'm cu.. cumming!" she yelled the words loudly as he pushed her over that edge. He felt her spasms in his cock as he continued thrusting hard into her pulsing cunt, refusing to let himself go over just yet. He wanted her to come one more time. She was just at the apex of her high, screaming his name loudly. He couldn't hold it. Her repetitive screams of his name along with the sensation of her walls claiming his cock pushed him over.

He slammed into her twice more with more force, his fresh, hot seed shooting up into her willing, waiting womb. He stayed there for just a few more moments, his breath erratic and his chest heaving, all the time a satisfied smirk on his face. Alyssa was in much the same state as he, her breasts jiggling lightly with the dramatic rise and fall of her hard breathing. Draco found some strength to move, and he lightly pat her hip before lightly withdrawing and falling beside her, wrapping her up into a spooning position; neither one of them paid any attention to their combined cum mixture leaking lightly on their entwined legs.

Draco let his arms circle around her waist after flicking the light off with his wand. She sighed contentedly his arms as he kissed her neck lightly.

"So, does this mean you want to see me regularly?" Draco whispered teasingly, nuzzling her neck with his nose. She just nodded, too exhausted to form a coherent reply. Draco gave a light chuckle as he came in close to her ear and whispered, "So, when were you planning on telling me you're Hermione?"

Alyssa's eyes shot open in shock. _How the hell did he know?

* * *

_

A/N::

Holy HELL this is a long fucking chapter… lol pun totally not intended XD

Yea… it's a lengthy smut scene, but you guys were asking for it, now you get it! Oh my! Draco knows her dirty little secret. n.n hee hee

OK! SO HERE'S A REQUEST! You guys have been loyal readers and many of you have been loyal reviewers. (EYESviolet particularly makes me happy wither her lengthy amazingness. And pavedwithbadintentions makes me very happy, but we've been talking on IMs and such – it's so hard to to give spoilers out LOL) But anyway! If any of you lovely fans out there have a particular love of drawing, I would LOVE fanart for this fic! I can't draw worth crap and I love it when people show me their interpretations of my characters and such. It can be about anyone really. Pavedwithbadintentions has started drawing the twins and its coming along really nicely n.n I'm hoping to come up with enough to feature them all at the end of the epilogue chapter. So please submit artwork to my email cry . to . the . wind gmail . com

* * *

SHOUT OUTS!

Toavoidconversation::

OMG I totally didn't realize that I've been inconsistent. O.O I started out with Austin, but somewhere along the line I remember questioning myself on how I was spelling it, I thought I had remembered spelling it differently from normal, but I didn't go back and look. All this time typing AustEn felt really unnatural to me, but I kept writing it like that because I thought that's how I had been doing it all along. Thank you for pointing that out to me D: I'm really sorry. I'm going to be using Austin from now on.

fail3dxfairytal3::

I'm so happy you decided to review n.n I love reading them. I can promise about one or two, possibly three more plot twists. =3 so don't fret, my dear.

I kinda gave you your "almost caught" but the ironic thing is, I had this all typed out to the smut scene before I got your comment lol well, I hope you got what you were wanting out of it =3

As for where I'm from, I live in a small town called Murfreesboro, right smack dab in the center of Tennessee (literally, my college campus has the geographical center point of the state marked with a small monument). Just in case you don't know, that's in the south eastern region of the USA. Ever heard of the musical event called Bonnaroo? I live about a fourty-five minute's drive from there. =3 I'm just really interested in Japan because I was once an overly obsessed anime freak. I'm still pretty obsessed, but more so with the Pop-culture and their dramas.. I still watch anime and read mangas occasionally, but not so much as I used to when I was in high school. =3


	11. Chapter 11

Shout Outs Go To:: Keesha & angelsbabystarr… You know where they are by now =3

* * *

Chapter 11:: You're Busted, Glamour Girl

Alyssa slowly rolled over to face him, her eyes slightly wide with fear. "Wha—What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. When were you going to tell me you're Hermione under all those glamour charms?" His eyes had lost their understanding, they were firm and resolved. Draco was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

"Glamour charms?" She was trying to play the ignorant route, but unfortunately for her, she was still a horrible liar, even after all these years.

"Don't play dumb, we both know it doesn't suite you." Draco reached over to grab his wand, undoing her glamour with a simple flick. Hermione winced as he sat his wand back down, ready for the yelling that was sure to come; but there was none. Just merely, "I want answers, Hermione."

Hermione made to jump up and run, but his arms encircled her midsection tightly, holding her to him in a captive embrace. "You have to stop running." He only meant to think it, but it came out in a mutter. She went limp with defeat in his arms, her large, soulful eyes boring into his. She couldn't even apparate away, if she tried he'd be pulled with her; and that happened without her wanting him along, who knows what parts of them would end up where. The idea of slinching didn't sound appealing to her, and even if that concern wasn't there, she was too worn out to even attempt apparition.

"Draco, you have to understand…" Her voice was quiet, unsure and unwilling.

"I've been trying to understand this whole time. You just won't talk." His fingers gently played at her hair, gently tangling themselves in her locks as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Yelling and fighting wouldn't get him anywhere, it would only make her close up and run away again.

"Aren't you even the slightest bit angry?"

"Oh, I'm furious; but we'll save that for another time. Why hide, Hermione. What could you possibly be hiding from?"

"Everything. I didn't want to come back to the wizarding world. Ginny wanted to and she talked me into it. It's all a huge mess. I didn't want to run into you; I was afraid you would have been married now, or possibly dead from that engagement with Astoria." Slow, silent tears were making their way down her cheeks. "By the time we met, I was glamoured for the daycare; you took to that side of me but were still holding onto this me too. It frustrated me. I really do miss you; after all these years I thought I would be okay to come back, but when we met here to discuss Sky, it was a lost cause."

"You're not making any sense. I kept telling you to come back, I know you got my letters; my owl returned after each delivery empty handed. If you really missed me so bad then why not come back?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't come back and face you after everything."

"I see the ways of the stubborn and ever proud Gryffindor hasn't left you." Draco teased her lightly with his words, his fingers taking to cupping her face in his hands.

"I guess not." She looked down cast, taking her eyes off of him to his chest. "So… what do we do from here?"

"Well, you're fucking insane if you think I'm letting you go now." She brought her eyes back to his. "I've waited too damn long for you to come back and now that you're here, you're not leaving. Even if I have to chain you to the dungeon wall, you're not leaving me again." He was only half-joking; his manor didn't even have a dungeon… anymore.

"Well then, Mr. Malfoy, please tell me what I should be doing then." Draco gave her a long, heated kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing his affections.

"We'll figure it out in the morning." He said it between light kisses to her lips.

"I really am sorry about everything; I don't know why you want such a horrible person, and I know I really don't deserve you after all of this. But, for what it's worth, I do love you, Draco. I love you so much, and every day over these years I see Skylene growing up to look more and more like you. I'm so very sorry for everything. I don't think I'll ever be able to make it up to you, though I want to try to make everything right." Her eyes reflected with unshed tears, truly feeling awful for everything she's done.

Draco placed a kiss to her forehead before giving her a mischievous smile. "I think we can come up with some ways." He lightly kissed her neck, nipping her soft spot below her ear.

* * *

Hermione woke to the sunlight pouring directly on her face. _That's odd… my window faces west_. She rubbed her eyes slowly, trying to wipe the last remnants of sleep from her brain. She felt a little sore, but other than that she felt wonderful; leagues better than she had in a long time. She stretched her body out in the large bed. _That's really funny, my bed isn't this spacious_. She shot straight up as the previous night's events replayed in her brain foggily. She remembered being buzzed, but nothing too serious. She remembered being on a date with Draco and then… _Oh god! Draco!_ She turned her eyes to where he had fallen asleep beside her after a marathon of adult material that would make Marilyn Monroe blush with modesty. His spot was empty.

Worry started to fill her as she hastily pulled on her cami and her blue jean skirt. She was just turning the handle of the bedroom door to exit into the hall when a soft voice came from behind her.

"Are you leaving without saying goodbye again?" Hermione whipped around to see Draco standing in a doorway across the room, freshly showered and dressed. She rushed across the room and flung her arms around his neck.

"I didn't know where you went." She looked up into his eyes as her fear fleeted from hers.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. You're free to shower; you can wear some of my clothes for the time being. I'll have Tingle clean your clothes after breakfast, okay?" He crossed the room and pulled out the smallest t-shirt he could find and a pair of clean boxers. She blushed as he handed them to her and led her to the bathroom.

The warm shower was welcomed, soothing her skin and washing away about half her guilt. She cleaned herself thoroughly than gave herself a few minutes to just relax under the pulsing of the water. She stepped out and dried herself down with a towel, using a quick drying spell on her hair then a taming spell to control the frizz, giving her soft ringlets. She pulled on his clothes and emerged from the bathroom to find Draco laid back on his bed with his eyes closed, deep in thought.

"Hey, Draco?" She padded silently over to him in the plush carpet. He opened his eyes propping himself up on one elbow and looking at her with a questioning look. "How did you know?" Her voice was quiet and she watched as she fiddled her toes in the carpet, a nervous habit she had yet to break.

She didn't expect him to chuckle, but he did. He sat up and pulled her into his arms. "Ginny in the office was a dead giveaway, she doesn't lie as well as she used too—I would assume that has to do with spending so much time with you." He gave a playful tone to the last sentence, making her slap his arm lightly in mock-offense. "Then there was the way you reacted to Potter's Death. _Alyssa_ was a muggleborn girl from Wales who attended a less prestigious school within Wales. Potter may have been raised by muggles, but aside from his trips with Dumbledore, I don't think he's left England. Being that as it is, I would assume Potter didn't know any witches or wizards from out of the country. It was just a broad assumption, but it was believable enough for me. Then there was your warning about Alyssa not being who she says she is; and Alyssa said she'd done something similar to an ex that you did with me. It was just all too much coincidence for me."

Draco gave a smirk before turning to her. "But, the big red sign over you that gave you away was you in action."

"Huh?"

"I've dated three girls since you left, not including your alter ego. None of them were able to rile me up like you did our first night together at Hogwarts." Hermione slightly flushed, trying to look away, but Draco brought her face back to his. "However, along come little Miss Alyssa doing all sorts of things that only you have been able to do." Hermione was red with embarrassment, giving Ron's angry face a run for its money. "Though, you know… You could have also given yourself away with the way those lips of yours were screaming my name over and over." She playfully shoved him away.

"You don't have to tell me in-depth what I do when we have sex, Draco Malfoy." She was chastising him with only mild seriousness in her tone, the blush on her face so bright Draco was surprised she didn't have steam coming out her ears.

"But you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" Draco pouted like a child but it earned him another playful slap before he caught her wrist and pulled her to him, begging for a kiss.

"Let's get some breakfast and have Tingle clean your clothes. Then we'll talk about this. After that, I want to see my daughter." Hermione's eyes widened in fear; she knew she was going to have to let them meet today, but his reminding her made her tense up at her daughter's reaction. What about Austin? She couldn't let Austin feel left out without a dad.

As if Draco could sense her troubles, he placed a kiss on her lips. "It'll be okay."

"What do I tell Austin? It's terribly unfair to just waltz in there and say 'Sky! Your father wants to meet you!' and leave Austin without a daddy."

"Well, until we can talk with the prick she has for a father, we can always let her come along with me. I'm not sure, but we'll come up with something." He wanted to encourage Hermione; they both knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it was better to do it while they were young, they had a lesser chance of remembering all the confusion and they would grow up with a father around. He definitely didn't want Hermione to feel alone it this.

She nodded and they headed down for breakfast, opting to eat in the living room on the couch rather than at the fancy dining table. They found themselves talking and joking as they ate. Zander came walking into the room dragging his little stuffed dragon and wiping his eyes free of his sleep.

"Uncle Draco!" The little boy lit up when he saw his Godfather sitting on the couch. He ran over and hopped in his lap. "Good Morning!" The little boy spoke a little louder than he ought to have for being in doors, but he was enthusiastic and cheerful.

Draco chuckled at the small boy in his lap and ruffled his reddish brown hair that was still messed from his sleep. "Good morning to you too, Zander. Did you sleep well?"

"Uhuh!" The little boy nodded enthusiastically making Hermione giggle. He turned to her as if noticing her for the first time. "Who is she?"

"This is Hermione Granger. She's Uncle Draco's special lady friend."

"Like a girlfriend?" Zander put his index finger to the corner of his mouth in thought, trying to comprehend.

"Something like that." Draco chuckled as the little boy smiled in understanding.

"Mummy always said you needed a girlfriend, Uncle Draco. She said you was going to die of loneliness if someone didn't come along and grab you after the one hussy left. I don't know what a hussy is, but mummy seemed mad that you were upset."

"Zander, hussy isn't a nice term to call someone."

"Is it a swear?"

"No, it isn't a swear; but it is very rude so please don't use it. As for Miss Hermione, she's very special to your Uncle Draco so be very nice to her okay?" The little boy nodded before crawling over the couch to sit into her lap.

"You remind me of my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" Hermione played along, feigning surprise at his statement.

"Uhuh. I have three of them. But you only remind me of one." Draco smirked as Zander talked.

"And which one, by chance do I remind you of?"

"Miss Alyssa. She's my daycare owner. She's real pretty. Not as pretty as you, but she's real pretty. She is real nice too." Hermione just smiled and hugged the little boy.

The entire moment was ruined when the sound of the floo drifted down to them. Someone had entered Draco's home and was frantically yelling. Hermione picked up Zander and cradled him in her arms as they ran towards the noise, Draco having his wand at the ready.

"Ah! There you are!" Ginny's frantic voice yelled as she found them coming up the stairs in her direction. "Why are you—nevermind! This is AWFUL Hermione! Someone kidnapped Austin!"

* * *

A/N::

WOO I made this one the length of my usual chapters. It is 2,291 words long and I got it done in just a couple hours. =3 Its much shorter, but I just wanted to leave you guys with a bit of a cliffy. I'm going to be working on the Parents for a little bit this weekend, I want to get about 2 or 3 more chapters out on that and I want to get an update for Shameful Sham up. Then I will come back to this one full force with, most likely, another long chapter.

How many people what more smut because at this point it would just be added in for those who really like smut. It's up to you guys because I can always just write smutty one-shots.

In case you missed my last author note, submissions for fanart will be accepted at my email cry . to . the . wind (at) gmail . com All submissions will be added to the Epilogue One-Shot =3

* * *

SHOUT OUTS!

Keesha::

HAHA! ^^;;; I actually think I wrote about hip bones in my other story. Mostly because they just recently became a strong point of attention for me. . I LOVE guy's pelvic hip bones D: it's like GAAAAHHH ^^;; I don't know if I put it in FT or not, but I'm pretty sure I put it in my latest one-shot. You've got a good memory though my dear! Awesome to be able to pull little details like that =3

Thank you so much for being a freakin AWESOME reviewer! =3 you've reviewed so much that your name sticks out in my mind. When I read my reviews I always look for familiar names. So, thanks a lot!

Angelsbabystarr::

Hee hee. We all know Draco isn't stupid ^_~ He just plays stupid until he's 100% sure he's right. It's the fear and humiliation of being wrong that makes him like that =3 But yes, her mannerisms are definitely what gave it away. That was freakin hard to write too because when I did their sex scene from chapter seven of forbidden touches, I didn't put any really unique reactions. The best I could go off was that in that scene, Hermione screamed his name repeatedly… sooo I just decided to have him get the same vibe when she did it again XD Hermione didn't quite think he'd remember their sexual encounters that vividly. They were over 5 years ago. But, Draco isn't a typical horny boy. He committed those sexual encounters to memory =3 mhmm so yeah XD


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12::

Hermione, Ginny and Draco floo'd back to the apartment where Morgan and Sky were still napping on the couch.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Burchell. I appreciate you coming over last minute." Ginny let the little old woman from next door walk out of their apartment before turning on Hermione. "I don't know where she went! She was in her bed napping and when I went in to check on her after fifteen minutes, she was gone. Her window was closed and no one had come in through the front." Ginny had hysterical tears rolling down her cheeks, her body trembling from the shock.

"Gin, sit and collect yourself. Panicking never helps." Hermione was on the brink of tears, but refused to let herself cry right then. She walked over to Sky and picked her up.

"Mummy?" Sky looked up to her with big silver pools, half lidded with sleep. She rubbed her eyes with her small little hand, her face red and puffy from tears that were lost.

"This is all my fault, Gin. I should have come home last night. If I had, no one would have taken her." Hermione looked down to the small, pale child in her arms, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Mummy, dere was a bad man. He comed into arrw woom." Hermione set the girl down and kneeled to her height.

"Did you see the bad man?" She softly pushed Sky's bangs out of her eyes and then went to combing her hair with her fingers.

"Unhuh. He was tawwer dan you… but not as taw as him." She rudely pointed her tiny little hand up to Draco who just looked down at her. He knew she didn't know him, but it slightly stung for her to refer to him as "him" and not "Mr. Draco," "Father," or even "Daddy." This wasn't the time to have his feelings hurt by a five year old, though.

"Do you know who the bad man is?"

"Uuuhh… I seed him at pweeskoow. But I doan knoo his name."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other while Draco stayed silent, staring at his daughter. Ginny was the first to speak. "Most of the people we see at the daycare went to Hogwarts with us." Hermione nodded when Draco snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes, making Hermione look at him quizzically.

"I don't know a lot of the people that do business with you, but I do recall a visitor that has a certain relation with little Austin."

"What are you on about, Draco?"

"Valentine." Draco gritted his teeth. _Damn, when people become hermits, they really do start to lose their brains_.

"Draco, I really don't think Sid would—"

"Even if he didn't, which I really think he did, he is a good starting place." Draco started getting ready to turn and walk out the door, but Hermione stopped him.

"Draco, please. Let me go. You have a shorter temper and I know you. You'll jump down his throat off the bat. Can you please watch Morgan and Sky. Take them back to Malfoy Manor via floo. Ginny will stay until they are both over at your place. Ginny, after he's got both over there, go to Minister Shacklebolt. Inform him of the events and get him to get the aurors out to find her. I will go to Hogwarts to talk to Sid."

Hermione started to leave, but Draco grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked back up to him to see clouding in his eyes.

"Draco?"

"Hermione… I don't want you to see him alone."

"Draco I won't sleep with him. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, it wouldn't—"

"It's not that. I just… I have a bad feeling about him. Please don't."

"I'll be fine. I'll be at Hogwarts after all, there's no place safer."

"Hermione, how many times have you, boy wonder, and the weasel sidekick been in danger there? It's not as safe as you make it out to be. That Sid guy is bad news." Hermione kissed him lightly, making the two younger children scream their objections in the form of "EWWW" and "COOTIES."

"I will be fine."

"How will I know that?" Draco's hand was grabbing hers. He seemed to be the only one that could sense a deeper danger than a mere child abduction. What if she was just the bait? What if the person's real target was, in fact, Hermione? He just got her back, he couldn't lose her again.

Hermione though for just a second before rushing into her bedroom and came back with two galleons. One she pocketed, the other she placed in his palm. He looked at it questioningly as Ginny smiled and pulled hers out of her shoe.

"What is this?" Draco looked at it questioningly.

"This is how Dumbledore's Army communicated under your nose back in fifth year." Draco stared incredulously at the coin in his palm. Out done by a coin? How the hell could a coin work against the richest man in wizarding London? "All you do, if you want us to know where you are, is clear your mind and concentrate hard on your exact location. The coin will grow hot for a second; for Ginny and me, the coins will pulse with heat until we look at it. When we look at it, we'll get your exact coordinates. The same will go for you if Ginny or I need you. With Hogwarts, don't forget you have to apparate to the apparition point and come on grounds by foot." She thought momentarily before looking at the two ex-quidditch players in front of her. "Or by broom." Hermione walked over to Sky and kissed her lightly on the forehead before placing her in Draco's arms. "Don't tell her who you are to her until I get back." She whispered quietly to him. "Be careful everyone."

With that, Hermione was gone. Draco stared at the spot where she stood.

"Hey Meestuh?" Sky patted his chest gently to get his attention. "When wiuw my mummy be back?"

"Hopefully soon, precious." He pulled her close to him as she rested her head over his heart. "Have you ever gone by Floo?" He looked down into eyes that were his own. She nodded, putting her thumb in her mouth.

"Sky! Thumb out, now!" Ginny said it roughly, but not mean. "Malfoy, don't let her suck her thumb. She already has her mum's larger teeth, and sucking her thumb is causing them to come forward." Draco looked down to see her smile. Sure enough she had two large front teeth that were slightly crooked from the rest of her perfect little pearls with a gap next to her left canine.

"I weemembuh you, Meestuh. I showweded you my woose toof." When she smiled, her cheek bones went up showing her two dimples and her eyes twinkled with the pure innocence of her youth.

"You did. I see you lost it, huh?"

"Unhuh. I gotted moniez fwom duh toof fay-ree. Mummy was so pwoud." He hugged the little girl to his chest. "Hey, Meestuh?"

"Hmm?"

"Wut is dere to do at yo'ah howse?"

"Well, do you know your classmate Zander?" When she nodded he smiled. "He lives with me right now, so he is there. The Manor is really big. There's even a toy room there."

Her eyes got really big and he could see the excitement twinkling in her glossy orbs. He looked to Ginny before grabbing a small amount of the floo powder. After making sure he had a secure grip on her, he called out "Malfoy Manor" and was gone.

He stepped out onto the plush carpet of the small sitting room. "TINGLE!" He bellowed her name, covering his daughter's sensitive ears. With a soft pop and a loud crack, Tingle stood before him and gave a deep curtsey.

"Master called for Tingle, yes? How can Tingle be helping the Master?"

"Tingle, something urgent has come up. I need you and Jingle to watch Zander and two other children. Until this situation gets sorted out, they are not to be outside of this manor. I want my wards tripled in strength; only allow myself, Hermione Granger, or Ginny Weasley in until I have said otherwise." He placed Sky down and rubbed her soft hair.

"Sweetheart, this is Tingle. She is a house elf. She will be watching you with her brother Jingle. Just call for them if you need _anything_ until I get back. Okay, sweets?" The little girl nodded and Tingle took her kindly by the hand. "Tingle, please get Jingle and Zander inside immediately. Get the wards in effect as soon as I return with the other child."

He stepped back into the floo yelling Hermione's address. Ginny was waiting for him with Morgan perched on her hip, a worried look on her face. "Will he be safe there?"

"There will be nothing getting into my house. My house elves are sure of it." She reluctantly placed one last kiss to his forehead before handing him over to Draco. Morgan immediately began squirming, small tears coming to his eyes.

"MUMMY!" He wailed and Ginny looked like she was going to cry. Draco gave her a sympathetic look.

"He'll be safe. No worries, Weasley. My wards are set to only allow you and Hermione through until further notice. You can floo or apparate anytime, anywhere on my property. If you need help, call for Tingle. She will direct you to the children." Ginny nodded and as soon as Draco floo'd out of sight, she apparated to the ministry to get the aurors on the case.

* * *

Hermione stepped off the last step before coming to Professor Sid's office. She knocked politely and let herself in when she heard a cheerful "come in" from the other side.

"Excuse me for popping in suddenly, Professor. I was wondering if you happened to come and pick Austin up on your own decision."

"Actually, Miss Granger, I have not. But I did want to talk with you about my visitation with her."

"Now really isn't the time, with all due respect, Professor." Hermione was trying her best to remain polite.

"What on earth do you mean?" He stood offering her to sit; she hastily refused and turned to leave.

"Austin is missing, Professor. I have to find her immediately. There's no telling who has her or what's going to happen if we don't find her." Hermione's voice cracked a little and she stiffened when he came closer. "Perhaps… No… I'd be crazy to resort to that."

"What would that resort be?"

"It's crazy, I know… But for a moment there I was actually contemplating visiting Professor Trelawney."

"I'm afraid you can't do that." His voice got a little sullen, his eyes going downcast.

"What do you mean I can't do that?"

"Sybil passed away two years ago. Of course, I don't expect you to know; you've been out of touch for so long. It seems like hardly anything at all has changed, and yet so much has. But, Professor Weasley is the new Divination Instructor."

"Weasley?"

"Yes, I believe you know her as a Miss Brown?"

"Lavender?" Hermione was shocked. She had seen Ron several times picking their children up and dropping them off, so she knew they were married. However, hearing his wife was a teacher at Hogwarts was a new shock.

"I'm afraid so, and I won't be only person to tell you her predictions are a crock of shit. You'd be wasting your time to see her. Shall we turn to the stones, Miss Granger?"

"Will they tell you where she is or who took her?"

"Not exactly. Here, come with me."

He walked over to a bare table and lit two candles before sitting down and closing his eyes for three full minutes. When he opened his eyes, he grabbed all the stones and tossed them on the cloth. Hermione watched silently as he closed his eyes again, moving this stone and that one, moving that stone there and this stone here. After ten minutes of agonizing silence, he opened his eyes once more and began reading. He took some notes on paper and every now and then would turn a stone over before replacing it back, repeating this several times and writing notes down after each repetition.

"Miss Granger, Austin is safe."

"Really?" Relief flooded through her body so fast she felt light as air. She wanted to jump and scream with joy. All of that relief was short lived when she heard the grim "But…" come from him as he looked back up to her, lowering his reading glasses.

"She's ill. Her captor doesn't know it. It isn't a deathly ill; it's something I went through when I was a child. It has to do with her _special_ magic, I'm sure you've noticed it coming out."

"How serious is this illness?"

"She's just weak. She needs potions to strengthen her body temporarily. The magic is heavy on her system, weighing her small body down. She just isn't strong enough to carry her body with all that magic. It'll take time to heal, but if she can't get her potions, she won't be able to get up. Without being able to move… well… you know what will happen."

"Her body will shut down."

"Yes. She's not in immediate danger, but she will need medical attention soon."

"Well… where is she?"

"The only thing the stones say is that she will return to us unharmed. Grief from the past will rise again, searching for its final closure. A last attempt for a personal win, a scorned former friend has lost composure. That's all I can tell for you. If you have any friends that became enemies, you need to search there. When you find her, bring her to me immediately. I'll have a potion ready."

Hermione didn't say anything else, she only nodded. When she arrived safely outside Hogwarts to the apparition point, she found Lavender coming back from Hogsmeade. Lavender stopped only for a moment before sticking her nose in the air with a bit of superiority.

"Filthy Mudblood." Hermione didn't even flinch as the words came from the girl's mouth. "Ron is glad to be without you; you and those fucked up kids. Word on the street is you're a whore; that you don't even know who fathered your daughters."

"I know exactly who fathered my daughters. You'd be wise not to believe everything you hear."

"Rumors also say that you've been gone for five years because the father refused to help. But there was also word that you fucked Professor Sid. That rumor is quite humorous actually. As if a great wizard with arcane magic would ever love a mudblood like you."

"You know, after seven years of hearing that from all the Slytherin junkies, you'd think everyone would learn that the insult doesn't work anymore. Get some new material."

"Not trying to insult you to hurt you, I'm stating a fact. You have tainted blood; you don't belong in a world like ours. It's just a fact of life, sweetheart." Hermione could hear the venom dripping off Lavender's tongue, a syrupy, malevolent tone with a hint of giddy, one-upmanship. Lavender's cruel smile twisted her features into something sinister. "If I were you, I would watch your back carefully." Lavender pushed past her but stopped abruptly, an audible gasp escaping her recently smugly grinning lips.

"And if I were you, Mrs. Weasley, I would be careful about what thoughts escape that tiny little brain of yours." Hermione spun around to see the speaker, though she knew the voice very well. Sidney Valentine raked a hand through his loosely falling fringed hair.

"Professor Valentine, I didn't see you there."

"Indeed. Or else, I assume, you would not have openly referred to the rumors of my sexual endeavors; or those of Miss Granger? Or, perhaps, you wouldn't have mentioned the rumors that Miss Granger and I allegedly shared a bed?"

"I..uh…" Lavender took a step back, her eyes wide. "That wasn't just a rumor though. The portraits heard Hermione and you. They _saw_ you."

"Have they proven what they heard or saw?"

"Well of course not, they're just portraits after all." Lavender rolled her eyes.

"If they have no proof then you're spreading pure here-say. It's a rumor, Mrs. Weasley, do not read too much into them."

"But you did sleep together!"

"Perhaps we did, perhaps we didn't. That is none of your concern nor your business is it?"

"Of course it is! She cheated on Ron!" Sid's eyes snapped to Hermione who was conveniently preoccupied with measuring how much the grass could grow in this conversation.

"From my understanding, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley were separated at the time. In fact, as I recall, that was the day that your husband and you teamed up and raped Miss Granger."

Hermione didn't have to look up for Sid to see her visibly tense at the memory. He hated to bring that up in front of her, but Lavender needed to be put in her place.

"You can deny it all you want, Valentine; but the portraits know what they saw."

"I don't believe I have denied anything at all. Now, if you would please carry on, I just happened across you insulting her for no reason. She's done nothing to you so scoot!" He waved at Lavender dismissively before closing the distance to a shaking Hermione.

Hermione didn't realize she had tears streaking down her face until Sid lifted her chin so she could face him. He smiled weakly at her then rubbed her cheeks free of the offending wetness with his thumbs. "Don't let what she says get to you. You are a smart, intelligent witch; and gorgeous to boot. She didn't come out as lucky as you genetically." He placed a warm, comforting kiss to her forehead. "Now go on being the brave, stubborn Hermione I know and love and find our daughter." He spun her around and pushed her towards the apparition point, giving her a playful swat on the butt before she apparated out, leaving him to go to Hogsmeade to purchase the ingredients he'd need for the potion.

* * *

A/N::

Hey everyone! Yeah, I changed my name. I thought it was time for one. You can still call me Cry though =3

So I've actually had this written since a little after I found out, but I was taking my time to grieve and I really wanted to get another chapter already written and two chapters each on my other stories, but plot bunnies have been hitting me left and right this past two and a half weeks. I think I am currently working on like 4 one-shots because of these plot bunnies and they kept me from working on the next chapter so I decided to go ahead and update and I'll start working on my other chapters for my other stories then I'm going to finish one one-shot then I'll write a chapter each for my stories then finish another one-shot, etc. Does that sound fair? I have so many stories that are wanting to come out and one is sooper hard to write and I'm doing my best but it's so exciting too.

Honestly, thank you all, so much for the support over Vincent. This has been the shittiest two and a half weeks of my life. I found out Vincent died, then just two days ago I found out that two days before Vincent died, my godmother, the woman I am named after who also just happens to be my social worker that placed me with my foster family, passed away at the ripe age of 68 to a heart attack. And then I called my long time friend Amanda, our parents fostered siblings that were separated so they would get together on weekends to let them play and her parents and my parents lived close enough that when they adopted her and my parents got me as a foster child, they let us play together. Well, last year she had come up to get a dog from me that a friend couldn't keep, found out her neighbors killed it because they didn't like pitbulls, and Bishop was the SWEETEST baby ever. He was even sweeter than my pit Liberty. Luckily, it happened a while back and she just didn't get around to telling me because she's been going through some shit, so there was no point in me really dwelling over it.

Topping that one of my two baby fish that I raised from eggs that were laid from my other fish, it died. I had to flush it down. Luckily I wasn't attached to it so it wasn't too hard.

But it's been a pretty grim couple weeks for me, to say the least. And I don't suspect Vincent's dad to go on much longer (he suffers from MS and he looked REALLY bad the last few days I saw him). So I'm really worried about him. And my friend Jordan is really worrying me because he's blaming himself for what happened to Vincent. You see, Jordan is a marine that graduated high school with me in 2007 (yes I am old). He talked half of Eagleville (our high school) into going into the marines—that's an exaggeration by the way—and Vincent was one of them. Jordan was one of the Paul Bearers at the funeral, and I saw him after the services at Vincent's house. I was talking with him and he is really blaming himself for what happened because he convinced Vince to go into the service. I feel awful for him.

Anywho I'mma wrap this up, sorry if this chapter is a little too short for your liking, but like I said, one-shots are my favorite things to write and those little bunnies have been attacking me a lot lately.

Until Next Time

~Cry


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:: Maybe You Can Teach An Old Dog New Tricks...

Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor with a soft _pop_. Draco looked up from where he lay on the floor with Skylene who was sprawled across his chest, her light snores rhythmic and regular.

He gave her an unreadable look as she walked in. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying this time while Austin was missing, but it was hard for him to feel so bad when there was a perfect little angel sleeping on him. So, he sort of half-smiled, half-questioningly raised his eyebrow, and somehow managed to frown a little at her frustration.

"Well?" He asked, sitting up and cradling the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Sid doesn't have her."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. But he did another reading." At Draco's raised eyebrows, she continued. "She needs potions, Draco. She'll get real sick if she doesn't get potions soon."

"Well, does he know who took her?"

"No."

Draco scoffed. "Some helpful reading."

"Draco, please, not helping. He did say that they said something past grief coming again for a final attempt at closure. Said it was a scorned former friend who has lost composure."

"But your only former friend is Weasley; unless you count that Brown girl as a friend, but I never saw you talk to her in school. But even then, the two are married. What would set them off to go and steal your daughter? It's been years since you last even saw them as Hermione."

Hermione sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I don't know, but it's a good place to send the aurors."

"You aren't going to go yourself?"

"I should, but Ron is not someone I want to be alone with. You were afraid of me seeing Sid, who has never hurt me in anyway; but this is Ron, I don't even have to begin the things he's done to me." She paused momentarily before a horrified look crossed her features. "Oh Gods, Draco! What if he's doing those things to Austin, too?" She turned her face into his chest, finally letting tears fall freely. Skylene woke up with the shift of Draco's body accommodating her mother.

"Mummy? It wiuh be okay." She patted her mom's shoulder affectionately. "Meestuh Dwayco waz berry nice to us. He wiuh pway wit yuh tuw if yuh wan." She kissed her mom's head affectionately as she climbed out of Draco's arms to go find Morgan.

"Yeah, Hermione. I'll play with you, too. I have plenty of energy." He winked and kissed her neck lightly before getting up. Everyone in the room was startled as about seventeen ministry officials apparated into the room, with legal rights to bypass any safety wards in effect.

About nine aurors stood behind the Ministry Interrogation Unit, poised and ready to begin their investigation. Hermione's heart panged when she saw a young boy in the back of the aurors with messy jet black hair and bright green eyes. He was about the age Harry would have been today, and suddenly Hermione had an overwhelming want to see his burial site.

"Miss Granger?" A short, fat, balding man who appeared to be in his late twenties to early thirties stepped up next to her, a pad of parchment and a quill in his hands. "My name is Thomas Writtenmyers. I need to ask you a few questions about your missing daughter."

"Certainly." Draco put a protective arm around her waist as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"When and where did she go missing and how did you discover she was gone?"

"She went missing during her nap at our flat this morning. My roommate, Ginny—the girl who came to inform the Ministry—came and told me. She was watching the children for me."

"I see. And if that is the case, where were you?"

"I was here, with my boyfriend. I spent the night after a date."

"Where did you go between the time of your daughter's disappearance and our arrival here at the manor?"

"I went to Hogwarts."

"Why would you have gone there?"

"Austin's father works there as the potions professor. We hadn't worked out visitation so I wanted to know if he had come to take her on his own jurisdiction."

"Did he?"

"No. He hadn't even known she was missing. But he said something rather curious after doing a stone reading."

"That's a bit outdated, Miss."

"I understand, but he was right when I was pregnant, I would not hesitate to believe he could be correct now."

"Go on."

"He got a little insight. Something about a past grief returning and a scorned former friend getting a last chance at a personal gain."

"Do you know anyone who fits the description?"

"One… Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Do you have any possible motivation?"

"Well we couldn't figure any current motivation out; but we don't have a good history. He's my ex, he's done some… less than desirable things to me… We have some pretty rocky history." The man turned and looked at the Aurors. With a nod, all of the Ministry officials and the Aurors were gone.

"I hope they find her safely." Hermione whispered, praying to any gods above that it not be too late and nothing too serious has happened to her.

"They'll find her." Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and held her close. Ginny looked at the two with a small smile of hope on her face. They may have some problems—okay, a LOT of problems—to work out; but Hermione was going to be just fine as long as she had Draco by her side.

Ginny gave a smirk to herself. She'd never thought she'd have admitted those words, even in her most insane of thoughts. Draco Malfoy being the pillar of strength for Hermione? Draco Malfoy being passive about wrong doings to him? He had truly grown up; he had matured in so many ways that Ginny felt a bit of jealousy at Hermione's luck. A man who would have unyielding love… unconditional love… must be nice, huh?

Ginny turned and looked at Morgan who was playing happily with Zander and Sky. There was a gaping hole in her heart as she watched her son play. Her shoulders weighed her down with the weight of the world as she thought about everything he had missed out on, all the things a growing little boy should have. Someday, someday soon, she would give him the father he's deserved all along; but she wanted to make sure that it was a man who wanted to be there, and a man who wanted her son as much as her.

An owl tapping on the glass brought her from her thoughts, apparently doing the same to the two lovers as Hermione's head jumped from his shoulder in fright. Ginny let the bird in before removing the parchment.

The results of Morgan's paternity test.

Ginny looked at Hermione with fearful amber eyes. "Mione… I'm not sure I can…" Ginny looked down at the letter with her fingers trembling nimbly.

Draco stepped over next to her as Hermione encased her long-time friend in her arms. "Would you like me to open it?" Draco's voice was indifferent, calm and collected. He was offering to be helpful. He may not like the stupid bint, but she was his love's best friend and he vowed right then that he would make an honest effort to be more cordial to the red head.

"Would you mind?" Ginny's hands were shaking so violently she couldn't even hold the missive still enough to read her name scrawled in large script on the front.

"Not at all." Draco took the letter gingerly and opened it, reading to himself silently for a moment before raising his eyes to hers. "What outcome are you hoping for?"

"Oh, Merlin… It's awful isn't it…"

"That depends on what answer you were wanting."

"Draco." Hermione's warning tone came in quiet but it spoke volumes.

"Potter is the father with a point eight percent margin of error. Err… Congratulations?" Draco seemed unsure of how he should react for her. He knew she'd be happy that Blaise couldn't leech any money off her son—not that Draco would have honestly paid him with this child… he knew damn well Blaise had all but abandoned the child—but part of him knew that with Potter being dead, having his child would be nothing but a torturing reminder for the girls.

Ginny slumped to her knees, her eyes wide as her mind raced to comprehend all this information.

* * *

"Ronald! I ran into that tramp of a former toy of yours in the village this morning." Lavender called out cheerfully evil as she walked into the small house.

Several hours had passed since she had had the run in with Hermione, and she was eager to get home and tell her hubby all about it.

"Hey, Lav? I don't think this kid looks too good. She's really thin and lethargic."

"She's just missing her mom."

"Is there any reason particularly you wanted to keep the kid here?"

"Well, keeping her at Hogwarts with me isn't an option."

"But here, our children could see her. They go to daycare together! This is crazy! How did I let you talk me into this?"

"Think of the money that Malfoy will be willing to pay to get his precious lover's daughter back."

"But this one isn't his daughter."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Lav, are you really that brainless? This child looks _nothing_ like the ferret. How do you know he'll care enough about this child to pay a ransom?"

"He cares enough about Hermione."

"How can you just assume these things?"

"He's still in love with her; it doesn't take a genius to figure things out!"

"Perhaps you need to pay more attention to the papers…" Ron pointed to a copy of _Which Witches' Picks_, a full cover shot of Malfoy draping his arms over…

_Alyssa Myrick? The day-care owner? Hooking up with Draco? He's given up on Hermione?_

"Still… He wouldn't…"

"You didn't think anything through and this child is sick!"

"Well, then do something about it!"

"Yeah, I see that going over well. 'Hi, this child—who I kidnapped from my exlover—is terribly ill and I need to get treatment for her so I can hold her for ransom.' I don't see the Ministry taking lightly to that kind of admission!" Rom crossed his arms. He was fucking sick and tired of this bird. Hermione happened years ago. Everyone was _STILL_ mad at him for raping her all those years ago, and he hadn't had anything to do with her since… this was ludicrous!

"Ron… we can still take advantage of the situation."

"No. Lavender, listen. Take her back now! I don't want to deal with kidnapping on top of all this. There's already enough on my plate. Just take her back… abandon her at the daycare or something. I don't want anything more to do with this plot of yours to get more money."

"You went along with it in the beginning."

"You were filling my head with all sorts of angering memories. I've had time to calm down since. Lav, we have a family. We can't be sitting here stealing other people's kids like we're back in school. You need to put this behind you. I want nothing more than to move on. I hadn't even seen Hermione in nearly five years. You find out from some gossip in the halls of Hogwarts that she had a fling with Sid back in school and just did a paternity test. Tell me, what do you really want out of this?"

"I want her fucking miserable!" Lavender lost her cool, throwing a vase across the living room effectively shattering to dozens of shards. "The bitch doesn't deserve happiness!"

"Lavender Weasley! Ronald Weasley! You're coming with us down to the ministry!" The team of aurors burst in through the room and rushed to the sick child's side as the interrogation unit came in and placed the two in wrist binding spells. The Aurors collected Ron and Lavender's four children as well, not exactly sure how long they were going to be going downtown.

"Where should the children go?"

"Take them to Molly and Author Weasley at The Burrow." Ron muttered as he gave his children sympathetic looks.

* * *

"Draco… Ginny and I… We want to see where Harry is buried…" Hermione's voice came out soft as she gave Ginny a cup of tea to sip on.

"I'm sorry, Hermione… It's not really possible. There's a memorial erected in his honor where he fell, but no one was able to locate and retrieve the body. There was nothing found to bury."

A soft crack resonated through the empty halls of Malfoy Manor. Draco and the two women drew their wands, preparing for their guest(s), but were surprised to see the lead Auror come in with Austin.

"Oh, Austin!" Hermione grabbed the weak child up into her embrace and held her tightly. "Mummy has missed you so much! Are you okay? Are you safe? Did the bad man hurt you?"

"I'm so tired mummy…" The little girl's eyes started drifting closed and Hermione shook her forcefully.

"Stay awake baby! Mummy is going to get you some help." Hermione turned to Draco with a pleading look in her eye. "I'm going to Sidney. He has a potion ready for her. Take care of things here for me."

* * *

A/N::

Well? A bit anti-climactic with the rescue… but there's going to be more. Sorry it's been a while… school's back in session with a vengeance and my time is very occupied right now… sorry I'll try to get more updates out faster, but of course academics before miscellaneous hobbies, ne? ;D thanks for all the support you guys! You're epic awesome!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Marginal Error of Recessive Dominance…

Hermione frantically burst into Sid's private room, her tears freely falling as she fought to keep her daughter somewhat awake. He turned and took the small girl quickly but calmly, laying her on his bed and helping her down the potion in one go. Within seconds, color rushed back into the little girl's cheeks and Hermione could see the girl smile softly as her eyes fluttered shut for some well deserved sleep. Hermione was free to finally let out the breath she never realized she was holding. Her teary eyes turned to Sid and she found that she would never be able to express her gratitude.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it once more as the gates broke down and she allowed herself to release all the tension from the last five and a half years in her tears. Sid gave her a sad, sympathetic smile but made no move to comfort the trembling woman; even though every fiber of his being screamed at him to pull her into him and every hormone told him to make her scream his name so loud she'd forget Malfoy's and every heartstring screamed at him to stop her crying immediately, his brain told him this was her battle and her choice and she had to make it alone no matter how much he wanted her. She once stood before him in this very office as his student. In just one emotional, lust-driven night, she went from being just his student to being his lover and as a result, the woman standing before him now had transformed into the mother of his child. He had always seen her as a beautiful woman—perhaps before he'd met her even—and as much as he wanted to raise his daughter with her and maybe even raise more with her, it was now her time to progress this relationship of theirs.

He knew she had rekindled with Draco, and honestly, now he was a bit worried; especially if Draco ever found out the truth of Austin's conception. It was his fear of Draco's possessiveness that made Sid afraid. He wanted so badly to tell Hermione the truth, but he didn't want to risk losing his daughter. But Hermione deserved to know, right? Austin deserved to know… right?

* * *

"Malfoy?" Ginny finally summoned up the gall to speak quietly after an intimidating hour of silence as they awaited Hermione's return. Ginny's eyes never left the steaming mug of hot chocolate before her, she may have dared herself to speak to him but there was no courage in her to meet Draco's eyes.

"Hm?" His tone was distant,flat and disinterested; his mind too exhausted yet preoccupied with recent the events to really care about sounding interested. She'd probably know he was faking interest anyway if he tried. Whatever it was, she dismissed his tone, continuing her question.

"Would you have really taken Sky from Hermione?"

"I love Hermione, honestly. However, no matter how much I love her, if she's going to separate us, I will be a part of Sky's life; even if it's forcing her from Hermione. At least if I took custody of her, I would never bar Hermione from being in her life. Sky deserves her parents and I refuse to deny her that, and I will not let Hermione deny her that either. She's done nothing to deserve feeling like her father abandoned her. I may not be a good father; hell, I may end up being just as much a fuck up as Lucius was. But as long as I have that little girl to take care of, I will do everything in my power to take care of her."

Ginny only nodded quietly. What else could she say? He was determined to be there for Sky—which Ginny supported thoroughly—and neither hell nor high water will deter him from that. She was actually quite happy to hear his small monologue. She had been slightly afraid that his custody threat was just a cruel ploy to use Sky as a tool to hurt Hermione. Hearing this admission, which was strangely honest and open of Draco to admit, kind of shocked him. She turned her eyes to him, but he looked away. Clearly he didn't want to talk about his feelings with her, but he was smart enough to know that this was an important discussion and everyone involved needed the truth from him. She decided for some Weasley breed special feminine tact in a change of topic.

"So, what about little Zander? What's his story?" Draco's eyes only got dark and a somber look took over his face.

"He'll be with me for quite the extended visit. I'll see to it though, that he knows he is an amazing little boy and whatever choices his parents made were never his fault." Draco took a look at the sleeping children. They were so small and innocent, and not a single one of them knew the horrors that had truly befallen them.

"What do you—?" Ginny's eyes got wide as his words registered their meaning in her mind. "Malfoy! What's happened to his mother! Was there an accident?" She put her cup down and turned to him, but he was done discussing the matter.

"I'm going after Hermione. Mind the children, won't you?" and before she could answer, he was gone with a swift and quiet _pop_.

* * *

"Sid," Hermione had finally calmed her down and was wiping away a stray tear that had been abandoned on her reddened face. "I think we need to have that discussion about Austin's visitation. Draco wants his time with Sky and it's only fair to both girls to be with their fathers." Sid had a flash of disappointment cross his eyes, but it left as quickly as it appeared and he smiled sadly.

"Hermione, about that… first I think there's a few details you need to know." He led her to sit on his couch before sitting next to her. "Austin is going to need special training… isolated and free from any contact to anyone here for three years."

"You're crazy! She's only five!"

"She won't be alone of course; I'll be with her. She won't need to go until she's seven… assuming you want her back in time to attend Hogwarts on time."

"I'm not sending a seven year old off into the wilderness on her own to fight bears and meditate under waterfalls!" Hermione screeched.

Sid was taken aback but he quietly added, "There was never any bear fighting involved…" He shook his head quickly and focused back on the topic. "Hermione, she needs to learn to control this ability. With how strong her magic is at this age, it could be detrimental to everyone around her if she can't control it. As a responsible parent, you cannot send her to Hogwarts in this condition; she's basically a ticking time bomb." He rested his hand comfortingly on her knee.

"She's not dangerous!"

"Not now; no, she isn't… but imagine when she hits puberty. Imagine when she gets that bad roller coaster of female hormones. There's no telling what her magic will do to protect her."

"But she's only a baby…" Hermione paused only briefly, looking down at his hand on her knee, "she's our baby…"

"About that… There's still more, Hermione." She looked into his eyes; they were still just as mesmerizing as they were when she was when she was seventeen. She blinked twice, bringing her mind back to his words. He tore his eyes away from her round soulful ones, finding it difficult to tell her everything when she was so honest and vulnerable. "I don't want Malfoy knowing about this. He'd take this as an opportunity to go to the ministry and have my paternal rights stripped; and right now, Austin needs me around to help her through this magic crisis." Hermione's brows furrowed.

"Sid?" He only sighed as she said his name, preparing himself to open up.

"Austin is only magically mine." His words were blunt, so blunt they managed to slice through her and she felt the wind get knocked out of her; though she could not really determine his words' cryptic message.

"I—I don't understand…" Hermione's voice was unsteady, almost afraid. "The paternity tests…"

"…can't determine recessive dominance." Hermione's brow arched now making Sid give a light chuckle. He stroked her cheek endearingly with one finger. Sadly he stood and stretched out his back, slowly working out the tension from hours of worry and being hunched over the cauldron for Austin.

"What all does this mean then?"

"In laymen's terms, I'm sterile. I accepted my magic, took the training, and allowed the magic to become whole for me. Men like me, we cannot reproduce."

"Then how did your father?"

"He never accepted his magic. He taught himself how to control bits and pieces of his magic, but for all intents and purposes, I supposed he'd be the equivalent of a squib in this wizarding society. He turned down his magic so he could have a normal life. He lived with a muggle woman, so it wasn't too strange. When they died, I went to live with my father's brother, who had accepted his magic; when I was younger I always thought it was strange he never had a wife or children. He always just told me, 'I wasn't built to make a family.' I understand now, of course."

"But Austin—how did…"

"Let's see… My seed does not carry X and Y chromosomes like the typical male… more like I have magic-carriers and non-carriers. You slept with Draco at the same time, so you could consider him the X-donor and myself the magic donor."

"Does this mean she won't be able to do magic like Draco and myself?"

"She will. Typical magic nowadays is a blood thing first and a genetic thing second. She carries Malfoy and your blood in her veins, which means she possesses all three of our magic. Isn't that a scary bomb to go off in puberty?" He chuckled lightly.

"So then… what of Austin? Will she be able to have children?"

"Of course. Her chromosomes are normal. A girl is born with all the eggs she will ever use. Male's continually remake sperm. Our magic takes over our production, but the magic can't take over what has already been made. Her eggs are safe. They will carry the magic, though her children's arcane magic will not be as potent as her own."

"If you knew all this… why haven't you told me? Why did you let me believe those tests?"

"Because, Austin needs me. She has my magic; and my kind, we're found few and far between. Malfoy can't help her, no matter how much he wants to play daddy. Austin may be his biologically, but magically, he would never understand what she needs. Only I can help her through that. This is why I need visitation with her."

Hermione nodded from her seated position. "I understand. Of course I'll comply with whatever arrangements you dub necessary." Sid sat back down on the couch next to Hermione, his thumbs wiping away fresh tears that were falling from her eyes as his hands cupped her face. He smiled at her appreciatively before moving his hands that were previously cupping her face, to rub her shoulders soothingly.

He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered quietly, "don't let Malfoy take her away from me. It will probably kill her." Hermione visibly shivered when his breath tickled her ear, his lips lightly brushing against the skin.

"VALENTINE!" Draco smashed the door down with a curse, stepping through the rubble. "You just can't keep your grubby hands off the younger girls can you? Or is it you have to get what you know you can't have?" Draco's eyes narrowed at Hermione's close proximity with their former professor. "Tell me, were you going to fuck her again?"

"That depends… How long have you been listening?" Sid gave him a sly smile as he stepped away from Hermione and walked over to check on Austin.

"Just about the time you were going to force Hermione to comply with _necessary arrangements_, then you sat down and tried macking on her neck."

"Draco it's honestly not what it looks like." Hermione's eyes were wide.

Draco scoffed before snapping back angrily, "Always one's famous last words, aren't those?" Hermione turned slightly red in the face from the embarrassment before turning to Sid for help. "He won't help you. Hermione, you're making it real damn hard for me to let the past stay in the past. I can only let so much go. We were kids back then, but we're adults now and it's time for you to stop sitting around with men you have no intention of being with. You need to make your choice and stop dragging us along."

Sid rejoined them smiling cheerily. "Austin is doing fine! Sorry I missed whatever is going on, what were we discussing?"

"You're such a fucking scumbag." Draco clenched his teeth and Hermione could see them grinding though he stood a good two or three feet away.

"Draco, please… go home. I will tell you everything when I get home. But please, you have to believe me, this is not what it looks like."

"Oh, so he _wasn't _cupping your face and wiping your tears and rubbing your shoulder then leaning into your ear to whisper sweet nothings. Please, enlighten me, my dearest Hermione, as it would seem that I have either gone blind and cannot see, or simply cannot understand what it means when a guy does these things."

"He was just trying to comfort me."

"Yeah, like that night we had a fight."

"This is different, Draco!" Hermione stomped her foot in a fed up manner, a characteristic very reminiscent of a child throwing a tantrum. "It honestly isn't what you think. You're overreacting. Professor Sid and I have no feelings for each other." Sid remained quiet, but his eyes seemed to scream _speak for yourself, witch_.

"Hermione, these kinds of acts may have simple platonic meanings for girls; but as for us guys, we either: really want you to feel better, or we really want in your pants. Seeing as he's been in yours before, I wouldn't doubt that he wants there again." Draco looked between the two then sighed and picked up Austin. "Actually… screw it, Mione. You and I will finish our conversation when you decide you're ready to return, I will take Austin on to the manor. Just know, I've made up my mind." With a soft pop, Draco vanished, Austin with him.

"Sidney! He thinks you're trying to sleep with me!"

"It's not so terrible."

"What do you mean? It's awful! He's my boyfriend."

"It's not like he hasn't had thousands of partners at the same time, Hermione."

"But none of them were the mother of his children. I can't believe this. He honestly believes you have the hots for me and want to bed me. How stupid can he be!"

"He's not stupid, Hermione. You'd be wise to start listening to him more often."

"Wha—" Hermione didn't have time to react as Sid's lips crashed to hers, moving smoothly and error-free. Hermione pushed lightly on his shoulder; but he pressed his body closer into hers as he forced the two of them to lightly topple onto the seat of the couch, letting her feel his longing want and need for her. His slim body was lean and she had forgotten it over the years; but when his excitement pressed into her thigh and his left hand rubbed just so perfectly on the exposed skin of her abdomen under her shirt, memories from the past floated back to her.

It was always so easy to get caught in the moment, drunk off lust. Hermione blamed her hormones as she had only been laid once since before she left Hogwarts, and that was on her date with Draco. Her libido had been kick started by Draco and she blamed him for the fire that now coursed through her lower regions. However, she knew Draco was right. She had to make her choice and stop leading them on.

She summoned all her courage and will power and pushed the man's chest so that he came off her. He reluctantly broke away from her, their chests heaving and their groins pulsing. His eyes bore into hers and she noticed his pupils heavily dilated with lust, dark and entrancing. She couldn't see hers, but she was sure that hers looked much the same.

"We can't do this. I can't be with you."

"This is your choice?" His voice was steady, though she could hear the longing plea for her to change her mind. "You choose him?" His voice was quiet, low and somber. She could hear it on the verge of cracking, but his face showed no hints to any tears.

"I choose him." She nodded slowly, not daring to let her eyes look anywhere else but his. "I also plan to tell him that he is the biological father of both girls. He has a right to know you didn't father Austin. However, I will see to it that she seeks training with you as it is imperative to her. But Draco is the only father she will ever know."

Sid reluctantly pulled back and helped her to sit up before he stood and turned away from her. He didn't want to guilt her into staying, or lieing about Austin's paternity, but there was no other chance. "Hermione… can you please not do that?"

"Why?"

"I have a selfish reason as well." He turned and let his eyes meet hers. It was then she noticed just how much time could affect someone. Sid still looked amazing for his age, extremely good looking and proper; but he just looked older than her by ten years. It slightly depressed her. "If you choose Malfoy, there's no one left with me. I already have a daughter with you though, thanks to Malfoy. If I can't experience the courtship, finding true love, and marriage aspects of life, then I could at least experience being a father."

"I'm sorry, Sid. It isn't right to Draco; or the girls. I'm sorry to do this to you. I'm sorry to have been such an awful person to you. I was such a child then; and I still have so much growing up to do. But I need to make things right to Draco and my girls. Thank you, Sid. I'll be in touch." She gave him a sad pat on the shoulder and a quick platonic kiss on the cheek before a soft _pop_ took her out of the room.

Sid went over and pulled out his bottle of firewhiskey. It was late now, the day's events were long and grueling on him, both physically and emotionally. He wasn't sure how he was going to cope with losing to Draco Malfoy. Maybe he was destined to be like his uncle after all; it made sense, in a sick and twisted way. The only question left is: would his story end the same way?

* * *

AN::

You guys have been so amazingly awesome with all the support and I have been soo neglectful! I'm really sorry! I had a crap ton of tests to study for! (So much studying of greek philosophers for psych stuff that I actually though that Sophocles or Socrates wrote Julius Cesar. Do you know how retarded I felt after that?) I studied for about 12 hours each test because there were four of them in one friggin week. I think my professors are conspiring against me ;-; bitches D:

Anywho… So tell me what you guys think! I know you've been waiting for forever so I better get a shit ton of reviews! Lol

Waaaaah ;-; I feel so bad for my Sid baby j...j I just want to huggle him! But Hermione finally ended whatever they have. Can irrational Draco accept this?

Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you all know that this week, Vincent's troop came home from Afghanistan. For those of you new to the series, my friend Vincent, who I'd known since he was six and I was seven, joined the marines and this past March was deployed to Afghanistan. Unfortunately, he and one of his comrades, LCP Kevin from Ohio, were both shot and killed on August 7, 2010. I wanted to let you all know though; his troop came home this week.

I'm glad they got to come home, and I'm doing much better, though I still miss him terribly. To everyone who wrote comments of condolences and support when it happened back then, just know that I printed every single one of those out and gave them to his mother. She couldn't believe there were so many of you that were touched enough to write to me. Thank you all, so much! We're all pulling through, and life is starting to go back. It'll never be the same, but it's getting back to a somewhat normal routine.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Truth Is Out

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione's voice was soft as she entered his office.

"Back so soon? I expected you back tomorrow morning." Draco's voice was scornful, angry and hurt.

"Draco… I know it looked bad… I should have listened to you, too. He really did want to take me from you. But the truth is, I pushed him away."

"You've made your choice?"

"I have… but so have you. So… in the morning I will take the girls and we will leave. It's not fair to either of you how I treated you, and I'm sure you can't trust me; so, it's time we separate."

"What?" Draco's eyes shot to hers, true confusion in his steely eyes.

"I thought you wanted me out of your life…"

"What made you think such a ludicrous thing?" Draco stood and walked to the front of his desk, his front side now directly to Hermione's. His arms supported him as he leaned casually against the desk's surface.

"Well, you said you made up your mind back at Sid's…"

"You know, for the brightest witch of your age, sometimes you can be really daft." Draco chuckled as he came forward and wrapped his arms around her, his lips pressing warmly into her forehead. "You're my witch and there's not a damn wizard in this world who could steal you from me. I'll kill a guy before I let you go."

"Then what…"

"I heard him. Austin is mine. They're both my daughters. He lied to you and was going to let that go on; he just wanted a piece of you that he can't have."

"She has to go to him."

"He'll never touch her again." Draco crossed his arms and looked at Hermione. "She's my daughter. I'll be damned if that bastard ever touches either of them again."

"She'll die without him, Draco."

Hermione sat in a chair haphazardly, the stress eminent on her features. With her eyes shut, Hermione told the whole story to Draco.

After explaining things, Draco sat back and soaked in the information. "I don't want her with him. I don't want her to die." Draco mulled thoughts over in his head.

"I don't understand how all this could have happened." Hermione heaved a heavy sigh.

"It makes sense if you think about it. The error percentages on those tests were so high. There was no possible way they could be that unsure about him being the father. It's because her magic was so strong that the test was confused. Actually, I've read many books about his kind when I was younger."

"You did?"

"Hermione… My family was a dark family bent on pure magic. We have books about every magical being and type known in the history of magic."

"How did your goons learn that when they had so much trouble in magical history."

"They just didn't try." Draco grinned at her witty remark. "Your sense of humor has taken a sharp dive after the late hour." Hermione just smiled lightly as Draco helped her up. "Tomorrow the Aurors are coming back to do a check and get the final details to close the case. Let's go get some rest."

Hermione nodded as Draco led her to his bedroom and together the two climbed into the bed, Draco's arms protectively around her.

* * *

"Draco?" It had been about an hour since they had gone to bed, and Hermione had too many thoughts going through her head to be able to fall into a comfortable sleep.

"Hmm?" He stirred slightly. Still half asleep, he was unable to form a coherent response.

"Where is Harry's Memorial?"

"They put a statue for him on the Hogwarts grounds under the dead whomping willow."

"I want to see it when everything has calmed down."

"We can go. We'll take Weasley, too." Draco pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Just get some rest love."

* * *

Morning came quickly as Hermione prepared to answer the Aurors questions. Her breath hitched when she saw that same young auror. She just had to make sure.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, ma'am? Is there something you need?" The young Auror looked concerned.

"Not at all. You just remind me terribly of someone I knew a long time ago. May I ask, what is your name?"

"The people on the squad call me Jay. I'm certain we've never met before, ma'am." He smiled softly.

"Oh… thank you very much." She couldn't mask the disappointment in her voice well enough and the auror grew worried once more.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you though." He nodded slowly and with a hesitant check to make sure she really didn't want more help, he strode off. Hermione plopped into the couch defeated. He even sounded like Harry. Her mind was playing tricks on her, she was delusional and guilty. There's no other explanation for this behavior.

"Hermione…" Ginny sat next to her. "Lavender is going to Azkaban. Ron was let off because he complied perfectly." Her voice seemed distant to Hermione, not really heard in the brunette's mind.

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay?" Ginny shook her friend slightly on the shoulder to snap her out of it.

"It's just… Harry… I keep…"

"You're not the only one that sees it. That Auror is so much like Harry. I see it too. It kills me inside, but Harry is gone. It's time to accept it." Ginny's voice cracked. It seemed to Hermione like Ginny was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince Hermione. Hermione wanted to be right, and her gut was telling her Harry was alive; why wouldn't her gut listen to the logic?

* * *

Hey guys…

It's really short… and I've been gone for so long that I totally forgot where I was going with this… So, I'm predicting a few gaps here and there as I try to pull things back together. It's been way too long, and I promise I thought about you guys a lot… but there's been so much going on… and a lot happening in life… so… please excuse the sub-par update as I'm trying to get back into the swing of this again…

sorry...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A New Permanent Addition

Draco was up early that crisp Saturday morning. It had been almost a year since the fiasco with Austin and things finally seemed to calm down to a normal pattern. There had seemed to be a silent reconciliation between Hermione and Ron, even though they were never going to be the friends they once were. They seemed to have settled on an understanding and mutual agreement to civil acquaintanceship when in each others' presence.

Draco couldn't really say he was pleased to see the two in the same room again, but he could live with it when he looked at his girlfriend's peaceful smile as she slept. She slept much better these past few months. She had been waging war on her emotions and brain.

Draco smiled to her before lightly kissing her cheek and sliding out of the bed. _This is what it should have been like all these years…_ Draco pulled his pants up to his waist, hoisting a silk lounge robe around his broad shoulders and chest. He breezed out of his room to be met with the chill of the quiet hallway. Within a few short hours, the kids would be rushing around the manor; they never managed to sleep in past 8 these days. Draco suspected it was something to do with Hermione's innate mothering that made sure they ate properly and went to bed early. Sometimes Draco wanted to curse her maternal nature. Where was the fun in doing everything by the book? _Merlin knows Hermione sure didn't play by the book back at Hogwarts._

Draco entered his office and closed the doors before taking notice of the letter that was neatly placed on his desk. _ Perhaps it is time to deal with the matters at hand…_ Draco couldn't wait for everything to settle down permanently. He loved excitement and spontaneity as much as the next Slytherin; but all this up and down was too much for him. He felt himself growing older each day and the personal life problems were beginning to fog his ability to smoothly run his company.

When he opened the letter, he read all three pages quickly but with intensity before he began to scribble notes on a second paper. Hermione was sure to ask questions. He knew this day was coming, he had known for quite some time; but he didn't want to act like he knew it all along. Aurors were a pain in the arse and he didn't feel like interrogations.

"Draco, honey?" Hermione slipped into his office, her light pink, silk robe haphazardly strewn around her slender form revealing her deep mint green, silk negligee. Draco slid his eyes up her form, soaking in the sight of her shapely form hidden under the thin material. His eyes finally came to rest on hers as she walked across the plush carpet. "Is everything okay?"

"Hermione, sit. We have to talk about some serious matters." Draco sighed lightly, shifting the papers in his hands. When she was seated she looked at him expectantly. "Tomorrow, it will have been a year since Zander came to live with me." Draco started as he looked to her.

"His mother said it would be a minimum of a year. It could be months before she returns…"

"Hermione… I didn't tell you this… but she's not coming back…" Hermione's eyes grew wide as her mouth opened and closed in stunned speechlessness. "She went overseas and killed herself. She left her son in my care and in her will she had all her money forwarded to my account."

"Draco… you can't have known she would do this…?" Hermione was shocked. Draco wouldn't have let someone close to him complete suicide, would he?

"I didn't know it was her plan… but I found out a month after she did it."

"What about poor Zander?"

"He's my responsibility now." Draco set the papers down gently on the desk as he swept his hair back with his fingers. "I agreed to raise him should anything happen to his parents, I'm not breaking that agreement now. He needs me now." Hermione nodded her head in understanding but then looked at him questioningly.

"If you've made up your mind, then what is there for us to discuss?" Draco met her eyes with a contemplative look.

"We're dating, Hermione. You're a big part of my life, and I want to be a big part of our daughters' lives. It's just, now Zander is permanently a part of my life. I don't want to force that kind of responsibility on you." She smiled at this and walked over, cupping his face in her hands. She placed light kisses to his cheeks, nose, forehead, eyes, and finally his lips. She rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes for a moment before looking him straight in the eye.

"The more the merrier." With a final kiss and a light giggle she left his office to shower before the kids woke up, leaving Draco to his thoughts. It was pointless now, he had decided long ago. He just had to tell Hermione.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny got together with the children. It was time for them to go to the daycare The The two had changed the legal ownership of the daycare to their real names and decided that they would no longer stay in hiding. No one asked questions, though Hermione suspected it was out of respect more than just not caring. The only reason she told them was that she couldn't handle the pressures of the war while pregnant. It seemed to be accepted with no questions.

When they arrived to the daycare, several sights scared her. The daycare had broken glass everywhere, all the teachers and children were outside, and the building was on fire.

"Gin, take the kids back to Draco and return immediately." Hermione ran without hesitation over to the squad of Aurors standing around.

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione recognized Jay in the front of the Auror squad. She also noticed he had quickly moved up to the head inspector. When she nodded he continued. "There was a gas leak explosion in the kitchen. Two of your staff were sent to St. Mungo's with severe burn wounds, but all children and staff have been accounted for."

"Oh merlin… thank you so much." Hermione was shaken at the sight of the chaos, but relieved when he said all children were safe. Parents were on their way to pick up the children, and the daycare would be closed while an inspection was done.

"Ms. Granger, we suspect some foul play. Several businesses lately have been robbed. The suspects have used explosions as distractions."

"We don't keep any money on sight. All parents have an account set with Gringott's that is automatically paid to our account."

"There's no rare artifacts or valuables kept on sight?"

"No, sir. Just the medical, contact, and payment registries."

Jay went silent for a moment with contemplation before he nodded at Hermione.

"Excuse me, Jay?" Hermione took a couple steps to him. "Where are you from?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I still can't shake the feeling I know you." Jay just shook his head with a sad smile and walked off.

"We aren't sure where he's from. He drifted up about two years ago. Has amnesia of some sort." A female auror looked at Hermione. "He had one piece of paper with him. It was ripped and shredded but had the letter J. It was the only thing we could make of it."

* * *

Hey guys! This update came a little faster. I'm kind of filling updates with some pointless plot for now, but I hope you're enjoying it. Probably some smut coming up soon. Because I really wanna write some ^^;; Sorry its so short. I'm still trying to get into the swing of things ^^;;


End file.
